A New Generation, A New Team
by Youkai223
Summary: Naruto and friends are old news, let's see what happens to the kids of Naruto and Sakura! Rated teen for language slight innuendo, and pure awesomeness.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone! I rewrote the prologue and Fight 1. I hope you all like the fixed up version. My reason for doing this is I wrote them when my writing skills were mainly dialogue. Sit back, relax, keep a light on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. If I did, I would have more than just a few bucks, and live off instant ramen and yogurt.**

**Prologue**

A child with wolf ears on his head ran up to his father and mother, who were sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He hopped up into his father's lap, a large smile on his face as his father's own wolf ears twitched. "Daddy, can you tell me a story?" He asked as he pulled on the sleeve of his pajamas.

His father gave a gruff, bark-like laugh. "You're starting the academy tomorrow; don't you think you're a little old for a story?" He asked as he ruffled his sons shoulder length hair, his own long hair moving slightly.

His son pouted as he heard that. "Daddy, please? I want to hear about yours and momma's ninja life." He said as his mother gave him a small smile.

His father glanced at the boy's mother, who gave him a small nod. "Alright son. I'll tell you our story. Just to let you know, some parts of it aren't for your ears so I'll edit them out for you. It'd probably be best if I started from the beginning, huh? Well, it all began in the middle of winter. I was four years old when it all started on that fateful night…"

/

A young boy of around four years old ran into his home, his hands raw and pink from the snow falling outside. He ran inside, quickly unzipping his coat and ran up to his mother who was standing at the kitchen sink, peeling potatoes. He stopped outside the entrance to the kitchen, taking off his boots since his mother would yell at him if he messed up her nice clean floors.

He walked up to her and began to pull on her apron. "Hey momma, come take a look at what I made!" He said as the wolf ear on the top of his head twitched as he smelled the roast coming from the oven.

She smiled at him as she put down the potato and peeler as she picked him up and sat him down on the counter, smiling as he looked at her curiously. "I'll be outside to look at it in a few seconds. I just need to finish peeling this potato." She said as she restarted peeling off the rest of the skin.

He continued to wait as she finished peeling it a few minutes later. She smiled as she put the perfectly peeled potato in the pan next to the stove and carefully pushed the potato skin down the garbage disposal. "Alrighty then, let's go see what you made." She said with a smile on her face as she wiped her hands on her apron. She went over and pulled on a sweater before watching her son pull on his boots and zip up his coat. She giggled slightly as she saw him fold his ears back and pull on his hat.

He grabbed his mother by the hand and led her outside to see the snowman he had built. She smiled at how proud he was and felt a rush of joy at the fact that her little one had made this all on his own. She picked him up and wrapped him in a hug as he laughed at being picked up. "It's really good. Your father will be really impressed with how it looks. Especially the ears." She said, chuckling at how her son had added wolf ears to the snowman.

He laughed as she put him down, jumping slightly as snow went into his boot. "Momma, can I go play at Ryuuto's house?" He said as he shivered slightly. "I promise I'll be back in time for dinner." He said, looking up at his mother, using the dreaded puppy eyes.

Try as she did, she fought the pleading the eyes exuded for a total of five seconds. "Alright. But make sure it's before dinner. If you're late you aren't getting dessert. And I made apple pie, your favorite." She added, seeing him jump in excitement, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of the deliciousness of the pie. She laughed as he told her he would and hurried down the street to his friend's house. She smiled as she went back into the house to finish preparing the nights dinner.

/

The young boy ran back down the street a few hours later, his face pink from the cold as he hurried down his sidewalk and up to his front door. He opened the door and walked inside, kicking off his boots as he entered. He hung his coat up in the hallway closet, before he heard a crash in the den, and ran in there, thinking that someone had fallen.

He threw open the door, only to stand in shock, as he saw his mother slumped against the fire place, a gash through her neck almost decapitating her, blood covering her front. He saw that his father was fighting a man who looked almost exactly like him, only younger. The man had purple marks on his cheeks similar to his father. "I will not allow you to hurt my son Dijin! You may be my son from my ex-wife, and you may be my only full fledged demon son, but I won't allow you to hurt Matao just because he's a half-demon!" He yelled as he lashed out with his katana, only to watch as Dijin's chokuto katana arced with lightning and slashed right through it, and through his throat, easily decapitating him.

Dijin calmly swung the blade, his father's blood splattering on the wall opposite him and he slowly walked toward his half brother. "Finally we meet, Matao. I am Dijin, and you are nothing but an unsightly half-breed." He said as he swung the blade down; leaving a slash across the boy's chest, blood spurting into the air. He quickly placed his hand on his bleeding chest, before he ran towards the door, only to have the back of his shirt grabbed and thrown through a window, bouncing in the snow, his blood staining it.

He quickly got up, wincing at the pain in his chest from the sudden movement and hurried down the street as fast as he could. His brother suddenly appeared behind him and lifted him in the air by the boy's throat. He smiled as the boy struggled against his grip. "I'll always be after you. I will always be there to make sure you suffer. Father may have accepted a pitiful half-breed like you as his heir, but I will never accept it. I WILL find the blade father left you, the blade of destruction, and I will make sure you can never use it." He growled out, his eyes glowing red. He slowly pulled his blade back and rammed it through the right side of the boy's chest.

He smiled as the boy hacked up a glob of blood and dropped him on the ground, spitting on him after he pulled his blade out. "Join your human mother in hell." He growled as he sheathed his blade and disappeared in a flash of light.

The boy lay there for a while, gasping in pain. Once the pain in his chest subsided, and numbness replaced it he slowly stood up and began to walk towards the road, hoping, praying that someone would find him and help him. His ears twitched as he heard voices a little further down the road due to his demonic senses. He approached the people, who sounded like they were arguing. As he got closer he saw that there were two of them. A man with blonde hair and an orange jacket and pants, and a woman with pink shoulder length hair and a red shirt and a khaki skirt.

The pink haired woman growled impressively at the blonde man. "Dammit Naruto! I told you that we were going the wrong direction! Konoha is the other way!" She said as she smacked him up side his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! The map said it was this way." He said, whining slightly as he rubbed where she hit him. "If you knew we were going the wrong way you should have taken the map from me!" He added as he stood up and glared at her.

The bleeding boy sighed as he saw that they were ninja, and slowly made his way over to them, coughing blood up. Sakura sighed, not noticing the boy approach. "Why did I ever agree to marry you? She sighed, smiling at her fiancée before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Because I'm awesome!" He said with a laugh, before they jumped at the noise the boy made before he stumbled into their campsite, a bit of blood spurting out of the wound in his chest, splattering on the forest floor.

He carefully leaned against a tree, a line of blood trickling from his mouth down his chin. He slowly looked up at them, a ghost of a smile gracing his face. "Help me…" he whispered before he passed out.

**Well, I hope you all like the re-write of the prologue. I think it turned out a good bit better then the original. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Fight 1

**Here's the re-write of chapter 1. I'm glad I got a chance to work on it so soon. It'll be infinitely better. Also, I'm going to take a poll. Should I redo chapter 2, or not. I think I could make it a little better, but if people like it the way it is then I'm going to keep it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Lawyers, stay back! Back dammit!**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Matao Uzumaki!**

Matao lay in his bed, sleeping happily, dreaming of fighting enemy ninja and destroying the evilness that is written tests. He was also lying there, unsuspecting.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD-" he slowly opened his eyes.

"MOOOOOOOOOOORNING!" He blinked as he heard someone yelling.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATAO!" He suddenly shot up and out of his bed, barely dodging his father's flying kick aimed at his head.

Matao jumped out of his bed, his waist length hair swinging behind him as he landed on the floor of his room. He glanced at the clock on his wall, his eyes widening in anger at the time. "It's only 7:30! Why the hell are you attacking me this early?" He yelled as he pointed at the blonde man.

Naruto laughed as he stood up on his son's bed. "You're getting good son, I'm glad I listened to my friend Isshin Kurosaki on how to train you to always be ready." He added as he clapped his son on the back, only to have a knee slam into his stomach, sending him to his knees. "Great counter attack, my son!" He grunted out as he groaned in pain.

Matao sighed as he yanked off his sleep pants and muscle shirt and went over to his closet and pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a red sleeveless cloak that ended at his knees. He pulled his long white hair out from under his shirt, and tied his hitai-ate around his neck. "Just to let you know, I'm staying at my apartment tonight. I don't feel like being woken up by a flying kick." He said as he started walking over to his door. "AGAIN!" He added as he slammed his door in his father's face.

He slowly trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen, the smells off different tasty morsels being cooked made him speed up his pace a little in anticipation. He walked into the kitchen, and saw his mother working over he stove while two of her shadow clones were working on were putting what she had made on the table, her long pink hair in a loose ponytail, swishing back and forth as she moved across the kitchen, never once getting in the way of her clones. "It'll all be ready in a minute sweetie." She called over her shoulder as she saw her son enter the kitchen.

He smiled as she continued to move around. She loved to make a ton of food for any and every special occasion, no matter how big or small. "It's cool, I'll just grab something from old man Ichiraku's on my way to meet with my team." He said as he began to move towards the door, only to be stopped by a kunai slamming into the doorframe next to his head. He slowly turned around and saw his mother pulling another kunai out of the pocket on her apron.

She slowly began to spin it around her finger as she approached him, causing him to sweat as he knew he was screwed. "I've been up for the last hour slaving over this stove; to make sure your first day is perfect. You think I'll let you just go out and get some GODDAMN RAMEN AND DANGO?" She yelled as she grabbed him by his hitai-ate and dragged him over to the table, and sat him down and glared at him, silently daring him to try and say otherwise.

He decided to swallow his pride.

And the huge amount of food.

/

He slowly walked through the streets of Konoha, his stomach feeling like it was going to burst under the pressure of all the food his foster mother had forced him to eat. Full stomach, shit, he was surprised he wasn't on the way to Konoha General Hospital to get his stomach pumped. He sighed as he saw a commotion going on down the street he walked down the street and saw it was two of his classmates from the academy.

"I told you Koori was mine!" Said the blonde one, shoving a brunette, who shoved her back.

"No, he's mine!"

"No, mine!"

Matao shook his head and decided that he wanted nothing to do with the stupidity that was the menace called fan girls. He turned around, and the second he did, he heard the worst possible thing he could ever hear in his life.

"Matao, which one of us does Koori like more?"

Yep, today was turning into a nightmare, so he did what any red blooded man would do in this situation.

He ran like a little girl.

But with dignity.

/

He did it, he finally did it! It had taken him close to an hour, but he had finally did it! He had escaped not one, but two! Count em, two of Koori's fan girls! He was on fire! His inner chibi suddenly stopped dancing as he noticed his girlfriend, Umi was standing near Ichiraku. He walked over to her, sneaking up behind her before he wrapped her in a hug from behind. "How ya doing Umi-chan?" He asked as she nuzzled his jaw slightly.

She turned around in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm doing great. You on the other hand are going to be late for your team meeting. If I remember right you told me that it starts in about ten minutes." She said as she kissed him again before pointing at the clock on the wall.

Matao looked at the clock, before he gave her another quick kiss and hurried off to the team meeting. He ran as fast as he could up to training ground ten. He skidded to a stop as soon as he came through the entrance and noticed a girl with long brown hair sitting on the steps in the cente of the training field. He walked over to the girl sitting on the steps and sat down near her.

She glanced at him for a second before she talked to him. "You Matao?" She said, a bored tone in her voice.

"Yep." He said with a yawn. "You one of Koori's fan girls?" He said as he continued to groan internally at his crappy luck.

She stayed quiet; almost as it she sensed his annoyance. She just continued to stare at the enterance to the field, when she felt a tickle of chakra behind the two of them. She and Matao turned their heads to look behind them to see a woman with long red hair, wearing a black tight sweatshirt that she kept unzipped, a loose black skirt that ended just past her knees and a black tank top that was kept tight by her sizable chest. On her face was a pair of half-moon glasses and a tattoo on her cheek that looked like a semi-colon. In her right hand was a little orange book, with the title, "On Toast" and she currently had her nose in it and was letting out a few giggles every few seconds.

Matao was the first one to stand up and go around her to read some of the book. His eyes widened as he read a few lines that I cannot write without raising the maturity rating of this story. He took a few steps back from her, sputtering as he tried to form words. "What the hell are you reading you old hag?" He yelled as he took a few steps back.

The woman slammed her book shut, before she put it in her hip pouch and disappeared before she reappeared in front of him again, in her hands were about a foot and a half of white hair. Matao's eyes widened as he felt wind blowing on the back of his neck, as he noticed that she had his hair in her hands. "How the hell did you do that?" He asked as he felt his now shortened hair, it ending at his shoulders instead of at his waist.

She smiled as she looked him in the face, before she threw his hair into the air, letting it be scattered by the wind, as she disappeared along with it. "Jonin." She said simply as she reappeared behind him, patting him on the cheek, before licking it. She then stepped back, leaving him shocked at what she did, whether it was the haircut, or the lick on the cheek, she didn't know or care. She slowly walked in front of the two of them before she sat down. "I am Kaijii Meada, Jonin sensei of Team 3. I'd like for all of you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." She said with a voice of authority. "You first, little miss." She said, pointing to the brunette.

She sat up a bit straighter. "I'm Rin. I like medical books, reading, writing, and music. I don't like idiots that think that people that study medicine are nerds. I like finding new things to read, and writing by a pond or lake. I hope to someday be a medic on par with Tsunade-sama in her pride." Rin finished as she struggled not to take out a book and begin reading out of boredom.

Kaijii nodded, smiling at the prospect of a future medic on the team. She looked at Matao, noticing that he too was impressed with the girl's devotion to medicine. "alright, your turn lil' Shiro." She said as she pointed at Matao.

He sighed as he had a slight eye twitch at the annoying nickname. "I'm Matao Uzumaki. I like ramen, dango, pizza, sake, reading anything interesting. I also like listening to music, and trying to find anything fun to do. I don't like people that hate others for reasons that they can't control. I like playing video games and trying to learn new jutsu. My dream is to become a sannin someday." He ended with a small smile.

Kaijii smiled at his words. She looked between the two students in front of her. "You both have some lofty goals, ones that I will do all in my power to help you achieve them." She said with a smile. "We still have one teammate left that has yet to arrive. I wonder where he is." She added, muttering the last part as she looked around.

"Right here, Kijin Karada!" Said a voice from behind her.

**Yep, I finally did it. I finally redid the prologue and chapter 1. I hope you all like the revised versions of these chapters, I know I sure do. Like I stated earlier at the beginning before I started the chapter, let me know if you all think I should redo chapter 2. Read, review, and enjoy.**


	3. Fight 2

**New chapter! YAHOO! Please tell me ya'll are excited? I'm so sorry that I took so long, but I finally found all my notes and such from a while ago. I can finally continue with this story, so show me some love and review! Fyi, I'm kinda writing this story in my spare time, so it's not going to have holy crap long 25+ pages. Hate to say it, but I'm lucky if I can crank out five pages. College and everything. Algebra is my kryptonite. I absolutely find it pointless for math to have letters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. If I did, I would have more than just a few bucks, and live off instant ramen and yogurt.**

**Chapter 2: The Third Member of the Team, Friend, or Foe?**

A very pissed off Kaijii-Sensei was looking at the third teammate. He had his headband over his eyes, was wearing a grey t-shirt, and black cargo pants. Kaijii then stood up and smiled as she yelled "DON'T EVER CALL ME BY MY REAL GODDAMN NAME YA LITTLE SHIT! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS BACK HERE!" she then began to chase him.

After about twenty minutes, they stopped so they could introduce the third member, which sat on the ground, smirking. "I am Koori Matsurahira. I don't like anything, except blood. Which means I hate everything else. My dream, is more of a definite thing than something as flimsy as a dream. I WILL kill a certain Family for wronging me in the past. You can count on it."

Everyone stared at the new team member for a few seconds, when they heard someone yell, "KAIJII! GET OVER HERE PLEASE!"

"One sec. I'll be back in a minute." she muttered as she jumped over them to see what a certain blonde haired shinobi wanted.

/

"Well, I have good news for you Matao. You've started to get your Kekkei Genkai, the Youkaigan. It has all the aspects of the Sharingan, along with a few of the Byakugan. Plus a few things you'll need to figure out on your own." Kaijii said as she approached them after her chat with Naruto.

When Matao heard this, he just sat down and started to think, as an evil grin appeared on his face, making his teammate Rin, shiver.

"But until then, we have training, since I don't feel like making you take my test. I kinda like you three." she said as a grin appeared on her face. "Now, I need you three to sign these forms."

"What are they for, Sensei?" asked Rin as she took her form.

"Because I'm training you. Your souls may belong to God, but your asses are mine." she said as she licked a kunai. "Now, lets get started." she said as kunai appeared in-between each finger.

/

Matao and Umi were walking down the street to the sushi shop after Matao's tortur- I mean training…yeah.

"That sadistic bitch! What the hell is wrong with her? She just haaad to get the bright idea that if I get put in a life or death situation, I'll unlock the Youkaigan. She made me dodge Jutsus, kunai, shuriken, rocks, you name it, it was flying at me. Hell, she threw a damn kitchen sink at me!" he growled as he punted a poor unsuspecting soda can into the stratosphere.

"It's alright Matao, she's only looking out for your future interests." Umi said as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"I just hope she doesn't try this every day. I'll probably die." he said with a sad and slightly terrified sigh.

/

Matao was talking with Rin while he trained with a boken while he along with his team waited for their sensei to show up.

"So why are you practicing swordsmanship?" Rin asked as she sat on the railing of the bridge next to where Koori was leaning. "Shouldn't your Ninja skills be enough for missions?" she added as she watched him pull off a guard break followed by a counter.

"They should be, but honestly, I don't want to take a single chance when it comes to being prepared." He said as he walked over to his teammates and picked up his water bottle and took a long sip. "I believe that there is no such thing as being over prepared." he said as he set down the water bottle and began to walk back over to the spot he'd been practicing when their sensei walked up to them, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey brat's! Today we have our first C-rank mission." she said as she punched the air. "The Hokage said that it was gonna be just a routine border patrol, so you should pack for an extended trip." She then stretched and popped the kinks out of her back. "Let's get to the tower and find out the details." she added as Koori scoffed before she began to drag him to the tower by the ear, grumbling to herself about brats trying to look cool.

/

She kicked open the door to the office while her team followed behind her, each one having the grace to look embarrassed by their sensei's eccentric behavior. "Hokage-sama, Team 3 Reporting as ordered1" she said as she waved to the blonde haired man sitting behind the desk.

"Great!" Naruto said as he stood up, glaring at the stacks of paper next to him on the desk.

"POPS!" Matao yelled as he jumped over the desk, miraculously missing the stacks of papers as he tackled his father to the ground and sat on his chest. "You owe me! I want the sword you promised me that I'd get if I was promoted to Genin. Cough it up, or I'll tell momma about your hidden collection of orange books." he added with a devilish grin.

"Fine, just get the hell off of me." he wheezed as he pushed his son off of his chest. He walked over to the desk and pulled out a katana in it's sheath and tossed it to Matao.

Matao caught it, and almost reverently drew it from its sheath, before dropping his jaw at all the nicks on the blade, and the shoddy condition of the handles wrappings. "The fuck happened to this thing? It looks like a piece of shit!" he growled out as he sheathed it and walked up to his father.

"Trust me, that is the blade I promised. It belonged to your father who was a good friend of mine before he was murdered." Naruto said as he adopted a serious look on his face. "He said that it was dangerous to have the blade at his home, while your brother was there. I promised that I'd look after it, and now that you're a genin, I believed you ready for it." he finished with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Matao said as he hugged the blade close to his chest, a sad smile crossing his face, before Koori coughed and drew them out of their moment.

"We have a mission we need to be briefed on?" he said as he absentmindedly spun a kunai on his finger.

"He has a point. I'd like to hear about it so I know what to prepare for." Rin said, trying to appeal to Koori.

"You're right. Well, it's a month long C-rank border patrol mission. It shouldn't be too hard. Just be careful and think before you act and you'll be fine." Naruto said with a slight smile on his face. "You'll leave for the mission in the morning. Meet up at the west gate at 9:00am. Dismissed." he said before grumbling about going back to the paperwork.

"Hey dad?" Matao said before he and the rest of his team left. "Where is Tsunade? I thought that you had practical training during the first and last week of each month." he said as he cracked his neck.

"There's a Texas Hold 'em tournament over in Tanzaku town. Old hag couldn't resist." he said with a laugh the Matao and Kaijii returned with enthusiasm, while Rin and Koori only chuckled slightly.

/

Matao along with his team were walking down the street towards Ichiraku, when Koori suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. "I'm heading home." he said as he suddenly turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to follow him. Something might be wrong." Rin said as she hurried after him.

Matao merely shrugged. "Guess the don't want ramen. Oh well. I'm just glad Miss Ayame decided to add dango to the menu. That stuff's amazing!" he muttered to himself as he continued to walk to Ichiraku, unaware of the trouble and pain that the upcoming mission would bring.


	4. Fight 3

**Ah, it's good to be writing this again. I forgot the rush and the fun of it. Well, here's the new chapter! Also, here are the ages for everyone: Matao: 16; Rin: 16; Koori: 16; Kaijii: 24 (bullshit, she's 32). Also, for this chapter, I MIGHT need to up the rating to M. Just for this one due to some slight sexual content. All in good fun though, just for shits and giggles. Also, there will be some incredibly subtle foreshadowing, so see if you can find it. Let me know what you think it was in a review and I'll let you know next chapter if anyone was right or not. Though I won't specify who was right. That's for me to know and for you to stay hooked to eventually find out.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. Wish I did, I would be able to eat more than instant ramen and yogurt.**

**Chapter 3: Old Memories, Old Pain**

Matao was waiting at the gates early that morning, waiting for his team. His wardrobe had changed since their first meeting. He now wore a pair of black cargo pants, with his sword at his left hip. He wore a sleeveless black t-shirt with a sleeveless red jacket that ended at his knees. On his right arm was a tattoo of seven swords inside a circle. He was currently sitting against the guard stand by the gate, sipping a cup of coffee and talking to the eternal chunin Izumo and Kotetsu.

Matao took a sip of his coffee, going wide eyed at what Kotetsu had just told him. "So, you're telling me that on a mission to Oni no Kuni, Izumo frenched a tranny?" He asked with a laugh.

"In my defense, she looked like a 100% hot ass chick." He said as he began to rub the bridge of his nose. "I thought that she just had a kunai with her. It most definitely wasn't a kunai, so I ran like a bat outta hell." He said as Matao and Kotetsu continued to laugh.

Matao continued to laugh as Kaijii and Rin showed up. "What're you three stooges laughing about?" Kaijii asked as she walked up, popping the kinks out of her back.

Matao answered in-between giggles. "Just talking about when Izumo frenched a tranny." He said before he burst into laughter again.

Rin giggled slightly before she rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't it have been obvious that she was packing pecker?" Rin said as she cracked her neck.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at her. You could have heard a senbon drop.

Matao was the first one to break the silence. "The hell did you just say?" He asked, trying to hold back giggles.

"What is your problem? Why are you all looking at me?" She asked as she backed away slightly.

Kaijii walked up to Rin and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You're supposed to be the good girl, the one who can do no wrong, while still slaughtering your enemies." She then shook her head at the girl. "Promise me that you won't say anything like that again?" She asked all starry eyed, Matao, Izumo and Kotetsu all nodding in the background.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Rin yelled, right as Koori showed up, shaking his head at the moronic display of his squad mates.

"Well, now that our morning retardness has dissipated, let's move out!" Kaijii said as she punched the air.

/

As per Kaijii-sensei's orders, they were taking their time to get to the meeting spot where they would switch with the current border patrol. The reason they were taking their time is because Kaijii told them that it was one of the most boring things in existence, third only to watching the gate (2nd), and D-ranks (1st). As they continued down the road, they noticed a village coming up.

Kaijii slowed to a stop before turning around. "Alright, who wants to rest?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly.

Rin sighed in anticipation. "Finally! This is the most I've had to walk since the academy." She said as she began imagining hot springs and other luxuries.

Both Matao and Koori were standing in silence, both for different reasons. Koori just listened to the conversation, uninterested, while Matao stared at the village, his face grim. He took and involuntary step backwards, shivering slightly. '_My old village. Maybe I can get some information about my brother here._' He thought before he felt someone poke him in the shoulder.

"Everything alright Matao?" Rin asked as she saw him staring at the village. "You're not looking too good." She added as she saw his face turn the color of his hair.

He turned away from her and walked toward the village ahead of the group, silently pushing past Rin, Koori, and Kaijii-sensei. "Loser! What the hell is your problem? Never been in a town before?" Koori sneered, not noticing Matao stop directly in front of him.

Matao wordlessly spun around and grabbed Koori by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air, his voice no more than a growl. "This is the village I fucking grew up in. My family was MURDERED in front of me, before I had the shit beat out of me! If you want to get on my case about me being uncomfortable here, then I'll punt you all the way back to your apartment in Konoha!" He then let go of Koori and dropped him on his ass. "Anyone else want to comment?" He said as he continued to walk to the village.

/

Team 3 continued to walk towards the village gates, the sun going down behind them. Kaijii sighed as she saw Matao looking ahead of her, his face impassive, but she could see that his mind was in turmoil. She slowed down till she was walking next to him, before she placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense at the contact. "Easy, Matao. Everything'll be fine. Trust me on this." She said as she gave him a small smile, the tattoo on her left cheek scrunching slightly.

"It won't be fine." He muttered as he shook her hand off his shoulder. "It won't be fine until I kill that son of a bitch I call a brother." He growled out as he continued to walk ahead of her, not noticing the flash of sadness cross her face momentarily.

Kaijii sighed before jumping ahead of them, landing in front of Koori as he was about to tell the guard his whole spiel about why he should let him go inside the village due to his nobility, blah, blah, blah. Kaijii had never really paid attention to his rant that much, she had her mind on much more important things, like sake, or which Jonin had the nicest ass. She currently had it tied three-ways between Kurenai, Anko, and Kakashi. The first two for the fact that they had the greatest glutes workout in Konoha, perhaps in all the great nations. It made Gai's workout look like a leisurely stroll, and Kakashi because it was Kakashi. She wanted to see under that damned mask, and if that meant getting in his pants, so be it! She had to push down the little bit of sanity that she had left that asked, 'What the bloody fuck are you smoking? How the hell does that make sense?' before noticing that her students were on the other side of the gate, as she stood in the doorway in lala land, a small drop of blood coming out of her nose, and a slight tingling in her crotch. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE LOOKING AT? MOVE IT! MOVE IT! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU CAMP OUTSIDE WHILE I GET THE HOTEL ROOM TO MYSELF!" She yelled as she quickly wiped the blood from her nose, her Genin jumping as they turned around and began marching in front of her.

God she loved being a sensei to such malleable teenage minds. So easy to inspire terror in.

She'd make Ibiki proud.

Along with Jiraiya, rest his soul.

/

The four of them walked into the hotel they'd be staying in. The second they got to the room, they, and by they I mean the genin, noticed there was only one bed. "Sensei?" Rin asked, stepping forward. "Who gets the bed?" She said immediately regretting it as she saw Kaijii-sensei drop her own bag next to the bed and lay out on it.

"Me kiddo." She said sighing as she felt the comfortableness of the bed, absently noting that it was comfier than her own and wondering if she could possibly steal it and bring it back with her to Konoha and not get caught. "It's my duty to toughen you all up, so you all get to sleep on the floor. Unless you're brave enough to try and share the bed with me and not expect to wind up as a kunai pincushion." She grinned as she saw the genin pale and lay out their sleeping bags in the den area of the hotel room.

"Sensei, I saw that this hotel had a public bath. Are we going to have a schedule for the baths, or are we going to use the shower in the room?" Koori asked as he adjusted his headband which was covering his eyes.

"Jackass has a point." Matao said as Koori looked in his way in what he assumed was a glare. "I sure as hell ain't waiting for all of you to finish showering before I get to take mine."

Kaijii sighed as she sat up in the bed and looked at her genin. "We're going to use the hotel's bathhouse. It's easier and a hell of a lot more fun." She said as her genin went to their bags and began to grab their toiletries. "Where the hell are you three going?"

"To take a bath." They said at the same time before blinking and looking at each other.

Kaijii began to crack up at that. "Damn, in stereo! Wait and let me get my shit and I'll go down there with the rest of you." She said as she pulled a pouch of toiletries out of her bag, along with a towel.

With that, Team 3 went out of the room and down to the bathhouse part of the hotel.

/

Rin and Kaijii went to the women's side as Matao and Koori went to the men's side. Kaijii and Rin went to the changing room and got clothing baskets next to each other. As they were undressing, Rin noticed two tattoos matching the one on her sensei's left cheek on her left breast and left hip.

"Sensei, why do you have three matching tattoos?" She asked as she saw Kaijii's eyes widen slightly behind her glasses.

Kaijii sighed as she left her towel in the basket next to her clothes. She then turned to face her student, full nude, and said, "They're not tattoos, they're seals. And why are you looking there? Got a little something for me?" She said as she got behind Rin, wrapping one arm around her stomach, the other unhooking the front of her bra.

Rin blushed heavily as she felt her sensei wrap her arms around her, and felt to large mounds pressing on her back. "S-Sen-sensei? What are you doing?" She stuttered as she felt her sensei give her revealed breasts a squeeze. She then gave a small squeak as she felt Kaijii slide her panties down with one of her feet, one hand coming off her breast, trailing down her stomach, and coming to rest on the small patch of hair above her womanhood.

"I'm going to go on a limb here and guess that no one has ever touched you like this." She said as she moved her fingers around the patch of hair, tickling Rin slightly, before licking her ear. "Do you want to continue?" She asked huskily, her breath tickling Rin's collarbone.

Rin opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, but no sound came out. Kaijii the sported an evil grin before stepping back and laughing a little bit. "Sorry about that, I haven't pranked anyone in a hell of a long time and I just couldn't resist." She then stopped laughing as she saw Rin had zoned out, a fine trail of fluid going down her leg.

Kaijii blinked once.

Then twice.

Then once again for good measure.

"Good God, I got her off just from that?" She muttered as she waved her hand in front of Rin for about thirty seconds. "Hey! Bath time! Come on!" She said, snapping her fingers in front on the poor girls face, finally making her come too.

Rin stepped forward and placed a hand on Kaijii's mouth, and another hand a good bit further south. "Never speak of this to anyone, or so help me God, I will make you get off so hard, you won't be able to move for a week." She growled out, discreetly using her fingers to get her point across, causing Kaijii to moan against her hand.

Kaijii nodded, her face red. As Rin moved her hand away from both areas, Kaijii grinned before clapping the younger girl on the back, and giving Rin's fingers a lick. "It'll be our little secret." She purred as she walked away laughing at the star struck look on the girls face.

Yep, she still got it. Though, that Rin could become a world class flirt if Kaijii gave her a bit of poking, and prodding, before shoving her in the right direction. She then absently wondered what Neji was up to, and if he would want to go a few rounds when she got back to Konoha. A month is a looong time for no hanky-panky. And she couldn't get any hand time when she had to share a tent.

She frowned at that thought.

It was gonna be a loooooong damn month.

/Men's side/

Matao sighed as he slid into the tub, sliding down until the water covered him completely. He let his head rise above the water, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and once again sighing as he felt the hot water take out the knots, tight spots and sore spots in his back. The peaceful feeling was almost enough to take his mind away from finding out information about his brother. Almost.

He felt the water shift as someone else entered the pool-sized tub. He glanced over and saw Koori sit down near him, though not sinking into the tub as much as he had. "What do you want Koori?" He asked, noticing that the young lad had a bandanna covering his eyes instead of his headband.

"I'm wondering what the hell your problem is today." He said as he popped the kinks out of his back.

"I already told you, this town brings up a lot of bad memories for me." Matao said with a growl. "Now fuck off. You're turning the water cold." Matao growled out as Koori got up and out of the tub. '_Finally, now I can get back to thinking of how to gather some info before we leave tomorrow._' His thoughts were suddenly cut off as a foot connected with the top of his head, sending him sliding underneath the water. He erupted out of the water, standing up and sputtering, when he saw Koori standing there with a grin on his face.

"That lighten you up loser? Or do I have to knock some more sense into you?" He said as he gave Matao the 'come on' gesture, as he adopted a fighting stance.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Matao growled as he darted towards Koori, only to get thrown into the air.

And over to the women's side.

"Oops." Koori said before he slid into the tub and waited for the chaos to ensue.

And ensue it did.

/Women's side/

Kaijii and Rin were sitting in one of the many tubs on the women's side, the former having a large smile on her face due to the bottle of sake next to her, and the latter blushing, trying to rid herself of the memory of what had transpired in the locker room.

"Sensei, does sake really taste that good?" Rin asked as she saw her sensei take a large gulp of the alcoholic beverage.

"You can bet your sweet ass it does." She said as she sighed in elation. "There is no drink that is better that sake." She said sagely as she handed Rin the bottle. "Take a sip." She said with a grin, going strangely sith lord on her. "Yes, drink the sake, you know you want too. Join us, join the ones who drink." She added as she slowly waved her hand in front of the girls face.

Rin snorted and rolled her eyes as she brought the bottle to her lips, when a huge splash knocked it out of her hands and spilled it into the tub.

Matao rose from the water, sputtering. "That asshole! I'm gonna kill him for that cheap ass move!" He growled, unaware that his towel slid off and was floating next to his knees. Or that he was standing in front of his sensei and teammate. Or that he was going to be enduring severe bodily harm if he didn't notice his towel.

He didn't.

He also didn't notice Kaijii wink at Rin and mouth, 'watch this'.

Kaijii the stood up and got Matao's attention by wrapping him in a hug. "Hey now, what are you doing on this side? Aren't you supposed to be on that side, not here giving me and Rin a show?" She said before licking his ear.

"Sensei?" Matao said surprised. "He threw me to the women's side, didn't he?" He said as he slumped his shoulders, knowing that his doom was quite possibly imminent.

"Why do you sound so depressed? Don't you want to see us?" She said as she trailed a hand down Matao's stomach, Rin gasping as she knew what her sensei was about to attempt.

"I refuse to answer because there is no right answer." He said, as Kaijii stopped what she was doing and saw that he looked bored.

"Good answer." She said with a grin. "But what does this guy say about it?" She said looking down, expecting to see his solider standing at attention.

Except it wasn't.

His driver was stopped. His solider was asleep. The trouser snake was hibernating. He wasn't locked and loaded. He wasn't ready for action. His sword was sheathed. He didn't have a round in the chamber. Is anyone understanding these innuendos?

"I wasn't expecting that." Kaijii muttered as she stood back. "What's wrong, aren't we good looking enough?" She said with a coy smile and she appeared behind Rin and began to massage her breasts, making the girl moan.

Still nothing.

Kaijii stopped her ministrations and walked over to Matao and grabbed him by his junk, making him squeak in pain. "Why ain't you getting hard?" She asked as she pulled him by his mini-me.

Matao answered as best he could, his voice noticeably higher. "I have a girlfriend. I ain't a cheater." He squeaked, before she let go and threw his towel in his face.

Kaijii nodded in approval at his words. "That's the best answer I could have heard. It's refreshing to hear that someone your age is that devoted to his partner. Usually most men your age are running around trying to tap anything human and female." She said as she continued to nod sagely, her arms crossed under her breasts, pushing them up.

"Great." Matao said as he rolled his eyes. "Can I go back to my side? I think Rin is plotting my demise, and from the look on her face, it's not going to be quick or painless." He said as the look on his female teammate's face grew more murderous by the second.

She then lifted him up by the wrist and chucked him over the divider, laughing manically.

He'd be fine right? After all, it's way too early to kill off the main character.

Oops, broke fourth wall.

FIRST RULE OF FOUTH WALL! NEVER TALK ABOUT FOURTH WALL!

SECOND RULD OF FOURTH WALL! NEVER TALK ABOUT FOURTH WALL, SIR!

/

Team 3 were all lounging in the den area of the hotel room. Koori was oozing smugness, the bandanna still covering his eyes. Rin sitting at the table flipping through channels on the TV, while giving off an aura of bloodlust every time she glanced at her teammate. Matao was sitting on the couch, wearing a grey muscle shirt and a pair of black sleep pants, reading a book about different sword techniques. Kaijii was sitting on the couch next to him in a black muscle shirt, and a pair of blood red sleep pants.

Kaijii stretched a little, giving a satisfied sigh as she heard her back crack a pew times. She then absently looked at the clock and saw that it was after 11pm. "Alright, time for bed. We've got to check out by noon tomorrow. So get some shut eye." She said as she waved at them and the finished whatever they were doing to relieve their boredom. Kaijii saw each one of them climb into their respective sleeping bags before she walked over to the bed and climbed into it, sighing at the comfort and softness it had.

Matao lay down in his sleeping bag, not at all trying to go to sleep. He had a plan. He was going to go and get any information he could once everyone was asleep.

/

It was around one in the morning when he was positive that everyone was asleep. Rin and Koori were snoring lightly, and Kaijii was sound asleep making a light breathing noise as she slept.

He silently crept out of his sleeping bag and pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt. He picked up his combat boots and slowly crept to the door, making sure he had the card key in his pocket before he silently went through the door, thankful that the hallway light was dim enough that it barely let any light into the room. He then closed the door and tied his boots before he hurried down to the lobby, not noticing Kaijii leave the room and follow after him, a curious expression on her face.

As soon as he was out of the hotel, he jumped up and began to run across the rooftops, toward what would be the equivalence of the clan district in Konoha, oblivious to Kaijii running behind him, lower in the streets. He slowed until he jumped off one of the roofs and landed in front of a house that was looked like it hadn't had any residents in years. Kaijii watched him from the shadows as he stood there for about a minute before he entered the house through one of the broken windows on the ground floor, taking a small flashlight out of one of his pockets. Kaijii waited a few minutes before she entered the house through the same broken window.

She gasped slightly, before she quickly put a hand over her mouth. What had made her gasp were the bloodstains on the walls that she could see through the moonlight. She silently crept through the halls, before she noticed Matao stop in front of a door with a faded nameplate on it at the top of the stairs. He opened the door and crept inside, closing the door behind him. She blinked and silently dashed up the stairs and peered at the nameplate. She could barely make out the name Dijin Sakano through the grime and worn down condition the name plate was in. She quickly backed away into another room as she heard the handle begin to turn; absently noting that she had backed herself into a closet. She closed the door enough that she could see out the tiny crack between the door and the door frame.

She saw Matao grimace as he walked out of the room, looking furious, as he clenched a piece of paper in his hands. He began to walk down the hall, when he suddenly stopped, a look of panic on his face as he put his nose up in the air slightly and began to sniff. He then looked around for a few seconds, still sniffing the air. He suddenly looked at the closet she was currently hiding in and began to walk toward it. She backed up against the wall as best she could, when Matao stopped at the door and whispered loud enough for her to hear. "I'll be back before morning sensei. I'll explain everything later." He said as he then walked past the closet.

She then opened the closet door and grabbed him by the shoulder, slapping her hand over his mouth. "The hell you are. I told you all to go to sleep since we have an early morning. You better give me a damned good answer for sneaking out." She growled out, slowly moving her hand away from his mouth.

He stayed silent for a few seconds before whispering out his answer. "I'm looking for answers for where my brother went after slaughtering my family." He muttered as tears welled up behind his eyes, which he slammed shut, forcing himself not to cry, something he hadn't done since he was a small child.

Kaijii sighed as she pushed him to his knees and joined him there, wrapping her arms around him, burying his face in her shoulder. "You don't have to carry all your burdens on your shoulders. Ask your friends for help sometimes. When you're hurting, it's never good to keep it bottled up, since someday, that bottle will burst and nothing will ever be the same." She whispered soothingly as she stroked his hair, her mind drifting to days long past. He continued to fight the tears that just wouldn't disappear, until he finally succumbed to them and sobbed into her shoulder, shaking as he let out twelve years of denied tears, cursing himself for being weak enough to let his sensei see him cry.

"There, there. Let it all out. I'm here for you, and so are your teammates." She said as she felt the teen shudder as sobs racked his body. "Everything will be fine. Trust me on this." She whispered into his ear softly.

The two of them stayed there for a while, neither knew for how long. Matao continued to cry, cursing the tears that wouldn't stop. Once they finally did, he let out a sniff and pulled away from his sensei, seeing her give him a small smile. "What the hell? You must think I'm nothing but a shit shinobi, huh?" He said with a chuckle as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "You must think I'm a loser, breaking down like that." He added, giving a dry laugh.

She scooted forward, and pulled him into a gentle hug. "No, I don't." She said as she felt tears of her own appear, before she blinked them away. "I did nothing but cry after my family abandoned me in Konoha after they completed the sealing ritual." She said as she once again began to stroke his hair.

Matao looked confused. "Sealing ritual?" He asked as he let his arms hang at his sides, unsure what to do.

She gave him a sad smile. "At the first team meeting, Koori told everyone my real name. Kijin Karada." She said sighing. "The Karada clan is hated and feared for our bloodline. When a Karada is born they have a demon sealed into their body by the use of three seals, one of which is visible on my face. The point of the sealing is to help control the Karada bloodline, the Mugan. The empty eye. Until the age of six each child must have their eyes covered so they can have enough time to adapt their eyes to the sealed demon's senses. The sealing ritual is only considered complete if two things are done. If the child is still alive, and if they can use the eye without killing themselves. My mother and father left me here after it was apparent that I was a success. My brothers Kai and Kon visit me from time to time, but my parents want nothing to do with me." She finished, a fine trail of tears going down her face, as she sobbed lightly at the end.

Matao slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and patted her back, whispering as he did it. "There, there?" He said uncertainly.

Kaijii laughed slightly. "You're not very good at the whole comforting thing, are you?" She asked laughing with a slight sniffle.

Matao laughed too. "No, I'm completely hopeless at it." He said as she gave him a quick hug, before she whispered in his ear.

"You're such a Y chromosome." She muttered before she broke the hug and stood up, wiping the tears from her face. "This is enough sappy shit. Let's get back to the hotel before those two wake up." She said as she extended her hand, which he took with a slight grin.

"Yeah." He said as they dashed out of the ruined house and back to the hotel.

**WHOOO! Over ten friggin pages! Well, that's this chapter done so review please, and I'll have the next chapter out after I get a few reviews. So, yeah. Thanksgiving is coming up, so I'm probably going to start on the next chapter after it's over and done with. God I hate holidays. Well, reviews make me happy, so make sure you click the button. You know you want to.**

**Bring me a taco…**

**SHUT UP GEORGE W. BUSH! Bring me the taco instead. Meheheh. Tacos rule.**

**Anyone who can tell me what gave me the idea for that get's a cookie. A really big one.**


	5. Fight 4

**Helllllo everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday. I'm back with another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, don't you think I could afford to put gas in my truck and eat more than ramen and yogurt? And they say lawyers are smart.**

**Chapter 4: boredom, excitement, and dirty thoughts**

Bored.

That one word described and summarized the last three weeks of Matao's life and C-rank mission. Run one way one day, run back the same way again the next day. Repeat. Over. And over. And over. And fucking over. He was about to introduce a kunai to his forehead, just to see if anything got exciting. He thought that C-ranks were supposed to have some element of suspense, action, SOMETHING! He assumed that his sensei knew he was bored, then again that was something that they had in common. A few times she looked ready to shove a kunai up someone's ass. He sighed as they continued to run along the border.

BOOOORRREEED!

Kaijii sighed as she could tell what her student was thinking. She had thought that running everyday would give them something to do so they wouldn't be bored. She had been wrong. The worst part? Her red badge of monthly womanhood had started halfway through the mission. Oooh, if only she had encountered a missing nin, or a foregin shinobi, or hell, a rabid squirrel. ANYTHING would have worked. She had needed to kill something those first few days, so she volunteered each and every time it was time to hunt for food. She thought her students would have a heart attack when she had brought that deer carcass into camp. Though, that wasn't anywhere near as bad as what happened near the end of that week. She had forgotten that her hormones near the end of her monthlies always left her hornier than a rabbit in mating season. Worst part? No alone time. None! She had thought she'd go insane. But she endured, that she did. When she got back to Konoha, she'd give her team a week off, go rent a dirty movie, and GO. TO. TOWN! THE WHOLE WEEK! ALL. OF. IT! MWAHAHAHAHA!

She didn't notice that her team noticed her slightly perverted smile, as she gave a little evil/perverted laugh. Koori sighed as he eyed his teammates from behind his headband, his bloodline letting his see through it.

How did he get stuck on this insane team? He got the sensei that wasn't playing with a full deck, the Uzumaki that seemed to be bipolar. One second he was happy and smiling, the next he was psychotic and a pyromaniac and blaming it all on boredom of all things. That was nothing, NOTHING compared to his final teammate. Rin. Good lord, he knew that things were a bit boring, and that they needed to do something to pass the time, but she had tried to crawl into his sleeping bag with nothing on! Sure, he wouldn't mind banging her, but only if she stopped trying to rape him. Geez, he was glad he woke up when he did, and saw her taking out the duct tape and syringe. What was she trying to do, bang him or pull a Dexter on him? He shivered at that thought. He knew that he, just like other males had a tough time with finishing puberty, the whole raging hormones thing. Males had NOTHING on women when it came to that though. It was one moment they were happy, then pissed, then trying to rip your pants off. Make up your mind already! He glanced over his shoulder and saw his teammate staring at his ass. But what's this, not only was she staring at his ass, but at Matao's and Kaijii-sensei's as well! He shuddered at that and hurried past the two of them, intent on getting away from her perverted stare.

Rin was in a bind. She had always been a good student. A quiet girl, that never had a perverted thought go through her head. Never. Not until her sensei did that-that thing to her at the bath house. No one had ever touched her like that, not even herself! She had never had an orgasm before, not before the bathhouse. Not even a wet dream! She had never thought that it would feel so, so, good! She had been more than willing to let Kaijii-sensei continue when Matao landed in front of them at the bathhouse, mainly because it had felt so goddamn good! Then she had noticed Matao's thing. The first dick she ever sees outside of a biology book and it's his. What. The. Hell? Worst part? She had heard that when most males see an attractive female in the buff they get it up. She had always thought of herself as attractive. Not the worst looking girl, but not the best looking girl. Still attractive though. He won't even get it up for her! Though, her anger had instantly vanished once she had heard that it was because he was being loyal to his girlfriend. She had never known he could be so sweet, or that sexy. Dammit! There she goes again! When she got back to Konoha, she was going to ask Kaijii what the hell she was supposed to do now that she was so fucking horny!

Team 3 all sighed at once, and for the first time, they all agreed on one thing.

Border patrol sucked ass!

/

As they all built camp, Matao made one shadow clone and drew his sword, before instructing the clone to correct his stance whenever he needed to. Koori took care of the fire, while Kaijii went hunting, and Rin set up the tents.

Again.

As they waited for the squirrel to cook, Matao looked at the face of everyone on Team 3 before saying what was on his mind. "I'm really fucking bored."

"We know." Rin growled out.

"What should we do?" He asked, oblivious to Rin's eye twitching.

"How about shutting the hell up and eating your squirrel!" She growled out as Kaijii came back with a few more squirrels and about six rabbits.

She sighed as she saw that everyone was once again at each other's throats. '_Maybe tomorrow will be better_.' She thought with a sigh. After they all finished dinner, they all went to sleep, each one hoping, praying, wishing that something would happen tomorrow.

Anything!

I guess no one ever told them to be careful what they wished for.

Eh, oh well.

/

Matao was in the front of the formation, Kaijii-sensei behind him with Koori and Rin bringing up the rear. Each one counting down the remaining days until they were to be relieved from border patrol. More like counting the seconds. Matao sighed, before noticing that the blade on his hip was shaking in its sheath, almost as if it were anticipating battle. He shrugged, deciding to ignore it. Probably just his imagination anyway.

Kaijii blinked curiously as she saw Matao begin to exude an aura of calmness, which was surprising since he was the one that seemed most likely to go on a killing spree if he got anymore bored. She sighed before she felt a tingle in the back of her mind. '_Someone's nearby. I can feel them._' She thought as she glanced around. '_Mugan._' She thought as her eyes changed. They turned completely black, and a silver three point shuriken appeared in the center. She glanced around again, focusing on all human chakra in the vicinity. She didn't expect to find anything; after all, she was probably just being paranoid.

Until she saw it. And then she blacked out.

/

'_What happened?_' She thought as she tried to move, but discovered she was unable to. '_Why can't I move? What the hell is going on?_' She thought as she struggled to wake up, slowly regaining her awareness of the situation, from the sounds of battle. She slowly opened her eyes, ignoring the blinding pain her body was in as she slowly looked around.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Matao was standing, barely, his sword in a defensive position, while Koori and Rin were lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. She felt blinding pain as she saw that she was pinned to a tree, a kunai through each of her hands and a demon suppression seal placed on her chest. '_Well that explains the blinding pain._' She thought with a depressed mental sigh. She looked over to see who Matao was fighting, and saw it was a man around six feet tall wearing a black cloak over a pair of black shinobi pants and a black shirt. In his left hand was a chokuto katana, with what appeared to be lightning chakra swirling around it.

"You've grown powerful, Matao." The man said as he sent a blast of lightning at him. "You may be wielding the Tetseijin, something I swore I would never let you do, but you don't have any clue how to use it to its full potential, foolish little brother." He said as he dashed at Matao, who barely dodged a fatal strike from the blade, a slash appearing on his chest splattering blood on the ground.

"I'm using it just fine! I'm going to make sure you die!" Matao yelled, placing his left hand on his bleeding chest, as he lifted the blade in front of him with his right hand. "You're just pissed that dad left it to me instead of you!" He said as he ran at him, swinging his blade at his brother's face.

Dijin blocked the blade, before he jumped back and landed in front of the tree that Kaijii was pinned to and placed his blade at her throat. "You're too weak to fight me now. Sheathe the Tetseijin and place it at my feet and I'll take it and be on my way." He said as he pressed the tip of the blade into Kaijii's throat slightly, drawing a small line of blood. "Unless you want me to kill your sensei and your teammates?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Time to decide, half-breed!" He growled out.

'_Half-breed? What's he talking about?_' Kaijii thought, wincing at the pressure the blade had on her throat.

Matao sighed, before he tossed the blade point first into the ground at his brother's feet. "Now let them go." Matao growled, his face still flushed from the half-breed comment.

Dijin smirked as he reached out with his free hand and grabbed the hilt of the blade, only to yank his hand back, his palm raw and smoking from the rejection the blade gave him. "Why is that bastard half-breed able to wield it, but not me, one of noble blood?" He muttered as he looked at his still smoking hand.

"Probably because it knows that I'll protect everyone that matters to me!" Matao yelled, his body beginning to change before her eyes. His human ears disappeared and white wolf ears appeared on top of his head, his fingernails becoming claws. "I can't believe that I have to reveal this. I've kept it carefully hidden since I first came to this village! Only Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade know about it." He growled out as his incisors elongated slightly into fangs, before he vanished and reappeared in front of Dijin, slashing him across the chest.

Dijin backed away, his shirt wetting with blood. He growled out as he lashed out with his chokuto, clipping Matao's left shoulder, sending a spurt of blood out, the spray splattering on the forest floor. Matao stumbled, grabbing his blade to regain his balance, when he felt it pulse and saw time stop. "What the hell?" He muttered as he looked at the blade that was still pulsing in his hand. "What's going on with this blade?" He muttered as he looked at it, before he noticed someone approaching out of what appeared to be mist.

"You have an incredible desire to protect. Not just yourself, but other people, humans. Most odd considering your heritage." The figure intoned, its long black hair flowing behind him in a nonexistent wind, its white cloak covering what appeared to be samurai armor.

Matao growled, his ears going back defensively. "And just what the fuck would you know about my heritage?" He yelled at the figure.

The figure slowly walked forward until he had his hand over the blade. "I used to be just like you, descendant of the great wolf. Use this blade to protect those you care about, my heir." The figure said as he began to walk away.

Matao didn't get the chance to ask what he meant, before time suddenly resumed and he shot forward on complete instinct, swinging his blade at his brother's chest. His brother throwing his left arm up, expecting the guard he had going up his arm from his wrist to his shoulder to block the strike, only to widen his eyes in shock as the blade transformed and cleaved completely through his arm like a hot knife through butter.

Matao's eyes widened when he saw how his blade had changed. The hilt and guard were the same, but the blade had lengthened about three feet and was eight inches wide before the blade curved to a point. He quickly looked at his brother, who had his hand over the stump that was protruding from his right shoulder, attempting to stop the blood flow.

"You bastard half-demon!" Dijin growled out, as he disappeared and reappeared behind Matao and rammed his hand through Matao's back and out his stomach, the claws at the end of his fingers exuding a sickly green aura. He pulled his arm out of the horrific wound and swung the blood off it before yanking the demonic suppression seal off of Kaijii and disappearing in a flash of light.

Kaijii pushed herself off the tree as quickly and carefully as she could without damaging her hands further. She hurried over to Matao, ripping his torn and damaged shirt off and quickly pumping as much healing chakra she could into the wound through his abdomen. '_Don't die! Don't die! I don't know what I'd do if…_' she stopped her train of thought there, shaking her head to rid her mind of memories that she tried to keep hidden for over a decade.

Her eyes widened as she saw his wound already closing up, the ones on his shoulder and chest already nothing more than pink lines. She sighed as she noticed his breathing steady, but frowned as she saw the skin around the wound turn green. '_That cannot be good. That must have been poison leaking out from his brother's claws. We don't have any poison treatments here except for snake venom. Shit! Shit! Shit!_'

She turned him over onto his back, wincing as she heard him gasp at the movement, before she propped his head up and went over to wake up both Koori and Rin. After she did, she had Rin build camp, while Koori went to get firewood and dinner. She sighed as she heard what Rin told her about what happened and how she was taken out of the fight so easily. Apparently as soon as she saw Dijin's chakra he tagged her in the chest with that demon suppression seal. Which knocked her completely unconscious, and he slammed a kunai through each of her hands and pinned her to the tree she had been standing in front of the instant that the seal hit her chest.

She and Rin gasped as they saw Matao struggle to stand up. He slowly made his way over to them, before he fell to his knees, and began to hack up a sickly green glob of blood. Kaijii rushed over and helped him up, as Rin sat there in shock at what she saw. She knew Matao was a little different, what with his red slitted eyes and snow white hair, but now he had wolf ears, fangs and claws. Rin slowly stood up and backed up a few steps, her hand covering her mouth as she saw Matao lifted into a sitting position by Kaijii.

Matao looked at her shocked expression, and scoffed before giving her a disgusted look. "I may look different, by I'm still the same Matao you all know." He wheezed. "It shouldn't matter that I'm a half-demon, but I made sure to hide my more unsightly features because I knew people with weak minds would think I was evil." He growled out before he coughed up more of the poison filled blood.

Kaijii gave him a small, sad smile before she raised her head and looked at Rin. "He isn't lying. He's still the same idiot that had Koori throw him into the women's bath almost a month ago. I've known about his ears since that night when I had followed him to his family's house when he was looking for information about his brother. I didn't tell him because I wanted him to tell us on his own. I didn't know about the rest though, I also don't think it matters." She said as Rin calmed down a bit and walked over and crouched down in front of him.

She slowly reached over towards his head, her hand flinching as she saw him wince momentarily in pain, before she put her hand on one of his wolf ears and began to rub it carefully. She smiled softly as she saw him push his head into her hand in order to get his ears rubbed more, before he snapped his eyes open, pushed her away and began to hack violently, a huge amount of blood and poison splattering on the ground.

Koori silently walked into the clearing, dropping a decent amount of firewood before he walked over and pulled Rin into the woods with him, claiming that he wanted help hunting. He continued to drag her further away from camp, until she yanked her wrist out of Koori's hand.

"What's wrong Koori? We should be back in camp helping Kaijii-sensei with Matao." Rin said as she looked at the angry expression on his face. "What's wrong?" She added curiously.

"He's a demon, Rin." Koori said as he turned his head towards her. "He's from the demon clan, the Karashin. About twenty years ago, they changed their name to Sakano. It's because of his family, that I am the way I am. It's because of his brother, that I have the forbidden kekkei genkai, the most evil of all doujutsu. It's because of them that I have the Jagan!" He yelled at her as he yanked the headband off his eyes, revealing golden eyes with blood red pupils.

Rin gasped in shock as she saw his eyes. "Matao wouldn't do that to anyone, even if he is a demon." She said as she watched him wrap his headband around his eyes again. "From what I could hear before I passed out, he isn't even a full fledged demon. His brother called him a half-breed, and he himself told me a few minutes ago that he was a half-demon." She said as she leaned against a tree.

Koori stood there, thinking for a few seconds before he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you truly care about me? I remember back at the academy, you and a few other of the girls there told me that you loved me. Do you?" He asked seriously as she began to blush heavily.

"Yes! I do love you!" She said as she wrapped him in a hug. "I'll do what ever you need me to do." She said as she sighed into his chest.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to press her face into his chest. '_All it took was a little lie and I get a completely willing minion. There is no one more loyal than someone who loves you and believes it is returned. I should thank Orochimaru for taking my mother and putting some of his knowledge inside me when I was still a fetus. The man truly was a genius._' Koori thought, an evil smile on his face.

Rin kissed his chin quickly as she looked at him. "I can't wait to tell Kaijii-sensei and Matao that we're together." She said before she nuzzled his chest again.

He slowly stroked her hair. "We can't tell them now. We'll let them know a little while after we get back to Konoha. You have to trust me on this one thing though, Matao may be a half-demon, but he is still a monster. One day he will succumb to his demonic nature. On that day, I will kill him." He said as he heard gasp, before muttering in an approval.

/

It was the middle of the night a few days later when Matao once again woke in pain, coughing up another glob of blood in to his hand, while a small trail went down his chin. '_Dammit. This sucks! The amount of blood and poison I'm hacking up is getting smaller though. I'm not even having poison come up anymore, it's only blood. I should be fine by morning. My stomach still hurts like a bitch though._' He thought as he gasped in pain as he lay back down on his sleeping bag. He slowly looked to his right and saw Kaijii asleep against a tree near him, the Tetseijin lay at her feet. He looked over and saw his teammates asleep against a tree opposite him.

He sighed and stood up, wobbling slightly. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a red muscle shirt and pulled it on, grunting at the discomfort he endured from the movement of his stomach.

As soon as he finished putting on the shirt, he slowly went over to the nearest tree and tried to channel chakra into his feet, and frowned as he barely felt a trickle move towards his feet. '_Shit. That poison also used up most of my chakra. I feel weak. I hate this. If I was a full fledged demon, I'd have healed in less than an hour, even if I had been poisoned. Not having to wait for a whole week! Dammit all to hell!_' He grumbled as he hobbled back over to his sleeping bag and carefully sat back down on it, before falling asleep immediately.

Kaijii stayed quiet as she watched him grumble before falling asleep again. She sighed internally as she remembered that they were going to be relieved the next day.

/

Kaijii woke with a start as she noticed Matao was growling at Koori. Koori was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "I dare you to say it again!" He growled as Kaijii began to stand up.

Koori smirked at him. "You're a monster. You should be put down before you hurt someone innocent. Your blade should be examined to see if the NORMAL and upstanding ninja of Konoha can use it." He said as he took on a haughty tone.

Matao took a step forward, still growling. "I'm perfectly normal. Just because I'm a half-demon you think I'm supposed to be evil? I was born a half-demon, so the me that everyone knows is the real me. It's never been an act!" He said before he started hacking again, a splatter of blood hitting his palm before he wiped it off on his pants.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Kaijii yelled as she stood between the two of them. "Our relief team will be here soon, so I want you all to look presentable, and not at each others throats!" She said as her voice took on a slight growl. "Do I make myself clear? When we're on missions you behave as a Konoha ninja should. You can feed your personal pride to the dogs. Until we get back, you will be civil to each other." She said, sensing the relief team coming fast.

Kaijii slowly turned around to see three ninja wearing sound hitai-ates, each one sporting an evil grin. "Well, look what we have here boys, a few little lost leaves. Let's make them feel comfortable." The leader said before he dashed at Kaijii while the other two split up. One going towards Rin and Koori, the other going towards Matao.

Matao dodged to the side, before he lashed out with the claws on his left hand. His eyes widened as he saw that even though his hand was a good five feet away from the enemy ninja, the man's body was suddenly split in five different pieces. He shook off his surprise and turned to see the enemy Koori and Rin were facing was dead, a kunai through his head from Koori, and one in the middle of his chest from Rin. The three of them suddenly heard a whirring noise, and saw the sound ninja pinned to a tree by weasels of all sizes, and what appeared to be a cone shaped Rasengan around her right hand, it sparking with an electric current.

"Y-you! You're Kijin Karada, the Death Goddess of the leaf! You're number three in the top ten most wanted in the bingo book!" He screamed as he tried to get away, but was held in place by the weasels.

She slowly walked up to him, increasing both the spin and voltage of her jutsu. "That's right. And now, you are going to die. Nothing more than a number." She said as she dashed forward and slammed her jutsu through his chest. "RASENRAI!" She screamed as it blew his chest in half, covering the forest floor with blood.

She slowly pulled her hand out of the man's obliterated chest, before looking at her team, blood splattered across her face. "Let's go home."

And with those three words, they knew that their sensei was a force to be avoided when pissed.

/

They slowly entered Konoha a few days later. They had to move slower than usual since Matao was still recovering from his encounter with his brother. Kaijii ran up in front of the three of them. "Alright. I'm going to fill out the mission report tomorrow and turn it in once I'm done. I want the three of you to take a week off to rest and relax." She said as her eyes softened. "I'll let each of you know when it's time to meet back up again." She added with a stern "dismissed!"

Koori and Rin walked off in the direction of the park, while Matao limped off towards where his apartment was located, no longer having his genjutsu covering his more noticeable features, causing a few stares as he walked down the street. She sighed as she jogged over to him to help him get to his house.

"Why are you following me, sensei?" He grunted out, wincing slightly at the pain in his stomach. "I can get to my apartment fine on my own." He added as he saw her open her mouth.

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "I'm just worried about you right now. What you went through a week ago with your brother must have done something to you. If you need anything let me know." She said with a kind smile.

Matao sighed as he looked into his sensei's earnest face, eager to help out her student in need. "I'm fine. I'll just go home, get some sleep and I should be fine in the morning." He told her before he turned around and walked the rest of the way to his apartment.

He sighed as he saw the den light was on in the apartment. '_Umi must be there right now. I'm probably gonna surprise her since we came back a day early!_' He thought as he hurried up the stairs. '_I bet she'll be really happy to see me._' He thought as he unlocked the front door to see Umi on the couch on top of someone, bouncing and grinding, neither person noticing his presence.

He backed out quietly and closed the door behind him.

**Daaaaaaamn! Bet ya'll didn't see that coming! How will Matao deal with finding out Umi cheated on him when he had gone to the trouble of proving that he would never cheat? This story is starting to heat up, and I'm burning with ideas! So review to make the next chapter come out quickly and cool down my mind. Also, I'm a part of my college's creative writing club. If you want to read some of my original stories, got to ****.**** the titles of my stories are The Angel's Cry and Birthed into Darkness. You can favorite them on facebook and read them whenever you want. You can also leave comments like you can here, sort of.**


	6. Fight 5

**Hello everyone! I can't believe how easy it was for me to write this chapter, it took almost no time at all! Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, I'd be having a great time in Japan, not havin to deal with my family durin the holidays.**

**Chapter 5: Why love hurts**

Matao dropped his bag in front of the door as soon as he closed it. He slowly went down the stairs and off in the direction of Ichiraku, hoping to drown his sorrows is some sake and ramen. Maybe he'd even splurge and get a side of dango, after all, it's not everyday you find out the woman you loved was fucking someone behind your back. He sat down almost robotically and ordered exactly what he had wanted, not noticing that Ayame was looking at him worriedly.

She looked at Matao as he slowly ate his ramen, barely saying anything. "Matao, is everything alright?" She asked as she worked on a bit of broth.

He continued to slowly eat his ramen, his wolf ears flattened against his head, so spaced out that he hadn't noticed what she said. She saw that he wasn't even fully there, so she slowly reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, almost jumping back when he almost fell off the stool he was sitting on in surprise at the contact. "Is everything alright?" She asked again, carefully as she noticed his ear twitch.

He gave her a small smile as he took a small bite of his ramen. "I just saw Umi cheating on me." He said, his voice trembling. "I saw her riding someone on my couch, my nice, hand-made black leather couch." He said, his trembling voice taking on a tone of disgust.

Ayame's hand instantly rose to cover her mouth. "Are you all right?" She said as she reached for a ladle. "I can go have a chat with her if you want." She said as she smacked the ladle against her hand, and considered closing the shop early that day to have a talk with her favorite customer's soon-to-be-if-not-already ex. Ninja or not, that bitch was goin' down!

Matao sighed as he placed a clawed hand on the ladle. He looked at her for a second, a sad smile on his face. "It'll be fine. I'll just talk to her in a while. I just need a few hours to get my mind together. No need to go all terminator ladle style on her." He whispered, adding a chuckle to the last part. "Thanks for the ramen and comfort." He said as he put down some money and walked out of the stand.

/

Kaijii was walking down the street, a plain brown paper bag in her hand. Inside of it was what had to be her favorite dirty movie, On Toast, the live action film. She giggled in anticipation at all the fun she'd have since she'd been denied hand time for almost a month. She continued to think about it for a few minutes, when her stomach started to rumble. She sighed at the fact that she had forgotten to eat since she and her team had left the hotel almost seven hours before. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ichiraku's ramen shop. She'd heard some good things about it from Naruto and Sakura, so she decided to go on in and give the food a shot.

She gently pushed the curtain away so she could enter. She gave the waitress behind the counter a friendly nod and ordered a pork ramen as she sat down on the stool. A few minutes later she was slurping down the porky goodness, and that's when she heard the waitress talking softly with her father.

"Ayame, is Matao alright?" He asked as he stirred the noodles and added some spices. "When he was in here a while ago he seemed pretty down." He added as he took the noodles he prepared and put them in the broth Ayame had been working on.

Ayame sighed as she heard her father ask that question. "He walked in on his girlfriend getting banged by some guy." She growled out, as she began to stir the broth a little harder then necessary. "I'd love to show that little whore what I can do with this ladle if she thinks she can get away with breaking the heart of one our best customers." The waitress growled a bloodthirsty look in her eyes. She was about to say something else, when she heard what sounded like wood being snapped in two.

She slowly turned around; the killing intent in the restaurant was almost palpable. She saw the woman that she had just served, holding a pair of broken chopsticks in her clenched fist. "Did I just hear you right?" She growled out through clenched teeth. "Did you just say that my student's girlfriend, the one he cares about more than anyone, just cheated on him?" She said as she suddenly stood up.

Ayame nodded, unable to talk under the intense pressure that Kaijii was giving off. "He was here just about twenty minutes ago." She squeaked out, trying to stand up as best she could. "You said that he was your student? I take it that means you're his Jonin sensei?" She asked, gaining a bit more confidence.

Kaijii looked at the woman, slightly impressed that the woman was able to stand despite how much killing intent she was giving off. "That's right. Why?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her chest, pushing it up slightly.

Ayame slowly walked over to the counter and placed one of her hands on it and pointed with the other at the ramen. "If you help Matao, or kill that little bitch and her fuck buddy, I honestly don't care which, I will give you free ramen for a month!" She said as she continued to point at the ramen, Kaijii immediately letting up on the killing intent.

Kaijii smiled at the waitress before she sat on the counter and pulled Ayame closer to her by her apron. "You don't have to bribe me. I'm his sensei. I'll do what I can to help my students, be it on a mission, or in their personal life." She said as she let go of the apron, before chuckling slightly. "I will accept the offer though. This is some damn good ramen." She added as she picked up the bowl and downed the rest of it in a few gulps before placing the bowl back on the counter and walking out of the restaurant.

/

Matao was slowly walking down through the market district of Konoha, attempting to organize his thoughts, and failing miserably at it. Every time a thought went through his head it somehow it got diverted to what he'd seen almost an hour ago. He loved her, and she had gone and done something like that behind his back. Sure, he'd been gone for close to a month, but what the hell right did she have to cheat on him when he'd almost died on the last mission?

He sighed as he shook his head of that thought. He had done well against his brother. It might have been nothing more than a fluke that he had sliced his brother's arm off, but next time it would be his head. He needed to get stronger, faster, which meant faster training. He suddenly remembered what his jujitsu master had once told him.

_A man in a kimono was sitting on a tire while a younger Matao was running down the street, shirtless, dragging said tire. He sighed as he felt exhaustion setting in as he started his second lap around Konoha. "Master Koetsuji?" He said as he continued to run. "Is there any way we can speed up my training? I need to get stronger, faster." He panted out as he continued to run._

_The man looked down slightly in thought. "Yes there is." he said as he reached inside of his kimono and pulled out a whip. "Faster training requires faster running!" He said as he began to crack the whip at Matao, causing him to speed up while the jujitsu master laughed manically._

Matao shivered slightly at that memory, remembering that the man may have been a closet sadist, but he had been a hell of a master. He sighed in relief that he had been able to think somewhat coherently without an image of what he'd seen. Before sighing as it suddenly flooded his mind. He went over to the stairs leading to the Hokage monument and slowly went up them until he made it to the top almost fifteen minutes later.

He went over and collapsed on the third Hokage's head. He sighed as he looked out at the village, the sounds, the lights, the people. Everything he desired to protect, what he strived for, what had made him decide to become a ninja, it just didn't matter anymore. Suddenly, he felt his blade pulse, and once again time stopped.

He laughed as he saw this happen. "You want to talk to me again, old man?" He asked, somehow knowing that the figure was behind him.

The figure suddenly sat next to him, propping up one of his legs and placing a hand on his knee, the other on the ground as he looked out over the village. "So this is your home then, is it?" He asked, his deep voice reverberating through the silence. "The place you desire to protect?" He added as he glanced at Matao.

Matao remained silent for a few seconds, still looking at the village, stopped in an almost picturesque moment. "Yeah, it was." He said quietly.

The man stayed silent for a second, almost as if in contemplation. "That sounds past tense. Why do you wish to no longer protect it? Were you betrayed by the populace?" He asked quietly.

Matao gave a dry laugh. "Not quite by the populace. The woman I loved, I walked in on her fucking some guy on my couch. I left before they could notice me.' He said the pain in his chest returning. "I think that you could call that a betrayal of sorts." He added as he glanced at the spirit.

The figure returned the dry laugh. "This indeed quite a betrayal." he said, nodding in agreement with the 'no shit' Matao answered with. "But is it one so horrible that you would consider killing yourself?" He asked.

Matao stayed silent at that for a few minutes. "How do I deal with the pain?" He asked as he grabbed at his chest, tightening his fist slightly. "I loved her more than anything." He added, a lone tear going down his cheek.

"I can sense that this is true. You should know that wolves mate for life." He said as Matao nodded slightly. "There are always exceptions to that rule. Death and/or betrayal are just two of the very few exceptions to the rule. If you wish to be able to move on, then deal with the pain for a while. It will fade and you will love again someday. Or you can throw yourself off this mountain and die. I have a feeling either way you will make the choice that is best for you. You are truly your father's son, unlike that brother of yours." He said before standing up and letting time resume, giving Matao a few things to think about.

He sighed before he stood up and walked closer to the edge before stopping.

/

Kaijii had looked everywhere she could. She had checked every bar, every ramen shop, every dango shop. She'd checked the park along with his apartment. Still nothing. She sighed as she looked around, before she felt a tingle in the back of her mind and looked at the Hokage monument. Atop the third Hokage's head was a figure in a familiar red cloak that was currently flapping in the wind.

"MATAO NO!" She screamed as she suddenly had tears going down her face as she had seen him going closer to the edge before she disappeared into thin air, hurrying as fast as she could to the Hokage monument.

/

Matao continued to walk over to the edge, slowly. He continued to think about what the sword spirit had told him. He stopped less than an inch from the edge. '_I could make it all go away with one more step._' he thought before he lifted his leg slowly a few seconds later. '_Good bye, everyone._' He thought, before he allowed himself to fall forward.

His thoughts were cut off as a black and red blur slammed into him and pushed him back about ten feet before pinning him there. He opened his eyes and say that it was Kaijii pinning him there, her hair no longer tied up in it's customary bun for missions, or it's pony tail for the village as it hung loose, framing her face perfectly and falling around his face and shoulders, some of it laying on his chest. He absently noted that her glasses were next to them, and suddenly felt tears falling on his face.

She took one of her hands carefully off of his shoulder before she punched him in his face. "Just what the fuck did you think you were dong?" She yelled at him between sobs. "I don't give a shit what that bitch did, nothing is worth killing yourself!" She screamed before she slugged him again.

Matao slowly felt his eyes prickle with tears. "What the hell do you know about that, huh? What the hell do you know about the one you love leaving you, huh?" He screamed at her, his face only inches away from hers.

She slowly let go of his shoulders and sat on his pelvis and crossed her arms as she stared at him. "I don't know about it? When I was your age, I was in love with a guy a lot like you. He had been in the village for only a month before we had gotten together and half of that time he had been in the hospital being treated by Tsunade-sama since when he had been found, he was covered in terrible injuries. I thought that the two of us might get married someday. One day, he just disappeared. I had no clue where he went, and I felt horrible. I learned that no matter how much it hurt, I had to stay alive. If not for myself, then for the people that I cared about." She looked at him, tears still going down her face.

"It hurts too fucking much! I just want it to end!" He growled out. "If she had left me for a being a half-demon, I could have lived with that, easily. But she left me while I was on a mission, a mission I almost DIED on! Worst part? I have no idea how long she's been fucking whoever the hell this guy is." He told her, tears going down his face.

Kaijii moved off his pelvis and sat next to him. She slowly pulled him into a hug. "You're still alive. You can always start with someone else; find someone else who will share your love. It might not be today, or tomorrow, but you will find her someday." She said as she hugged him tighter.

Matao stayed silent for a few minutes, surprised at the hug. "What woman would want me? I'm a half-demon. No one in their right mind would want me to be with their daughter." He whispered with a sad chuckle. "I'm nothing but a monster."

Kaijii quickly broke the hug and cocked her arm back and slugged him across the face. Again. "Never." She seethed out. "Never call yourself a monster again, or so help me I will knock the ever-loving shit out of you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" She said in a deadly whisper, gaining a terrified nod from him. "Good, now get back over here, I was enjoying that hug. After all, you're the only one I've hugged in a while." She said as a sad smile graced her lips.

He slowly nodded, having no problem with the personal contact with her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, allowing him to rest his head on her chest as the two of them sat there, watching the city of Konoha as the sun began to set.

He gave a small, sleepy chuckle. "I'm part of the twilight, neither the darkness nor the light. I live in-between the good and evil, right and wrong. That is both the curse, and blessing of being half-demon." He said, not noticing her suddenly looked down at the top of his head. "My father used to tell me that, before he was killed. He said it's a code that all half-demon's live by. It means that we are neither inherently good, nor evil. We are who we want to be." He said, his eyes fluttering, before he fell into a deep sleep.

Kaijii smiled as she stroked his hair, just like she did back in the ruins of his parent's house only a month ago.

/

Umi was currently laying on the couch in Matao's home with her other boyfriend. She slowly rolled on top of him and kissed him lightly before she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Ryu, I'm going to make something to eat, you want anything?" She called to him as she looked for the pots and pans.

He slowly pulled on a pair of pants and tied his hitai-ate around his forehead. "Yeah, I'll have something. I honestly don't care what. So what are we going to do when Matao gets back, we were able to have as much fun as we wanted while he was gone." He said as he cracked his back slightly.

She sighed as she remembered that. "I'm not sure, I should break up with him, but I don't want to hurt him, I get the feeling that he really likes me." She said as she began to cook some meat. "Honestly, I have no idea what he'd do if he found out." She added as she flipped the meat bitterly.

He sighed as he dug into his pants pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He began walking towards the door as he pulled out a cigarette. "I'm going to go outside for a few minutes to have a smoke." He told her as he went out the door, only to come back in a few seconds later, holding Matao's travel bag. "I think he already knows." He said, looking slightly nervous, as did Umi.

/

Matao slowly blinked his eyes, noticing that he was in a room and not on the monument. He slowly sat up and noticed that he was on a black leather couch in a room with a red carpet, and red and black walls. He slowly sat up, noticing that the pain in his stomach was almost completely gone. He looked around and carefully gave the air a few sniffs, his eyes widening as he noticed that the room was filled with Kaijii's scent. He widened his eyes even more as he heard a shower stop.

Kaijii walked into the room, a towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair clinging to her body. She blinked as she saw that her student was awake. "Hey, you've been out for a while. It's already seven in the morning." She said as she pointed at the digital alarm clock by her bed.

He blinked as he swung his legs off the couch and sat there for a second. "How did I get here?" He asked gruffly, slightly wondering why he had slept so well.

Kaijii blinked as she pulled her wet hair into a pony tail, before she let the towel drop to the floor as she went to her closet, Matao's eyes bugging out of his head. She turned around, rolling her eyes as she saw him sputter at seeing her nude. "Geez, it's not like you've never seen me naked before. Remember when you were thrown over the wall in the bathhouse by Koori?" She said as she pulled on a pair of panties before she looked for some more clothes.

Matao rolled his eyes at that, though his blush stayed on his face. He sat there for a few more minutes as she continued to get dressed. "You were out like a light up on the monument." She told him a she pulled on a shirt. "I didn't feel like waking you so I took you to my apartment and laid you down on the couch, and I went to sleep." She said as she shrugged and sat down next to him.

He sighed as she leaned back a bit in the couch. "Why are you taking such an interest in me?" He asked as she finished stretching. "Do you pity me that much? Am I that much of a loser?" He said as he looked at her through the corner of his eye.

She sighed as soon as she heard him say that. She turned in the couch to look at him, who only blinked at her blank stare, before she sighed once again. "I'm only looking out for my students, nothing more. I'd do the same thing for Koori or Rin. Why, did you think that something special was going on between us?" She said as she added a teasing tone to the end before she flicked him on the nose gently.

He blushed slightly at that. "No. I just felt like asking, that's all." He said before he stood up and began to walk towards the door. "I just didn't feel like having someone else pity me. I'm heading back to my apartment. Maybe I can figure out what to do about Umi and what's-his-fuckin-face." He told her as he opened the door, visions of blood and severed limbs dancing in his head.

Kaijii must have guessed what he was thinking because she walked over to the door and slammed it, not letting him leave. She put a hand on his shoulder, which he tried, unsuccessfully, it break free from. "Listen to me, and listen to me well Matao. I know that you're pissed, but you have to trust me on this. Killing them will not make you happy; it will not help you in any way. You'll feel like hell for the rest of your life." She said as she tried to get him to abandon his plans of death and destruction.

Matao glared at her. He wanted this, no, he craved it, needed it! "And why the hell should I stop?" He grinned at that. The insanity, the bloodlust, he reveled in it, enjoyed it. It was addicting, a drug for him. "They aren't regretting their decision, so why should I?" he growled out, a psychotic grin on his face, slightly jagged purple lines appearing on both of his cheeks, and his eyes turning redder by the second.

She ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug. The second that she did that, he grabbed her upper arms, accidentally having his claws dig into her arms, blood flowing freely and staining her shirt. "Don't you remember what you told me last night?" She said, wincing slightly as she felt the claws enter her arms. "'I'm part of the twilight, neither the darkness nor the light. I live in-between the good and evil, right and wrong. That is both the curse, and blessing of being half-demon.' That is what you told me! If you really believe those words, then you'll reconsider! This can be resolved peacefully!" She told him, her voice elevating with each word.

"They've made their bed, now they get to lay in it." He growled out, his eyes turning almost completely red.

Kaijii looked at him, a frown crossing her face. "Genin Matao Uzumaki! I am your Jonin sensei and I order you to stand down right this instance!" She yelled in his face with as much authority that she could muster. It was just enough as she saw his eyes return back to normal, and his claws recede.

She sighed as she saw him stumble back into the couch and sit down. He looked at her, blinking rapidly. "Oh, my head." He groaned as he sat back down on the couch, he quickly glanced at her arms and saw the bloodstains on her sleeves. "I did that, didn't I?" He muttered as he put his head between his hands and knees. "I really am nothing but a monster." He whispered as he felt his eyes prickle from tears.

Kaijii took two steps toward him before she bashed her fist on the top of his skull, right between his wolf ears. "Matao what did I tell you about doing that? I told you to never call yourself a monster again otherwise I would knock the living hell out of you. Do it one more time, and I'll have you taken off the team and put through the psych evaul until you get it through your thick damned skull!" She finished her spiel by grabbing him by his chin and pushing his head up, their faces only about an inch away. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?" She hissed at him in a tone that would have made Orochimaru pale.

Matao nodded, making sure that he kept his mouth shut. He needed to stop pissing this woman off if he valued the integrity of the strength of his skull. "So what do we do now?" He asked, rubbing his bruised and possibly concussed skull.

He heard what Kaijii said; he wanted no part of it. He wanted to never see her again, so why was he letting his sensei talk him into this?

"You and me are going to talk to your soon to be ex."

He almost shit his pants at the evil grin she sported.

**Hoo! How do ya like that? Honestly, I was seriously tempted to end the chapter where he thought his good bye and lifted his foot. I hate being chased by angry mobs though. Next chapter will be up in a week or two. Also, check out my original works on ****.****. My stories are The Angel's Cry and Birthed into Darkness. You can leave comments or favorite them on facebook!**


	7. Fight 6

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Useless lawyers…**

**Chapter 6: A pleasant chat, a talk with a blade and the start of an exam**

He stood in front of his apartment door, Kaijii behind him; her arms crossed and was tapping her foot in irritation. He slowly reached his hand up towards the door, only to have it fall back to his side.

For the umpteenth time.

Kaijii didn't know how much longer her patience could hold out. She knew that she'd need as much as she could get for when they got inside, if they ever did, that is. She rolled her eyes as he once again dropped his hand back to his side. She noticed that she was slowly developing a twitch above her left eye.

He dropped his hand again.

She began to tap her foot harder on the ground.

Cue hand going to his side! Again!

Her left foot went back slightly.

His hand once again slowly began to descend to his side, almost as if in slow motion, when a foot shot past his head, and slammed into the door sending it into the wall. He slowly turned his head to see his sensei standing there, her foot extended in a perfect roundhouse push. She smiled at his shocked expression. "Knock, knock!" She said, her voice taking on a playful sing-song tone.

Matao sighed as he nodded before he slowly walked into the apartment, grumbling about having to fix the door later. He followed Kaijii into the den area, where Umi and Ryu were sitting on the couch, cowering in fear, both from Kaijii's enterance and sadistic look on her face, and the way Matao just stared at them with a blank, dead stare.

Kaijii sighed as she noticed him just stand there, knowing that he wouldn't say a word unless she got things started. She opened her mouth to start giving the two idiots the bitch out of their lives, when Matao held his hand up, stopping her from beginning her tirade.

He glanced at her, a sad smile on his face. "I'll handle this, sensei." He muttered as he took a few steps forward. "Umi. I want you to leave my apartment and never come back. I'll send you your stuff, but after that I want absolutely nothing to do with you. As far as I'm concerned, you are dead to me." He finished as he cooly leaned against the door frame. Kaijii smiled slightly as she saw Umi begin to tear up. '_Oh this is going to be great! I hope she does cry._' She thought savagely.

Umi slowly got up and walked over to Matao, tears streaming down her face. "Are you really breaking up with me?" She asked quietly, looking at the ground slightly. "It was a moment of weakness, I'm really sorry." She ended as she quickly looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

Matao growled as he saw her do this. He quickly bit back the urge to rip her limb from limb. He HAD promised that he'd do this peacefully. "Tough shit bitch." He hissed out, his hands clenching as he claws extended, piercing into his palms and drawing blood. "You fucked me over; you fucked someone other than me on my expensive, hand made Italian black leather couch! I want you out of my sight, and my life, or I will remove you and soon-to-be-dickless-if-he-don't-put-on-pants-now from my apartment and just maybe from this life!" He growled, yelling the last part.

She slowly looked down, slightly regretting her decision to cheat on him as she nodded and went and grabbed a bag before she left the apartment, Ryu following closely behind her.

As soon as they were gone, Kaijii walked over and positioned the door in a closed position. She went over and sat down on the defiled couch as she saw Matao slump against the door frame, burying his head between his knees, a sob escaping his mouth. Kaijii sent him a sad smile as she saw how much pain he was in. She got off the couch and sat won next to him, leaning against the door frame as well. "Pain is a relative term in regards to physical and mental regards." She said as Matao looked at her confused, a small stream of tears going down his face. "pain to the body, whether or not it is felt, can be fatal, while pain to the heart, no matter how much it hurts, may never kill us, but it will always leave it's mark, never seen, though still there" she finished, chuckling at his confused expression.

He wiped the tears off his face, noting that his cloak was still at Kaijii's. He quickly looked at her, sniffing slightly. "What's that mean?" He asked curiously.

She looked at his ceiling, contemplating for a second. "It means that injuries to the body will heal, but in matters of the heart, injuries will never heal completely, some wounds in that regard may never heal." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling. "My father, back when we were on speaking terms, told me about that. My brothers told me that he's a real philosophical person."

Matao scooted over, putting his arm around her shoulders, trying to give her some semblance of comfort, earning a small smile from her. The two then sat there for a while, enjoying the comfort one gave the other.

/

Matao slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was standing on the side of a building. Around him were buildings that looked exactly the same as the one on which he stood. He slowly looked around for a second, before noticing the spirit of the blade standing only a few feet away from him. "Hey old man. Where the hell are we?" He asked as he looked around curiously.

He slowly moved towards Matao, before stopping only a foot away from him. "We are inside your mind, your subconscious. This is the area where all of your demonic power comes from for the Tetseijin. There are currently four techniques that I will teach you for this blade. The first one is called the Divine Dragon Blast." He intoned, tossing the Tetseijin at Matao's feet. He slowly walked away, before a blade appeared in his hand. The blade that rested in the spirit's hand was jet black with a small chain hanging from the end of the hilt, with a wolf's head for the guard, the blade protruding from its mouth.

Matao slowly drew the blade, before he positioned the blade in front of himself. "Two questions. How do I transform the blade like I did against my brother, and what do I call you? I don't think that you like being called old man." He said, flipping the blade a few times in his hand.

He pointed the blade at Matao. "Your desire to protect is what makes the blade transform. You may call me ******." He said, Matao unable to hear what his name was.

'_I couldn't hear his name._' He thought, before he noticed that his blade elongated into the zanbato that he had surprised his brother with. He nodded as he positioned the blade in front of his and waited for the spirit to make his move.

"You are unable to hear my name yet. Why must you constantly ignore it no matter how many times I cry out?" He said, before he rushed at Matao, who barely blocked the strike. Matao quickly dove to the side as he dodged the blade and lashed out at the spirit's legs with Tetseijin. The figure jumped over him and brought the blade down and next to Matao's head. "I win. You must learn how to handle this blade before you actually spar with me. I will teach you the beginning stages of the technique, but I will not teach you it completely." He told him, his black blade disappearing into a mist of black, before the mist became one with his cloak.

Matao nodded, his blade disappearing as well. He slowly closed his eyes, only to feel pressure on his chest when he awoke. He slowly blinked at the mop of red hair underneath his chin. He sighed as he noticed that his sensei was asleep. His body stiffened as he felt her wrap him in a hug, before he noticed that she had tears going down her cheeks. She slowly nuzzled into his chest, sobbing lightly. "Darling, don't leave me." He heard her mutter, sobbing more with each word.

He smiled at her sadly. He then began to stroke her hair as he rubbed her back. '_She must be dreaming about that guy she told me about, the one who disappeared._' He glanced at the clock on the wall only to do a double take as he saw that it was almost ten at night. He was surprised at that, since they had had their little _discussion_ with his ex at around three earlier that afternoon. He carefully slipped out of her arms and lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed before he pulled the covers over her and laid her glasses on the bedside table, before he took out a piece and wrote a quick note on the paper and left it by her glasses. He then picked up the Tetseijin before he left the apartment and headed off towards the nearest training ground.

He sighed as he arrived there around a half hour later. He quickly drew his blade and transformed it, positioning it in front of him, his mind drifting back to what he'd discussed with the sword spirit.

_The spirit stood in front of him, blade at the ready. "You must sense your opponent's energy; find the spot where your energy and theirs collide. Once you find that, and learn how to actually use your blade, I will teach you the rest. Hopefully you will be able to hear my name by then." The spirit finished._

He quickly created a shadow clone that stood across from him. He concentrated on the flow of his chakra, along with his opponent's own flow. He carefully waited to see when they collided. Once they did, he could have sworn he saw a flash of silver. He stopped his training for that, as he suddenly felt dizzy, and barely able to stand. His clone dismissed itself, its memories instantly going to his memory banks. He slowly lay down on the cool grass, before he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

/

It was mid-morning when Rin woke up. She smiled as she began to take her morning shower, her hand drifting lower as she thought about how she'd spend her day with Koori. She moaned slightly as she moved her fingers faster. She stopped suddenly as she heard someone knocking on her door. She sighed as she removed her fingers and turned off the shower. She dried her hair off slightly and wrapped a towel around herself before she headed over to the door, looking through the peephole to see Koori standing there, arms crossed as he waited.

She opened the door to allow him to enter, taking note that he had just the slightest blush on his face since he saw her in nothing but a towel. She giggled slightly at that, before she took him to the couch, where she told him to sit down as she went into her room to get dressed.

She giggled again as she pulled on some lacy underwear, before she pulled on a skirt and a t-shirt. She jogged into the den and plopped down on the couch next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked as she sighed into his shoulder.

Koori chuckled at her actions. He knew she'd like to have near continuous physical contact, and he's glad that she hadn't ripped his pants off of him. After all, he liked this pair of pants. He glanced down at her, looking at his face, pouting slightly. He chuckled once again before he kissed her. "I was thinking we could train for a while." He told her as she cuddled against him more.

She nodded, thinking that it sounded fun. After all, she got to spend time with him, AND work on improving her ninja techniques. That was without a doubt, a perfect day in her opinion. She got up as he did, and they left her apartment to head out to a training ground.

/

Kaijii felt warm. She also felt comfortable, something that she rarely felt when resting, even in her own home. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her room. She looked over and saw her classes on the desk next to the bed. She saw that underneath the glasses was a note.

She sighed, as she pulled the blankets off of her, and put on her glasses and picked up the note. Her eyes widened as she saw that it had been written by Matao. She slowly began to rub her temples as she berated herself for falling asleep at her student's apartment. She read the note that said that he'd be at training ground three. She noticed that he wasn't home yet, so she was curious as to where he was.

Her search of his home didn't reveal him anywhere, but she noticed that he had taken the Tetseijin. She hurried out the door and ran towards training ground three, as she shoved three pieces of paper into her pocket.

She slowed to a stop a few minutes later; to see Matao lying in the middle of the training ground, sound asleep. She sighed as she walked over and began to nudge him with her foot. "Hey. Wake up. C'mon, you shouldn't be sleeping out here." She said, her foot nudging him harder with every word. She finally lost her patience as she slammed her foot into his thigh, screaming, "WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

His eyes shot open and he jumped up, his thigh feeling like it had been split in half. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled, tears appearing at the edges of his eyes.

Kaijii rolled her eyes before she held out a piece of paper. A magic, wonderful piece of paper, which granted him enterance to the chunin exams. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He suddenly regained his composure as he heard a snort behind him. He slowly turned to see Rin and Koori standing there.

Holding hands.

He blinked. He then pointed at Rin, who nodded. Then to Koori who nodded as well. He then sat down on the ground, a fine trickle of blood going from his nose. "I think I just had an aneurism." He muttered as he wiped the blood from his lips. Kaijii rolled her eyes as she handed an enterance ticket to both Koori and Rin.

She then stood up straight, looking at her team proudly. "You are all now participating in the Chunin exam. I want you all to try your best, and remember: if you're in the final tournament at the end, you better win because I will have put quite a few bets on whoever's fighting." She growled out the last part.

The three genin nodded in both shock and amazement. They were only rookies, but they were about to get a chance to advance to the next rank. Matao was thinking that this was just one step closer to his dream of being a sannin, and was drooling slightly at the possibilities. Rin was curious about what she could learn in the more advanced medical books that were only available to chunin and up. Koori was thinking about how he would be able to get more power and be able to test himself against more powerful opponents.

Kaijii smirked at how she was able to tell what her cute little students were thinking. She shook her head slightly with a hidden chuckle. She walked up to each of them and gave them a kiss on their forehead, starting with Rin. They all looked at her in confusion when she was done. "For luck. I want my team to do their best. Whether or not you succeed in becoming chunin this time doesn't matter. What does is that you use this as a learning experience. The exams start Friday at 5:00pm, so I want you all to rest until then." She finished as she began to walk away, thinking about how her team would do, and hoping that they all would make it to the finals.

She disappeared in a shunshin, only to appear in her apartment. She sat down on her bed, thinking how much her team had changed since they had first started team 3. She sighed as she had noticed that Matao had changed the most. He now actually planned things out instead of winging it. Koori had figured out, to some extent anyway, that he didn't have to do things on his own. Rin was improving her medical techniques by leaps and bounds, along with having the best chakra control out of her team, coming close to Kaijii herself, who was only third to Sakura and Tsunade.

She slowly stretched before she stripped down to nothing and went over to her dresser. She slowly opened the top drawer, and opened the false bottom and reached inside to pull out an old photograph. In the photograph was a younger Kaijii, her hair ending by her shoulders in a short ponytail. Next to her was a man with white hair that ended just past his shoulders, wearing a black cloak with grey fur around the neck, and a black long sleeved shirt, with grey arm bracers on both of his arms. He was holding her hand, a large smile on his face.

And wolf ears on the top of his head.

/Friday/

Matao stretched, wondering what the first test of the chunin exam would be. He slowly looked at what his mother had gotten him for the exams. He was currently wearing his present, and he had to say that he thought he looked damn good in it. He had on a long sleeved black shirt, black cargo pants, a pair of black steel-toe boots and a red long-sleeved cloak with black flames on the bottom. He had both sleeves rolled up to just past the elbow and the Tetseijin on his left hip. His hitai-ate in its customary place around his neck. He was also loving the black fingerless leather gloves that had a plate of metal on top. He couldn't wait to backhand someone with them.

He was spinning a kunai around his finger, a nervous habit he was starting to develop. Something he berated himself on, since he had just finished ridding himself of rubbing the hilt of his sword when nervous or annoyed. Personally he didn't mind spinning the kunai, since he thought it made him look somewhat intimidating. He looked up as he noticed someone step onto the bridge, seeing that it was Rin.

The first thing he noticed was that she had three large hip pouches, which he assumed were filled with medical supplies. He also noticed that she walked with more confidence and a grace was there that she didn't have before. She was wearing a tight, dark red long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to about mid arm, and a pair of slightly tight black cargo pants, which he assumed had either medical supplies or scrolls of items inside. She also wore a pair of black ninja sandals that had the ankles covered by the pants.

Matao blinked when he saw that she had her headband on her neck, like him. "My god, are you copying my signature headband placement?" He said as he feigned shock and hurt. "I knew it was a bad idea, but I never wanted to start a trend." He finished as he cracked a smile and began laughing, Rin trying not to laugh, but joining in the contagious laughter.

She was the first one to stop laughing, as she looked Matao up and down. "You look good. New clothes?" She asked, leaning against the railing as she waited for his answer. He nodded, glancing quickly glancing at the pouches on her hips. "Did you just look at my ass?" She growled out as she saw him dart his eyes away.

He suddenly laughed at her comment. "It's a nice ass, I'll say that right now, but I was actually looking at the three pouches on your hips. I'm a little curious as to what you have hidden away in there." He said, still chuckling.

She blinked at that. That had been…unexpected. She suddenly had a sly grin cross her face as she sat down on Matao's lap, and put her face close to his. "Is that what you really want to see? What's inside the pouches? Or would you like to see some…thing…else…?" She said, punctuating the last three syllables, her breath tickling his ear, making it begin to twitch.

He laughed once again before he stood up, making her fall onto the ground. "You've been taking seduction lessons from sensei, haven't you? You're delivery is good, but you didn't quite have to sit on my lap. That was just a little too much. Seduction is subtle. It's not like smashing a brick through a window." He said as he helped her up. They both blinked as they heard a chuckle from the other end of the bridge. They looked over to see Koori standing there, before he walked over to them.

He had his hands in his pockets, a customary trait for him. He wore a long-sleeved grey t-shirt with black stripes on the sleeves, and a pair of black cargo pants. He walked over to where Matao and Rin were standing, trying to control a grin that wouldn't leave his face. "And what would you know about subtlety? You're the one who'd like to get things done with a brick through a window." He said, the grin finally turning into a smirk.

Matao rolled his eyes as he sat down on the railing, a bark of a laugh escaping his throat. He looked at Koori, an amused light in his eyes. "I may not like to be subtle, but I can when I want to be." He said as he clapped Koori on his back and held up a black bra, which made Rin squeak in surprise. "And I find that I'm pretty damn good at it." He added, his grin getting wider as he threw the bra at Rin, who snatched it out of the air. And stuffed it in her pants, a blush so red it made a twelve year old Hinata say "Daaaaaaaaaaamn!"

Koori looked at him, surprise evident on his face. He leaned against the bridge railing, in-between Rin and Matao so the young lady didn't shove the poor half-demon into the river. "How did you do that?" He asked, curious as to how the boy next to him had done it.

"The same way I got this." He said as he held up a wallet between his forefinger and middle finger. "Think of it as advanced pick pocketing. Not quite legal, but hella useful. Best part? It doesn't require a single bit of chakra." He added as he tossed the wallet back to Koori.

Koori looked from his wallet to Matao and back again. "How did you get it without me noticing you taking it?" He asked, interested in how it was done.

Matao lifted his forefinger and middle finger, making a snipping motion. "You only use these two fingers; since there's always a good chance they'll feel your thumb. If you get good enough at it you can do it and they won't even notice that they just got robbed. They won't have any idea when it happened, and therefore they can't find out who pilfered their wallet." He concluded as he twitched his ear, as Kaijii sensei appeared in front of them.

She walked up to them, a small smile on her face. "Are you all ready to begin?" She asked quietly. To which all three nodded their heads. "Great. It's at the academy. Good luck and keep each other safe." She said, before she disappeared into thin air.

Team 3 then made their way to the academy.

/

They had barely made it in time when Shikamaru Nara appeared, saying for them to take their seats. The all sat away from each other, each wondering what the test was going to be. "This exam may be troublesome, but cheating is even more. If you're caught cheating five times, you can kiss your ass goodbye and out of the exam. The tenth question will be given forty-five minutes into this exam. Turn your papers over when I say start." He said, sitting down at the desk in the front of the room, a shadow clone sitting across from him, and a shogi board in-between them.

Matao was sweating. '_FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUUUCK! Why the hell does it have to be a written test? Couldn't they just have us fight a dragon or something? Shit. If I bomb the test we're out! They're gonna kill me! I only have an hour left to live!_' He thought, glaring at the offending paper in front of him.

"START!" Shikamaru yelled, as he started his match against himself.

Matao glanced around for a second, looking for his teammates. Both Rin and Koori were going on the test like there was no problem at all. He sighed as he flipped over the paper. He quickly read the first question, which was an advanced algebra problem. '_What the fuck! What the hell is the point of math that has letters!_' He screamed internally. He then checked the next problem, then the next one. And the next one. As he reached the last one, he was almost in tears. '_We're going to fail, and it's my fault. I've never felt so horrible._' He thought, as he laid his head on the nice cool desk to think for a few minutes, when the worst possible thing that could have ever happened, happened.

He fell asleep.

/

Shikamaru looked up at the proctor who was standing in front of him, tapping his watch. He nodded and looked at his clone. "My turn is on hold for a second, I need to finish up the exam." His clone replied with a nod, and instantly assumed his thinking stance; making Shikamaru curse at the fact the he had given his clone a chance to formulate some strategies.

"Alright, it's time for the tenth question. There are two conditions for this question. You can choose to take it, if you choose not to, your team will lose all of their points and will fail the chunin exam. If you chose to take it, but get it wrong, you will be banned from participating in any chunin exam in the future." He said, sitting down and taking his thinking position. "You have until I'm done thinking."

Matao slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the words that were spoken. '_Time for the tenth…? Shit. I fell asleep._' He thought, his inner chibi crying. He looked around and saw that almost half the teams in the room were leaving. He sighed as he noticed that both Rin and Koori were just sitting there looking bored. He picked up his pencil and began to doodle on the back of his test, thinking of a cool tattoo design he could sell to a few of the shops in Konoha.

Shikamaru cursed slightly as he stood up, and addressed the remaining teams. "For everyone that's still here, you pass. Meet up at the forest of death tomorrow at noon for your second exam. Now get the hell out. I need to concentrate." He said as he sat back down, and continued to play against his clone, the both of them lighting a cigarette.

Sadly, this was cut short as the door to the room was kicked across the room and slammed into Shikamaru's clone, dispersing it, and making him wince at the fact he was about to lose. A woman in a black miniskirt, and black tank top walked down the aisle between the desks, her dark purple trench coat flowing behind her, as was her long blonde hair. She flicked the cigarette out of his mouth, before she kissed him. "You told them where to go, didn't you? She said in a knowing voice.

He rolled his eyes at the comment. "Yes, I did. And I should thank you for saving me from losing a game of shogi, even if it was against myself." He said, grumbling at the end.

She laughed at that. "Well, see you all tomorrow!" She said cheerfully, both her and Shikamaru disappearing in clouds of smoke, leaving everyone to file out of the room on their own time.

/

Matao, Koori, and Rin were walking to training ground 44, all of them had looked up what that training ground was, and they were surprised to find that it was a large expanse of forest, around six kilometers long. They came up with what was a good plan for packing. Rin was in charge of having all the medical supplies, Matao and Koori each had a ton of food sealed inside scrolls in their packs, along with sleeping bags, tents, and anything else that they could possibly need for an extended trip through the big-ass forest, as Matao called it.

They came up to the chain link fence that wrapped around the huge training area. As they approached, they saw the other genin there, along with the kunoichi in the purple trench coat. She turned to see them approach, and nodded in their direction. As she began to go over all of the rules of the exam. "For the next five days, you will enjoy this little tourist hotspot, aptly named the forest of death. You will be playing a fight to the death version of capture the scroll, so anything goes. The only no-no is that you are not to open the scroll. If you do, what will happen will make walking in on your parents having sex look like they were playing checkers. Before you go in, you must sign these waivers, allowing you to participate, without making us responsible if you bite the big one." She finished as she passed around a bunch of papers.

After everyone signed the papers, they made their way to the gates that they were designated to enter from. Matao and his team finally got their scroll, and looked at it before they put it in Matao's bag.

It was the scroll of heaven.

They sighed as they began to walk to gate thirteen, which was on the other side of the fence. As soon as they were halfway to their gate, Ino's voice came over the loudspeakers. "Just one last piece of advice. It's the same thing that I was told during my first chunin exam." She paused for a second. "Just don't die!"

And the second exam began.

**Eleven pages! Whoohoo! Next chapter will be amazing, I'm just sayin. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy. The next chapter should be up within a week or two. Also, if you want to read any of my original work, go to ****.****. I'm there under Matt. Check it out, and you can leave a comment there like you do there.**


	8. Fight 7

**Merry fuckin Christmas! I'm just gonna say this once; I really hate my moronic idiotic stupid ass family! God they annoy the hell out of me. There, rant done. I hope everyone is having a great Christmas and a kick-ass new year. Here's the new chapter, you all can think of it as your present. Personally I'd like a bottle of Jack and some Bacardi, but, eh oh well. Also, I'm sorry it's out later than it should have been, my family took up most of my time this holiday along with my writings for the creative writing club.**

**Disclaimer: seriously? I'm Youkai223, not Masashi Kishimoto. That should be sufficient enough to prove that I don't own it.**

**Chapter 7: Resolve**

Matao, Koori, and Rin stalked over towards the gate they were supposed to enter the forest from. They glanced at the multiple different teams that were already stationed at their respective gates and were waiting for the start signal. They finally made it to their gate only a few minutes later. Koori looked at his two teammates, a pondering look on his face as he took his headband off and wrapped it around his forehead instead of his eyes. He glanced at Matao, before he extended his hand. "Until the exam is over, I say we call a truce to whatever animosity we have between us. Agreed?" He said, waiting for Matao's reaction.

Matao laughed as he clasped Koori's hand. "I'll give you points for the big words, but I get what you're saying. I won't start shit if you don't." He said, the two of them anticipating the fights they would be having in the forest against the enemies that were roaming around.

Rin rolled her eyes, muttering how they were having a stupid macho moment. She was about to comment when they heard a sudden blaring. Without another word between the three of them, the dashed out into the forest as one the second the gates opened.

/

Close to the gate that Matao and his team bolted from, was a man covered in scales wearing a black cloak. He smirked as he saw them run off into the woods. Soon, very, very soon Lord Orochimaru's resurrection would be complete, and he would be in complete control of the forbidden eye, the Jagan. '_Soon._' He thought, feeling something stir inside him.

/

They ran further and further, before they decided to stop at a large tree, thinking of an attack plan. Matao stretched a bit, turning his head a little bit, as his wolf ears twitched every couple of seconds. He cracked his neck as he saw them looking at him curiously. He sighed as he had a feeling about what it was they were curious about. "I'm listening for anyone that has an earth scroll. So far, I've got two teams to the north-east of us, and one to the south-west. I say we go after them since the two teams are allies to each other and are probably helping each other out." He finished as the both had their mouths open.

Koori was the first to snap out of his stupor. He slowly nodded in agreement, as the half-demon's plan made obvious sense. "Good plan. Why work harder than we need to?" He said, Rin instantly nodding in agreement. He quickly took point as Rin ran behind him, Matao taking the rear. He quickly made some shadow clones that he sent out into the woods, instructing them to go in a clockwise pattern, circling them and acting as sentries.

They continued that way, until they were within fifty yards of the team they were tracking. Matao discretely dispelled his clones, wincing as he gained their memories. He sniffed the air, something not feeling right in his stomach. "I smell snakes and antiseptic." He whispered as his team got closer to him, to hear what he said.

Koori looked puzzled at those words. "What the hell does that mean?" He hissed out, as they slowly made their way to the team before them.

Matao glared at him as Rin rubbed her temples, trying not to smack the two of them. "If I knew, I'd tell you." He growled out. He opened his mouth to continue his whispered argument, when Rin gasped and pointed at the clearing where they were expecting to find the team they had been tracking.

Before them was a massive snake, about thirty yards long. Around the beast were the remains of the team, splattered on the trees and forest floor. Koori looked at his teammates and motioned for them to slowly back up, so they wouldn't get noticed by the creature, when the worst possible thing happened.

He sneezed.

"Shit"

/

He slowly opened his eyes to see Matao standing in front of him, his blade transformed, blood trailing down his face from a gash on the top of his head, staining his snowy hair red. He looked over to his side, and saw Rin holding her hands on his abdomen, healing chakra covering the wound.

His head snapped back over to Matao and the snake, which hissed in pain as Matao almost completely severed its head. The massive beast flailed around, before it slammed into the ground. Matao sighed, before he held up an earth scroll, and gave them the thumbs up, when they heard laughter coming from the snake.

From the slash in its neck a figure emerged, blood covering its black hooded cloak. He slowly stood to full height, a snake protruding from the bottom of the cloak. "Kukuku, you've done well to beat my pet, little half-breed." It hissed. "Let's see how you are at sword play." The voice said, this time coming from next to him as he barely blocked the blade, it cutting off a few strands of hair.

Matao backpedaled, leading him away from the creature. "What the hell are you?" He yelled as his foot connected with the hood, tearing it off to reveal Kabuto Yakushi, his face covered with scales.

Kabuto looked at him, a smile on his snake-like face. "Lord Orochimaru's research made it so I was able to become a demon, by absorbing other demons into myself along with some of his essence." He told him as he put the Kusanagi in front of himself. He smiled, exposing his fangs as he dashed towards Matao, who turned and tried to get away.

Matao dodged as best he could, some of Kabuto's strikes leaving glancing blows. Matao rolled to one side, barely dodging a blade that was aimed at his head. '_Is this all I can do?_' He thought as he dived away from Kabuto's blade. '_Pathetic. It's pathetic. PATHETIC!_' He screamed internally, when time suddenly stopped.

"That's right, that's exactly what you are." Said the sword spirit as he walked towards him. "You still haven't answered me, but you should be able to hear me now that your ears are no longer plugged by fear." He said, resting his hand on Matao's shoulder as time suddenly stared again.

'_There's one enemy, and there's one of you. So what is there to be afraid of?_' He heard the spirit's voice inside of his head as he suddenly stopped running. '_Turn around. Face forward, don't give an inch._' He heard as he turned around, positioning his blade in a null stance.

'_Now go, Matao._' the spirit intoned.'_Run away and you'll age, be afraid and you'll die!_' He stood there, gritting his teeth as Kabuto dashed at him. '_NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!_'

"INUKAI!" Matao yelled as he swung the blade down out of instinct, sending a blast of demonic energy at Kabuto, who barely dodged it. Matao looked at his sword, noticing that he had dark blue chakra swirling around the blade.

Kabuto looked at him as he saw the shock cross Matao's face. He stood there for a second before he dashed at Matao again, who lifted the blade straight up in the air, waiting until Kabuto got closer. Unknown to Matao, his red slitted eyes were glowing slightly, a single tome appearing in each one.

Thirty feet.

Twenty feet.

Ten.

Matao swung the blade down, four dark blue beams of energy blasting out obliterating most of Kabuto. He floated there, nothing but a head and a torso. He carefully surveyed the damage, which had left a portion of the forest a smoldering wasteland. '_If I hadn't leapt back when I did, this genin would have killed me._' He continued to float there for a few seconds, before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Matao sighed as he heard Inukai speak in his mind. '_That was the first move of the Tetseijin, the Divine Dragon Blast. That was only about forty percent of the power it can produce. I limited it because I figured you would want your team to live._' He concluded, taking on a mocking tone at the end. '_That and at full power that move would have leveled the forest with ease._' He added as Matao's eyes widened at that revelation.

Matao rolled his eyes as he walked past the still burning wasteland, spinning as he heard someone enter the clearing/hellhole. His blade stopped only a foot away from where Koori and Rin were. "How do I know it's you?" Matao asked as he glared at them.

Koori put his hands in his pockets, glaring at Matao before he answered. "You're a dick." He said simply.

"Yeah it's you." Matao laughed as he reverted his blade and sheathed it, before he passed out.

/

Matao slowly opened his eyes to see he was on a bed, staring at a white ceiling. He turned his head to see his team asleep on the couch next to the bed. He heard the door open and looked to see Kaijii enter the room. She grinned as she saw he was awake and sat down at the foot of his bed. "Hey sensei." He muttered, wanting to get out of the bed.

She reached over and petted his shoulder. "You feel alright? You've been out for about most of a day." She said as he sat up, noticing that his shirt and jacket were gone.

He stretched, his body sending out multiple popping and cracking noises, gaining a sigh of happiness. "Tired as hell. That move used a crap ton of chakra, and that was only 40% of full strength." He said as he leaned against the headrest. "100% would probably kill me." He muttered, before she slammed her fist on the top of his head.

She continued to crack her knuckles as Matao yelped and rubbed the top of his head, before he glared at her. "Nuh-uh skippy! You don't get to glare at me when you've been out for three days. Do you have any idea how worried your teammates have been?" She finished, noticing that both Rin and Koori were awake, but were feigning sleep so they wouldn't get caught in her ire. "Pretty goddamn worried, that's what!" She yelled, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Matao glared at her before he lashed out with his right arm and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her towards him. "I had to fucking fight Kabuto! I'm LUCKY to be alive. I volunteered to fight so they could escape. If I had died we would have failed, so do you really think I'd let that happen?" He yelled, as he noticed that his head was pounding like a bongo. He let go of her and stood up, before he left the hospital room and walked out towards where the living quarters were.

She watched as he left the room, before she glared at Koori and Rin. She quickly nodded her head at the two of them then pointed after Matao, sending them a silent message.

Which they got immediately as they hauled ass out the door after him.

/

Matao walked around the inside of the tower wondering what the hell would happen next. He stood in front of the hands in the arena, allowing his mind to wander. He quickly jumped on top of the fingers, and sat in a lotus position, and relaxed as he felt his mind retreat into the deep recesses of his mind. He then opened his eyes to see Inukai standing there in front of him, a small smile on his face.

He walked forward and stopped in front of Matao. "You finally both called out my name and used the Divine Dragon Blast. It took you long enough." He said before he started walking away. "You can control the power yourself by use of your will. Never use 100% unless you have no other choice. As you are now, you would most likely die." Inukai said before he went back to where he was standing before, when Matao's world suddenly became black.

Matao blinked quickly, before the world of his mind came back into focus. About thirty meters away from him where Inukai had been standing was someone that looked just like Matao, only completely opposite. He had black hair, and his wolf ears were pitch black as well. His long sleeved shirt was white, as were the cargo pants and combat boots. The cloak he wore was black with red flames. "Hello, king." The Matao look alike said, his voice sounding like it was coming from behind a fan. "I'm so glad we could finally meet." It said, a katana that looked just like Tetseijin on his hip.

Matao drew his own Tetseijin, transforming it as the figure continued to walk towards him. "Who the hell are you?" Matao growled out while glancing around for Inukai.

The figure threw his head back, and let out a howl of laughter. "Why, I'm you. And I'm also me, as well as Inukai. In other words, I'm power incarnate." It said, a crazed look flashing across his face as he threw his left land in front of himself. "Hado no Sanjuusan: Sokatsui!" He yelled as a light blue ball of energy flew out of his hand and was deflected by Matao's blade. He then stood ready, unsure what to make of what just happened. "What's you name?" He asked quickly, desperate to keep the specter talking long enough so he could find a way out.

The figure cocked his head to the side as if in thought. "My name? I ain't got one." It said, before he drew his own Tetseijin, which had white wrappings and a black blade instead of the silver finish. He lifted his blade in the air, white chakra swirling around it. Matao copied him, as his own dark blue chakra swirled around the Tetseijin. They both swung their blades down simultaneously, sending out a white Divine Dragon Blast and a smaller dark blue one, which cut the power of the white one by 40% before it slammed into Matao's blade sending him crashing into one of the buildings.

Matao struggled to stand up, and failed miserably. The Matao look-alike landed in front of him. "C'mon king, you can't even fire off one of those things full blast? Geez, what the hell does a great blade like Inukai see in some weak piece of shit like you? Oh well, I'll just take over and have some fun in the real world." He said as he raised the blade over Matao's head, only to freeze as Matao's Tetseijin slammed into his chest.

Matao slowly stood up and glared at him, twisting the blade slightly as he stood up. "Not bad king, not bad. I honestly hadn't expected you to stand up. It's too bad it's not enough." He said as he placed his right index finger against Matao's left shoulder. "Hado no yon: Byakurai." He said as a sadistic smirk crossed his face as a lightning bolt shot through Matao's shoulder, sending blood spattering towards the ground.

Matao grinned as he did that as he jerked the Tetseijin, effectively cleaving the Matao wannabe in half. Matao grinned as the two halves hit the ground. He then looked down at his own body and noticed that he was dissolving into a mist.

He then jerked his eyes open to see Koori and Rin looking at him as he lay in a puddle of his own blood, surrounded by what looked like the remains of pottery.

/

Inukai stood in front of the two halves of the Matao look-alike as they combined and healed, so that the only way you could know he'd been injured were the tears in his clothes. "Was that really necessary?" Inukai asked, as the figure wiped the dust off his bloodstained clothes. "Why did you have to show him the full power Divine Dragon Blast? If he decides to do research on the Tetseijin's past then he'll find out that this blade can gain a greater level of power." Inukai said, a sigh of annoyance crossing his face.

The Matao look-alike cracked his neck as he wiped the blood from his chin. "You say that like I'm supposed to give a fuck." He said shrugging. "As long as the king gains more power, that's fine by me. When I finally overtake him," he said as he started to flake away and be absorbed by Inukai. "I'll be the strongest being in existence, so make sure he get's all your techniques!" He yelled as he finally disappeared.

/

Matao sighed at what he'd just been told. "so you're telling me that I was about four feet taller than I am now, ripped as hell, my hair had grown about four feet, I had a wolf tail, and a weird mask on my face?" He asked, to which his team nodded. "And you're telling me that I fired a red blast from my fingers that made that hole over there?" He said as he pointed to a twenty foot hole in the wall that was still smoking slightly.

"What the hell just happened?" Rin asked as she saw Matao begin to pinch the bridge of his nose. She blinked in curiosity as she saw him begin to mutter to himself in irritation. "So are you going to tell us or what?" She added as her anger began to rise.

Matao looked at her in surprise as she started to get even madder. "I'm gonna go with I have no clue as to what the hell just happened." He said as he glanced at his shoulder and saw that there was a wound healing quickly. "That's pretty cool." He muttered as he saw the wound close up and heal almost instantly.

He was drawn from his thoughts as Rin began to snap her fingers in his face. "Hey hey hey hey! Focus please!" She says as he backs up a little bit. "What. The. Fuck. Happened?" She said putting emphasis on each word.

Koori sighed as he stood up and began to walk away. '_Why the hell should I wait here? Rin and I saw the same thing, that horrible beast that he turned into._' He thought as the image of the transformed Matao flashed in his mind. Matao had grown about four feet, standing about nine and a half feet tall, with a five foot long wolf tail flicking behind him, his shirt completely annihilated and his pants torn to shreds revealing what appeared to be the hind legs of a wolf. A strange mask covered his face and it had strange reddish purple tribal markings around the mask's left eye and the left side of where the forehead would be.

The worst part of it had been his eyes. Everyone knew that Matao had red slitted eyes that were a trait of his demonic heritage as well as a sign of his Youkaigan. As far as they knew he hadn't activated it yet. Behind the mask, they could see he had slitted glowing golden eyes with three tome circling around his slitted pupil. He had suddenly locked eyes with Koori's Jagan, and pointed at him with his clawed fingers, as a red orb began to swirl and fired out in a red beam blowing a hole in the wall as the two of them dodged out of the way.

The creature let out an unearthly howl as it drew and transformed the Tetseijin, watching on in surprise as the second it became the blade they had come to recognize as it morphed into a black chokuto with a wolf head for the guard with the blade sticking out of the mouth and a black chain hung from the end of the hilt. The two of them gasped in fear as the creature lifted the blade in the air when it froze and began to crack as it suddenly shattered and an injured Matao fell out and slammed onto the ground.

He sighed as he remembered that and growled slightly at the memory. He had been afraid. He couldn't believe that he had been afraid. He was still shaking even twenty minutes later. '_I can't believe that he actually made me shake in fear._' He continued to walk away as Rin called out to him. "I'm going to go and get Kaijii. Make sure he heals up correctly." He said as he vanished from the arena.

Matao looked on at the situation between the two with a critical eye. As soon as Koori said his bit and left he saw Rin sigh in annoyance and go back to using the diagnostic jutsu on Matao. "What crawled up his ass and died?" Matao asked, only to receive a fist to his ribs.

She twitched as she moved her healing chakra over to his ribs. "Matao?" She said quietly. She opened and closed her mouth slightly, as if looking for the right words to say. "If you ever lose control, you'll still remember us, right?" She asked, looking as if she was about to cry. "I don't ever want to see you look like that again." She whispered as tears went down her face, the memory of Matao's transformed state flashing through her mind.

He sighed as he sat up and put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise." He said with a small smile as he stood up. A few seconds later Koori and Kaijii walked into the arena, shock apparent on her face as she saw Matao wave at her as if nothing happened. She came over and began to yell at him and fuss, as did Rin while Koori hung back by the doorway.

He gazed at them, disgust apparent on his face. '_Don't they get it? They're fussing over the wellbeing of a demon. I knew someday his demonic heritage would reveal itself eventually. I'll play the best friend of the demon, and the lover of the useless teammate. For now anyway._' He thought before he walked away and towards his room.

/

The three of them along with Kaijii woke up the next morning and began they're trek to the arena for the preliminaries for the finals. The eighth and final team to pass the exams had arrived only an hour beforehand. The three separated from their sensei and joined the rest of the genin as they waited for Lady Tsunade to give them her speech about the exam.

Koori and Rin flinched slightly as they saw Matao growl at one of the genin, Ryu Kazuki. The one who had been sleeping with Matao's ex. They flinched again at the sadistic smirk that went across Matao's face as they saw who his opponent was.

MATAO UZUMAKI

V.S.

RYU KAZUKI

**OOOOOOH! Cliffhanger people! I'm gonna need 3 reviews to update. I figure that it couldn't hurt to ask for reviews. Special thanks to Echo Uchiha for commenting on every chapter so far. I'm glad that you like this story. It's about a quarter of the way through. Until next time, which should be in about a month since my classes started again. Till then, read and review.**

**Btw, check out my college's creative writing club's website for some of my original work. The website is .com. My stories are The Angel's Cry, Countdown, and Birthed into Darkness. I'm trying to come up with a new story called The Kitsune and I. It's slow going since I can't think of a plot for it yet. Wish me luck folks!**


	9. Fight 8

**What's up everyone! I got this puppy out quicker than I thought I would. I'm a bit surprised I did too, since I've been getting ready for Pokemon Black and White to come out. I finally got a new (used) DS and I've been playing Soul Silver like crazy with my Lv. 100 team. I have an Arceus on it, and that kicks ass! Add in that I bought Diamond, and oh hell yeah! Eh-hem, sorry. I had a nerd moment. Also, for those who are about to read this chapter there will be a bit of torture in it. I didn't like it, but it needed to be there to prove a point. Also, this is the longest chapter to date. With that said, here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to say it?**

**Chapter 8: Remember the name**

Matao smirked as he saw Ryu jump down to the arena floor. Finally, he'd make that bastard pay. Sure, he wanted to beat the shit out of the guy that fucked his ex-girlfriend, but as far as he was concerned all that was is nothing more than a perk to get to the finals.

He made it down to the center of the arena, and stood three meters away from Ryu. They both glared at each other, lightning shooting between their eyes. Choji lifted his arm up, Matao drawing and transforming his blade, while Ryu took out a ninja-to.

He dropped his arm, and got the hell out of the way.

Matao dashed toward him, attacking with a horizontal slash, which Ryu blocked with his ninja-to. He then jumped back and summoned three clones and sent them at Ryu.

Ryu calmly dispatched the clones Matao sent at him with some difficulty, earning a glancing blow on his shoulder, his blood splattering on the concrete. He glanced at his shoulder to be surprised the there was an incredibly deep gash there instead of the scratch he had been expecting.

Matao narrowed his eyes as Ryu began to race through hand seals. He quickly focused on finding the spot where the two chakras collided, the spot where he could bring out his blades true power. A sadistic grin covered his face, as Ryu finished his hand seals, his arm covered in flames. "Katon Knuckle!" He yelled as he dashed towards Matao, not noticing the single tome that slowly appeared in each of Matao's eyes.

Matao quickly lifted his blade through the flash of silver, as four blue lines tore through the stadium floor. "Divine Dragon Blast!" He yelled as the energy slammed into Ryu's chest, sending him crashing into the wall. He grinned even wider as Ryu fell from the wall and into the round, blood spattering around him from the huge gash on his chest.

He slowly got to his knees, blood pooling around him. "I will not lose to a goddamn half-breed!" He wheezed out, as he hacked up blood. He got to his feet before he fell to the ground again.

Matao just looked at him in disgust, before he sheathed his blade and stood there. Choji saw Matao look at him quickly, before he nodded in agreement. "Ryu is unable to battle; therefore Matao Uzumaki is the winner.

Matao grinned as he walked up the stairs to where his team was. Koori looked at him for a second. "That was the same move you used in the forest, right?" He asked, as Matao nodded. "It was no where near as powerful as it was then, why is that?" He added, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I held back almost all of the power. I didn't think that they'd like to have to rebuild the tower." Matao said as he sat down, yawning loudly. "Besides, he may be an asshole but he's still a ninja of the leaf." He muttered, his eyes fluttering. "I may hate him but it wouldn't be right to kill him." He finished as he passed out.

/

He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was sitting on the side of a building again. "Well, well, I do manage to get around, don't I?" He muttered as he stood up and looked around for Inukai. He stopped when he felt a figure behind him. He leapt forward, spinning around to see Inukai standing there, his black blade in hand.

He looked at Matao as he drew the Tetseijin. "You are ready for the next technique, but you will have to go on a journey to the demon forest to find what you need to use it." He said as he leaned on his blade. "You must face the A-rank demon, Goshinki the seer. You must either kill him of defeat him to be able to use the next move, the Demon Diamond Strike." He said as he stopped leaning on his blade and walked toward Matao, pushing him out of his subconscious.

/

Matao's eyes shot open as he noticed that Kaijii-sensei and Rin were looking at him, worry apparent on their faces. He quickly faked a yawn, and let out a sickening series of cracks from his back. "That was a great nap. What's up? Are the final's finished?" He said, trying to figure out why they looked worried.

Rin was the first one to speak up. "Yeah, they just finished not even five minutes ago. I lost my match but Koori won his. Your next match is in a month and you have to go against Koori in the fourth match of the first round in the finals." she said as Kaijii glanced away from Matao guiltily as she put her hand on Koori's shoulder and began to lead the three of them out of the arena.

None of them noticed the evil smirk the flashed briefly across Koori's face. '_I have the council in my pocket thanks to my family's name and the fact that the mere thought of the Jagan possibly losing to something like a mere half-breed will make them order the Karada to be my personal tutor. If I can get them to have her say what it is I want her to say to him, it'll break him since she's become a pillar of hope for him. He'll display his demonic heritage and they'll let me kill him._'

/

Matao left his apartment early the next morning, after pulling on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He decided to walk around the village for a while, taking in the sights for he wouldn't see them again until the finals. He then went to the bridge to meet his team before they separated for the month.

He saw that Koori and Kaijii-sensei were there training off to the side, but Rin was nowhere to be seen. "Hey sensei, Koori. Ya'll ready to start training?" He said cheerfully, trying to be nice for once.

Kaijii opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Koori. "What do you think you're doing here? Kaijii will be training me under the direct order of the council." He said smugly, stepping in front of Kaijii.

Matao's eyes widened as he heard that. He hadn't noticed Kaijii look at the ground, a look of disgust flash across her face before she walked past Koori. "It's true. The council asked me to train Koori instead of you, and I gladly accepted. After all, who wouldn't want to train someone from an elite clan, instead of some gutter trash?" She spat, Matao not noticing that the venom in her words was directed at herself, and not him.

Matao laughed shakily, not believing his ears. "Y-you're kidding, right sensei? I mean, I thought that you cared for everyone on Team 3." He said, hoping beyond hope that this was just some sick joke that was Koori's idea. That hope was crushed as he heard her scoff.

He then heard something that tore away something deep inside of him, something that made him who he was. "Why the hell would I want to train some shitty half-breed?" She said, her voice shaking with fury at herself, Koori and the council.

Matao thought her fury was directed at him.

He took an involuntary step back, away from his sensei. "I thought that you cared, that I actually had someone outside of my family that knew my heritage and accepted me." His voice then turned to a whisper. "I thought that I had a friend that wouldn't betray me."

Kaijii let out a ring of hollow laughter, before she turned away from him, so he didn't see the tears going down her face. "You thought wrong. I was nice to you merely for my amusement." She said as she walked past Koori, as she heard Matao let out a strangled mixture of a gasp and a sob before he ran away from the training ground. '_I'm sorry Matao, I'm so sorry. The council drove me into a corner. I'm sorry. Forgive me_.' she thought as she listened to the sound of his footsteps fading, the tears dripping off her chin as she tried not to sob.

Koori waited a few minutes before he clapped his hands and walked towards his sensei. "Very good Kaijii. The council will be pleased to hear how well your performance was." He said before she slammed her fist into his jaw.

She stalked over to him, a murderous glare in her now puffy eyes as she picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a tree. "Listen to me and listen to me well you little fucking piece of shit. I am going to train you only under orders and that's it. As soon as the finals are over, you can find yourself another goddamn team." She growled out as she moved her hand from the collar of his shirt to his throat and began to squeeze. "I refuse to train someone who disrespects and neglects his squad member simply because his heritage happens to be demonic."

She let go of him, letting him land on his ass as she turned around and pulled out a scroll and set it in the center of the training ground. "Inside this scroll is all I would have taught you for this month, as per the order of the council. Some of it I would have never taught you without a direct order. Hence the reason it's in the scroll." She then began to walk away.

Koori decided that moment to finally get his balls back. "The council ordered you to train me! Do you honestly think that you can walk away?" He yelled at her retreating figure.

She simply laughed as she continued to walk away. "They only said I had to train you. They never said I had to stay with you while you trained. I left you a scroll of techniques to learn. As far as the council is concerned, I am teaching you." She said with a psychotic grin before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind a furious Koori so she could find Matao to apologize and explain.

/

Matao made it back to his apartment and slammed the door as he began to pack. He had permission to leave for the month to get the next technique of the Tetseijin, and dammit he was gonna leave this hellhole. He threw a few pairs of t-shirts in the bag as well as a few pairs of pants. '_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! I was so stupid! I should have known that there was no way that she could have… god dammit!_'

He continued to pack in a flurry of fury when someone grabbed him by his left shoulder, causing him to lash out and be thrown on his floor in return. "Easy killer, just wondering where the fire was." He heard his adoptive father say as he looked at Matao with a small smile on his face. Naruto suddenly frowned as he didn't hear the response he'd usually hear from Matao. "What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

He didn't like the answer.

Naruto cracked his neck as he ruffled Matao's hair, being careful of is ears, before he suddenly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After all, Kaijii had some 'splaining to do.

/

Kaijii was sitting on her bed, holding her old picture as the tears went down her face when she heard three knocks from her front door. She got off her bed and hid the picture back in its special spot before she went to open the door. The second she turned the handle she felt a hand go around her neck as she was slammed into the wall of her apartment.

She gasped as she tried to focus on who it was that was attacking her. Her eyes suddenly met the kyuubified sage mode eyes of Naruto, his body glowing as the Kyuubi chakra as well as sage chakra radiated from him. She struggled to breathe when she saw a flash of pink next to her and saw Sakura standing next to the two of them.

Naruto growled as he glared at Kaijii while she struggled for breath. "Why?" He growled out as she scratched at his hand. "Why?" He growled out again, this time a bit louder, his hand tightening around her throat. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIM!" Naruto yelled as Kaijii stopped scratching at his hand and her arms went down and hung by her sides.

He growled as he let go, a satisfied smirk crossing his face as she hit the floor and gasped in pain as she began to inhale. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Sakura whispered to Kaijii as she watched the woman continue to gasp for air.

Naruto grabbed her by her shoulder and yanked her up, dislocating her shoulder in the process sending out a yelp of pain from her mouth. "We asked you a question!" He growled out, his elongated eye teeth peeking over past his bottom lip.

She gasped for a few seconds, as she tried to get oxygen to her system and ignore the pain in her shoulder at the same time. "The council forced me to." She whispered as tears went down her face again. "They said if I didn't they would ban my brothers from the village forever and make them kill on sight if they came within a mile of the village." She cried, not caring about her image.

Naruto reached over and grabbed her other shoulder and dislocated it as well. "Why didn't you come to me?" He growled out quietly. "You know that if they tried that they would have to get permission from either myself or Tsunade. So why?" He finished as he pushed on her shoulder a bit.

She gasped out in pain as he applied pressure to the dislocated joint. She continued to gasp for a few seconds before she answered. "They said that they would go behind your backs and hire people from other villages to kill them." She said, tears continuing to go down her cheeks. "They're the only family I have that want anything to do with me, I couldn't let that happen." She said as she continued to cry.

Naruto growled for a few more seconds before he looked at Sakura and nodded at Kaijii. Sakura took a few steps forward, grimacing slightly as she saw Kaijii wince at her contact as she popped the woman's shoulders back in place and began to heal the damaged muscles. "You know what this means, right Naruto?" Sakura said quietly as she healed Kaijii.

He nodded as he sat down next to them. "I need to do a bit of cleaning house, council-wise." He said as he reverted to his normal appearance. "I'm sorry Kaijii. The things you said to Matao cut a little to close to home." He said, his mind drifting to his childhood momentarily.

She nodded as she let Sakura continue healing her. After a few minutes she was done and she got up and got a piece of paper and began to write a letter and put it in an envelope before she handed it to Naruto. "Make sure Matao gets it." She whispered as she saw Naruto nod.

Naruto and Sakura then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

/

Matao woke up the next morning to see Naruto and Sakura sitting in the kitchen of his apartment drinking coffee. He nodded at them as he pulled on a pair of jeans and put on a white t-shirt before he picked up his bag along with Tetseijin. "I'm going to be heading out to the Demon Forrest at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind." He said as he made some instant curry. "I'll be back in about three weeks, just in time for the finals." He said quietly as he started to eat.

Naruto and Sakura were looking at each other, having a silent conversation in a manner of quiet grunts, nods, and looks that have been perfected between the two of them over the years. Naruto sighed as his wife won their silent argument. "Matao? We need to talk about your sensei." He said, only to feel a shiver go up his spine.

Matao growled at his adoptive father, as his ears flattened against his head. "There's nothing to talk about." He hissed as he grabbed his bag, along with the Tetseijin and headed for the door, when he was cut off by his adoptive mother's voice.

"Matao, listen to Naruto. We, for lack of more acceptable term, had a talk with your sensei last night and we learned a few interesting things about the circumstances concerning your talk." She said as she pulled out Kaijii's letter and handed it to him. "It's up to you whether you read it or not. In my opinion you should." She said as she sat back down and he put the letter in his bag before he left.

/

Three days. It had taken him three days to make it to the Demon Forest. He sat down outside for a second and took in the sight of the place. In his honest opinion, it looked like a normal forest. That is, until the scents hit his nose. The entire place smelled like blood.

He smirked as he saw time begin to slow until it stopped. He looked to his right and saw Inukai walk up to him. "So you finally made it." He said as he looked at the exhausted Matao. "Goshinki should be located in the center of the forest. If he is not there, wait until he arrives. When he arrives, and this goes for if he's there, you must speak with him and formally challenge him for the right to learn the Demon Diamond Strike." He said as Matao nodded at him.

Matao stared at the forest in thought for a few seconds before he answered. "So what should I do if he doesn't show?" He asked curiously.

Inukai gave him the slightest smile he could. "Oh, trust me, he will. And when he does, you'll be praying that he hadn't." He laughed as he disappeared and time restarted.

Matao shrugged as he drew his sword and positioned the untransformed blade on his shoulder and began his walk through the forest. He glanced around cautiously as he advanced further inside. He continued to advance as the foliage became denser and the amount of light lessened.

He continued to walk for what seemed like hours, he reached a straw hut in the center of a clearing. He glanced at it curiously before he walked over to it and slowly knocked next to the door. The response he received was the flab of the hut being pulled back, allowing him enterance. He cautiously walked inside, the Tetseijin ready to transform as he entered, to reveal…

Nothing.

There wasn't a single thing inside. No furniture, no people, no animals, nothing. He scoffed as he thought that he had been tricked. He turned around to leave the hut when what had to be the most hideous creature he had ever seen appeared in front of him.

It stood about nine feet, had a cloth over where its head should have been located and a pure black robe covering its body. On it's back were six wings, the three on the left were black scaly, leathery devil wings, while the others were pure white angel wings that reached out as far as the devil wings. Protruding from the sleeves of the robes were gnarled skeleton hands covered in what appeared to be rotted flesh, that had pure black claws on the tips of each finger.

It looked on curiously at Matao as he transformed his blade and waited for the creature to begin with the first attack. The thing let out a shrill cackle as it threw its head back before it stopped as suddenly as it began and looked at Matao. "This one is Goshinki the Seer." It said its voice a hiss. "You are Matao Uzumaki Karashin Sakano, the newest wielder of the mighty blade Tetseijin. You have come a long way to see this one, to do battle with this one." It then glided back against the wall and took a sitting position.

"You worry about why your sensei said such hateful things to you, when you thought she considered you a friend. You think she considers you a friend, this one knows the truth." Goshinki said as it seemed to look at Matao through its hooded gaze. "Would you like to know the knowledge that this one knows about it?"

Matao grit his teeth in frustration. He WANTED to know what his sensei actually thought of him, but he had come here for a purpose. "No, I don't. I'm sure I'll find out eventually, and if I don't then so be it." Matao let out a sigh and a laugh. "I came here with the intention to learn the Demon Diamond Strike. I won't leave without it." He said as he glared at Goshinki.

Goshinki suddenly vanished and reappeared a mere few inches away from Matao's face. "You do not wish to hear what this one knows about your past, your present, or your future?" It hissed as Matao took an involuntary step back. "Your future is one that will dwell in the past. Once you solve a problem of the past, you may advance to the future." It said as it placed a hand on the Tetseijin which suddenly glowed with a bright white light.

Matao's eyes widened in shock as he saw that his blade had taken on the appearance of a giant diamond shard. He quickly looked away from the Tetseijin to look at Goshinki, who nodded at the flap of his hut. "Leave this one for now. Train in this ones forest and you shall master new levels of power."

Matao nodded and made his way to the flap and stepped one of his feet out, when he heard something from Goshinki before both Goshinki and the hut disappeared in a mist. "You shall meet this one again, after all, all those who are close to death see this one. Such is the fate of four of your Kages. They will be released to the afterlife someday, so inform your adoptive father."

Matao nodded at the disappearing mist before he made his way out into the forest to train, only to reappear outside Konoha wearing the remains of his jeans three weeks later.

/

It was finally time for the finals and in the center of the arena stood the eight competitors. Matao stood in the middle, his wardrobe having changed a bit. He wore a pair of black cargo pants with black steel-toe boots. He also wore a long-sleeved black shirt with black fingerless gloves that had black metal on the backs. He had decided to replace his red cloak with black flames with a plain black sleeveless cloak that had an incredible assortment of pockets inside. He looked around as he stood in the arena and saw that his sensei wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He blinked at that.

He then noticed Koori enter the arena in his usual attire, a chokuto at his hip. The two glared at each other while Kiba gave the rules and such before they both went to the challenger waiting area.

/

Matao stood on the balcony watching the first match of the first round, when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned around to see Kaijii standing there wearing a black skirt and a plain black t-shirt with her hair in a loose ponytail, stopping at her waist. "Hello sensei." He said stiffly.

She nodded at him, nervousness apparent on her face. "Would it be alright if I talked to you?" She asked quietly, blushing as she berated herself for sounding weak.

He stood there quietly for a few seconds, watching the match, deep in thought. "If you wish." He said quietly.

She smiled slightly and nodded, taking him by the hand and leading him to the stairwell. Once they got to the stairs she turned to see him leaning against a wall, looking at her impassively. "So what was it you wanted sensei?" He said, almost as if he was bored.

She leaned against the wall next to him, absently noticing that he had gotten about a head taller that her in about a month. She knew that it wasn't normal human growth, so she guessed that it was part of his demon heritage. "Did you read my letter?" She asked as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, wincing as she saw him looking at her as if she were something under a microscope.

"Yes. I know you weren't at fault." He said, as he noticed her start to look relieved he decided to continue. "You may not have had a choice in the matter, and the lives of your brothers may have been at stake, but you still could have let mom, dad, or Tsunade know. They would have stopped it." He said as she looked at her feet, tears welling up behind her eyes.

He was about to call her out as being selfish and an idiot, when she said something that shocked him into silence.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said, keeping back her tears. "I just wanted everything to go back to the way it had been, you, me, Rin, and Koori. Team 3, doing missions together, and training together." She sighed as she continued to talk. "I'm being naive, there was no way that things could go back to the way they were." She muttered with a hollow laugh as tears began to fall off her chin.

He glanced at her and his face softened as he saw her tears. "You're crying." He said quietly, his voice almost nonexistent.

She laughed as she quickly wiped them away. "Yeah, I've been doing that a lot lately." She muttered as a sad smile crossed her face. Hey eyes widened as she suddenly found herself wrapped in Matao's arms. She shut her eyes and braced herself for what ever pain he was about to inflict on her, when she felt his hand rubbing her back.

He felt her tense up, and realized that she must have thought he was going to injure her. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. "I forgive you, sensei." He said just loud enough for her to hear, and felt her grip his shirt as she began to sob into his chest.

The two stood there for a while, when Matao suddenly let go of her. "Kiba's calling for me and Koori. I have to get going." He whispered in her ear, before he took a few steps back.

She laughed as she watched him step away from her slightly. "Kick his ass." She said as she pointed her thumb behind her to where the arena was located flicking her hair over her shoulder slightly. She smiled slightly as she saw Matao nod at her before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. She followed closely behind as she disappeared as well.

/

Kiba stood in the center of the arena as he saw both Matao and Koori enter the arena and stand across from each other. Kiba lifted his arm in the air and dropped it as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Koori glared at Matao as the two circled each other. Matao just laughed as he drew Tetseijin when Koori drew a chokuto which raced with bright blue electricity. Koori dashed at him as Matao blocked his strike and nicked Koori's shoulder, sending a line of blood down his arm.

Matao laughed as he saw Koori grunt at his injury. "If that ain't enough for ya, why don't you try this on for size!" He yelled as he positioned the blade in front of him, and wind began to whip up a small cloud of dust. He then jerked the blade up and then swung it down, dark blue chakra shooting out in four streams of energy. "Divine Dragon Blast!" He yelled, his voice echoing across the arena.

Koori stayed silent, and merely held his blade in front of him horizontally. His mind drifting back to memories long forgotten.

/

_A young Koori stood next to his father, the two of them smiling as they trained. His father blocked a strike from the boy's boken. "You are doing well Koori. You seem to be putting your entire strength into every blow. Why is that?" He asked as he continued to stay on the defensive against the child, as they had agreed._

_The young Koori looked at his father as they continued to train. "My destiny is to walk the path of supreme conquest. Someday father, your blade the Chokuto no Ryuusan will be mine." He said as they continued to train._

_His father let out a bitter smile. "Supreme… Conquest?" He let out a laugh at that. "In that case, would you kill me, your own father?" He asked, to which he received a vehement 'no.' he continued to train with his son for a while._

"_Koori. Have you someone, to protect?" He asked his son as he did a nice block._

_Koori jumped back and looked at his father in confusion for a few seconds. "No, I have no need of such." He was surprised as his father stopped their training session early._

_And they never had another one._

/

Koori poured his chakra into the blade, causing the blade to glow bright blue and crackle with electricity. '_Father, why would you ask me if I had someone to protect? After that training session, why did you disappear? I will find these answers someday._' His shoulder length black hair shot straight up in the air from the updraft of his attack. "DRAGON STRIKE!" He yelled as a giant blue dragon shot out from his sword, covered in lightning battled with Matao's Divine Dragon Blast, before it overrun it a few seconds later and kept on going straight towards Matao.

Matao gasped as he saw his blast destroyed so easily. '_That was seventy percent full power! What the hell?_' He thought as he positioned his blade in front of him to block the brunt of the blast. He grunted in pain as a gash appeared across his chest and cuts appeared all over his body, lifting him off his feet and slamming him into the arena wall.

Koori looked at the chokuto as it sparked helplessly and the shiny surface of the blade was tarnished. "Useless." He muttered as he stabbed it into the ground and ran toward Matao, and slammed his foot into his chest before he kicked the Tetseijin away.

Matao coughed up a small amount of blood before he lifted his right hand in front of himself and pointed it at Koori, as a light blue orb appeared in his palm. "Hado no Sanjuusan: Sokatsui!" He yelled as the orb shot off and missed Koori by a mere few inches.

Koori's eyes widened as he began to fly through hand seals, a spiral Rasengan appearing on his left hand as lightning sparked around it. "RASENRAI!" He yelled as he dashed at Matao, aiming the attack at the center of Matao's chest, only for him to sidestep it, allowing it to blow a hole through the arena wall.

Matao took advantage of that and grabbed Koori's left wrist as he placed his finger against Koori's shoulder. "Hado no Yon: Byakurai!" He yelled as a four foot long beam of lightning shot out of his finger and through Koori's shoulder, splattering blood on the arena floor.

Matao dodged to the side as he picked up and transformed his blade and swung at Koori who dodged it and rolled to his chokuto and lifted it up and rushed Matao, who missed the blade as it slammed through his right lung, blood splattering on the ground. Koori yanked the blade out of Matao's chest, smirking as he began to stumble around, slamming the tip of his blade in the ground so he would stay standing. '_Is this as far as I can go…?_' he thought as his sight began to blacken, when he heard a voice.

"Is that all ya fucking got, King?"

Matao's head shot up as a strange white mask began to appear across the upper left side of his face and almost instantly covered his left eye, which had turned into a golden three tome Youkaigan as the whites of his eyes turned black. The reddish purple markings extended along his left cheek as well this time. The transformed Matao swung the Tetseijin at Koori, a gash appearing also his chest as he planted his heel on Koori's forehead, laughing. "How was it you were having so much trouble with someone this weak, King?" It yelled as it swung the blade again, its tip barely getting just above Koori's left eyebrow sending a stream of blood down his face.

It began to laugh as he slashed repeatedly, leaving cuts all across Koori's body. He sent out a push kick that sent Koori straight into the wall of the arena. "And now, it's time to die." He said, the mask covering three quarters of Matao's face. '_NO! STOP RIGHT THE HELL NOW!_' was heard as Matao's body froze and his left hand shot up and grabbed the mask, and started to pull it off. "No godammit King, no! I was just starting to have fun! You bastard!" He yelled before he let out an ear piercing shriek as the mask was ripped away and the remains shattered and evaporated on the ground.

Matao shook the remains of the mask out of his hair before he looked at Koori who was walking slowly towards his chokuto. "Sorry about that unwanted interruption. It's about time we finish this, don't you think?" He said as he lifted the Tetseijin in front of himself, the blade shimmering as it covered itself with diamonds.

Koori scoffed and pointed the blade at Matao, glaring at him. "Just shut up and die, you goddamn half-breed!" He yelled as an arc of lightning chakra appeared behind him.

Matao lifted his diamond coated blade into the air, blood cascading down his chest from the hole through his right shoulder. "Hey Koori!" He said as his opponent stood across from him. "Alpha! Mike! Foxtrot!" He yelled at him, a large, batshit crazy grin crossing his face.

Koori scoffed at him. "That's only military phonetics! What the hell are you going to do with something like that?" He yelled as he began to charge up his chokuto again.

He laughed at his friend's ignorance. "You are fighting with something you can't even begin to comprehend, it its own territory. Alpha! Mike! Foxtrot!" He yelled again as his blade began to glow with a white light as a blue aura began to swirl around the blade. "In other words, ADIOS! MOTHER! FUCKER!" He yelled as he swung the blade down, thirteen three foot long razor sharp shards of diamond shooting out from the blade along with four giant dark blue streaks of energy at Koori.

"DIVINE DRAGON DIAMOND STRIKE!"

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

**Yes, I am a bastard. I am cutting it off here. After all, how else am I supposed to keep ya'll coming back? Sorry about the torture of Kaijii, it ended up being a major part of the chapter. By the way, anyone that can tell me where I got Alpha Mike Foxtrot gets a cookie. It's from a movie from 2010, that's all I'm going to share. Next chapter should be up soon. Until next time, hit the review button, you know you want to…**

**Btw, check out my college's creative writing club's website for some of my original work. The website is .com. My stories are The Angel's Cry, Countdown, and Birthed into Darkness. I'm trying to come up with a new story called The Kitsune and I. It's slow going since I can't think of a plot for it yet. Wish me luck folks!**


	10. Fight 9

**Hey folks, I'm back again! This chapter was slightly tricky to write, since I honestly had no clue what the hell to do for it haha. I figure that I should give you a heads up; there will be a sorta lemon here. It'll be slightly smutty, but not a full blown lemon. I'll leave it up to you how you interpret it. This chapter will be rated M to be careful.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, are people stupid or something? Say it. Do it or else… Youkai223 does not own Naruto. Naruto is the property and creation of Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release. That work for ya? Yes… Great! Now gimme the damn burger!**

**Chapter 9: Start the Rift**

"DIVINE DRAGON DIAMOND STRIKE!"

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

The two attacks collided in the center of the arena, struggling for dominance. Matao swung his blade down again, sending out another wave from the Divine Dragon Blast, this time without the diamond spears. "Not this time Koori! I will win!" He yelled as the attack went flying and pushed against the Dragon Strike along with his previous attack.

He smirked as he saw Koori's Dragon Strike start to get pushed back. His smirk was wiped from his face when Koori swung the blade, sending more energy to the Dragon Strike. "You will not win, you pitiful half-breed! I will kill you!" He yelled as the Dragon Strike started to overcome the Divine Dragon Blast.

Matao growled as his more demonic features became more pronounced and his fangs extended past his lips barely. His claws grew about half an inch and dug slightly into his palm and fingers drawing a small amount of blood. In his eyes the first tome of the Youkaigan appeared, followed closely by the second.

He hefted his blade up and swung it down, sending out to his surprise a pure black Divine Dragon Blast with a reddish tint. The two attacks collided and sent out an explosion that rocked the entire arena and sent spider web cracks all along the walls, covering the entire arena in a cloud of dust.

As the dust cleared, the entire crowd sat on the edge of their seats as they saw both Matao and Koori standing in the center of the arena, covered head to toe in blood, their clothes ripped to shreds as they stood there duking it out as their blades were stuck in the walls of the arena opposite each of them.

Matao caught a kick from Koori and threw him towards the wall only to gasp as he burst into a cloud of smoke. '_Shadow clone?_' he was drawn from his surprise as a kunai nicked his left cheek sending a small spurt of blood into the air as he spun around and caught Koori's arm, only to be thrown towards the wall. He saw Koori flash through hand seals and a cone shaped Rasengan appeared around his hand, sparking with lightning chakra. "RASENRAI!" He yelled as Matao landed and held out his hand in front of himself and began to form a sphere of chakra, with small spikes of wind chakra poking out of it.

Matao glared at Koori as the chakra sphere began to spin faster and faster. Matao felt himself let out a psychotic grin as the giant blades of wind chakra expanded from three centimeters to three feet in less than a second. "Fear the sphere bitch. Fuuton: Rasenshuriken." He growled as his two tome Youkaigan blazed in his eyes.

/

Kaijii's eyes widened as she saw the moves the two were using. Her head snapped to her left to see Naruto standing there, as she felt Sakura appear on her left. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Naruto. "You actually taught him the Rasenshuriken? I thought that the only reason you're able to use that move is because of your sage mode." She whispered as she saw the two of them charging their attacks.

Her jaw dropped as she heard what Sakura said to the two of them. "He never taught him that jutsu. Matao learned it on his own, in half the time, and without the need for the shadow clones. He might be an idiot, but he's like a jutsu sponge. Since he was six he's been training with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto for his jutsu and with Lee, Gai-sensei, and Neji for taijutsu. He's also learned a few martial arts from some of the best masters in the world. Sakaki Shio for his Karate, Koetsuji Akisame for his Jujitsu, Ma Kensei for his Chinese Kempo, Apachai Hopachai for Muay Thai. He's currently learning how to use his sword from Kosaka Shigure." She finished as a look of pride stayed on her face.

Kaijii snapped her head back at the arena after she heard that. "So he's learned all that since he was six? What level is he at?" she asked the two of them, since she didn't want to take her eyes off the match, since the two of them were almost done charging up their jutsu,

Naruto gave out a quick laugh. "He's a master class at Karate, Jujitsu, Kempo, and Muay Thai. Sakura said he's learning how to use his sword from Shigure-san, but he hasn't even had his first lesson yet. They start as soon as he's healed up from the exams." He said, before he shushed Kaijii and Sakura since Matao and Koori had suddenly dashed at each other.

/

Matao threw his hand to his side and dashed at Koori, the instant that he did the same. The two made their way to the center, almost as if in slow motion. When they were in attacking distance, they both threw up their arms and slammed their attacks into each other.

The backlash from the clashing of the two powerful jutsu created a crater in the ground, as more slashes appeared on the both of them. As the lightning began to arc wildly, Koori felt his arm begin to go numb, as Matao's arm sent out a few spurts of blood from his own backlash. Then the attacks exploded, sending the two of them flying across the arena and into the ground, the both of them bouncing until coming to a stop.

Neither one stood up.

/

Matao could feel himself awaken, his entire body racked with pain as he forced himself to sit up and open his eyes to see the white walls and crappy cable of the hospital. He slowly looked around as he tried to figure out what happened. He suddenly heard the door open and turned to see Kaijii walk inside, a bouquet of flowers in her hands, wearing a black skirt and a red t-shirt. "Matao, you're awake!" She said as she jogged over and sat next to him.

He looked at her for a few seconds before he carefully placed his hand on his forehead. "What happened? The last thing I remember is that my Rasenshuriken collided with his Rasenrai and that it went boom." He glanced at Kaijii as she saw him deep in thought. "Who won?" He asked.

She smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder as she let out a small laugh. "Neither one of you stood up so Kiba called the match a draw. That was a little over three weeks ago." She said as she saw him start to smile.

He laughed before wincing from the pain. "So neither one of us won? Dammit that kinda sucks." He said with a small laugh. "So is he still out, or is he up yet?" He asked as she cracked her back.

She popped her neck as she turned to look at him. "He got out of the hospital yesterday." She said as an annoyed grimace crossed her face. "He said that even though it was a draw he considered that a loss. He said the worst part of it was that he wasn't able to kill a… what he and the council made me call you before." She said, her voice quieting to a whisper as she almost said 'half-breed.' After the incident with Koori and the council she had sworn to herself that she would never say that again.

"The worst part is that Team 3 is dissolved as of the moment. Koori said that he wanted nothing to do with you and Rin has no idea what she's supposed to do, or which side to take." She said with a shallow laugh.

Matao rolled his eyes as he felt one of his ears twitched. He knew that Koori hated him, but to go as far as to want to kill him was without a doubt the most disturbing part. He had never once thought that Koori had had that much of a problem with him. '_Things will be tricky from now on._' He thought as Kaijii said her goodbye and left.

/

Koori stood in front of a training post, sending kick after kick at it. He couldn't believe it. He had lost. He had lost to a goddamn half-breed at that. "DAMMIT!" He yelled as he formed a Rasenrai around his hand and destroyed the training post.

He slammed onto a knee as he felt the drain on his chakra as it was almost completely depleted. He panted as a mixture of blood and sweat dripped onto the ground as he waited for his reserves to refill a bit. He heard someone approaching as he turned to look at them.

A man wearing a black cloak entered the clearing, and Koori could feel the man's gaze on himself. The man walked over and kneeled next to him and pulled back his hood, to reveal the face of Kabuto Yakushi. "I saw your match against the half-breed. You could have done a lot better if you'd had some proper training." He said as Koori glared at the man.

Koori spat out a small glob of blood. "I have exemplary training. I'm a top class shinobi from a proud, powerful clan." Koori growled out as Kabuto chuckled at his defense. "It's you who should take a look at your own training. After all, you were defeated as well by that bastard half-breed." He huffed out with a smirk as he saw Kabuto's face darken as a hand shot out and picked him up by his throat.

Kabuto grinned as Koori scratched at the demonic hand that was clutching him by his throat. "The only reason I had been defeated is because I had made a miscalculation. I promise you that I will not be defeated by the half-breed ever again." He then let out a quick laugh. "The way you are now, and the way you're training now you will not surpass Matao. Ever." He hisses out before he dropped Koori.

Koori growled at Kabuto, who was standing over Koori, his snake of a tail swishing back and forth. Koori stood up slowly as he glared at Kabuto. "What do you mean I'll never surpass Matao? I will defeat that miserable half-breed, and then I'll pin his corpse to the gates of this village as a warning to all the half-breeds out there!" He yelled as Kabuto's smirk grew wider with each word.

He reached out and placed his scaly hand on Koori's head. "Very good. Your desire to kill is incredible. You are without a doubt a full-blooded Matsurahira." He said, causing Koori's eyes to widen. "If you wish, I can take you away from this village. I can make you strong enough to kill Matao, as well as find your father."

Koori's eyes widened as he heard what Kabuto said. "When do we start, Master?" He asked, saying 'master' mockingly.

/

Matao woke up the next day and stretched before he took off his bandages, grimacing as he saw that his right arm was still covered in semi-healed wounds that had been caused by the backlash of the Rasenshuriken. He sighed as he wrapped the arm in bandages. He cracked his neck before he pulled on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He yanked on a pair of sneakers before he made his way out of the hospital room.

He chuckled slightly as the nurse blushed slightly when she saw him approach the checkout counter. "Hello sir, are you ready to check out?" She said with a smile.

He gave her a nod as he stretched a bit. "Yep, I'm gonna head on out of here. I'm getting cabin fever from hell." He said with a laugh as he began to fill out the necessary paperwork.

As soon as he finished he handed it to the nurse who started to look over the documents. As she got to the last page she smiled and stamped 'approved' on the front and put it in her file box. "Everything's in order. Tell Sakura I said hi when you get home." She said as she waved goodbye as he started heading to the door as he waved at her.

He finally made it outside and smiled as he jumped up onto a roof and started to roof jump towards his apartment. He stumbled to a stop as he landed in front of the door and noticed that it was open. He drew Tetseijin, leaving it in its katana state, and slowly made his way inside, before he dropped Tetseijin at the sight before him.

His apartment was a mess; there were clothes everywhere along with empty sake bottles. He picked Tetseijin back up and slowly made his way to his room, as that's where the mess led. He felt his eye begin to twitch as he saw someone lying in his bed. In his bed lay Kaijii, completely nude, an empty bottle of sake next to her, as well as three more on the floor. He felt an evil grin appear on his face as a plan formed in his mind.

He quickly shucked of all of his clothes and placed Tetseijin in its stand in the corner before he messed up his hair. He slowly and carefully climbed into the bed next to Kaijii and began to feign sleep, and waited for the chaos to ensue.

And ensue it did godammit.

Kaijii slowly woke up, her head pounding form the amount of booze she had drank the night before. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled as she saw that she was still asleep in Matao's room. Her apartment had burned down from a stray fire jutsu and since Matao was in the hospital she decided to crash at his place. She loved how his bed was so much more comfy than hers ever was. She lowly turned on her side to see something she hadn't expected.

Matao laying sound asleep next to her, as naked as her. She quickly noticed that he wasn't asleep and that he had a small grin on his face. He had pranked her. She then did the only thing she could do at a time like this. She decided to get even. She moved closer to Matao and curled up against his chest, noticing that he tensed at the physical contact. She fought back a giggle as she felt him begin to stiffen against her. She moved her hand lower and grabbed his growing member and began to pull it up and down slowly, getting a slight moan from him as he began to slightly thrust into her hand.

She let out a small evil grin as she felt her hand start to slicken. She jumped slightly as she felt a finger enter her and begin to move back and forth. She fought back a groan from what he was doing with his finger. '_Little bastard knows what he's doing. But, what are we doing? I hadn't expected this to actually happen. I don't think I should be doing this with him. He's only sixteen for god's sake. I'm twenty-eight, it wouldn't work._' she stopped her hand work as she pulled back and let go of him and rolled away. '_We need to go back to being JUST student and teacher._' She thought as she felt her cheeks start to get wet.

Matao lay there, still in shock of what she had done, and how he had responded. '_I can't believe it actually went that far. I thought she'd either scream and jump out of the bed or grab my junk while yelling that I'd better get the hell out of the bed. I actually enjoyed what she was doing there._' He sighed slightly as he stared at her back. '_I wonder why she stopped…_' he thought before he stood up and pulled his clothes back on and went out into the kitchen, quietly closing his door, to start making some lunch.

Kaijii lay there for a few more minutes, wondering why her cheeks were wet when she reached up and felt them.

She was crying.

She wiped her eyes on the pillow, trying to stop the tears. '_Dammit, dammit! Why won't I stop crying? Why does it hurt so much?_' she thought as she tried to calm down. '_Why does it hurt so much when I try to think of him as nothing but a student? Why does HE always appear in my dreams and whenever I look at Matao?_' She thought as she continued to cry. '_I have to keep my relationship with Matao as nothing more than teacher and student. I won't let him be used as a replacement!_' she lay there, as the tears continued to go down her cheeks coming to rest on the pillow.

'_But why the hell do they have the same name?_'

/

Matao stood there cooking the eggs, along with some bacon and toast as he continued to bite into his lip, blood dripping off his chin and onto the floor as he tried not to focus on the scent of the tears coming from his room. '_Is she crying because I played that prank on her? I hadn't expected her to do what she did, and I figured that I might as well continue what she started._' He thought as he saw that the blood dripping off his chin was making a small puddle on the floor.

He sighed as he stopped gnawing on his lip and cleaned up the blood before he put the food on a plate and set it on the table. He slowly went back to his room and knocked lightly on the door. "Sensei? I made some lunch. It's on the table so eat it when you want." He paused as he heard her say something in affirmation. "Also, I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just playing a little prank, and I hadn't expected you to react like that." He then began to walk away from the door, when it opened and a hand grabbed him by his sleeve.

He turned to see Kaijii standing there with a blanket wrapped around her body, tears going down her face while she nibbled on her bottom lip. "I'm not mad at you, I just…I just don't want you to feel like you're a replacement." She said quietly. "I mean, you're sixteen, I'm twenty-eight, and we're sensei and student. It shouldn't be happening like this." She said as she began to cry again.

Matao smiled sadly, before he pulled her into a hug. I won't ever be a replacement. If you want to stay just sensei and student I'll understand. It you want something more, I'll understand that as well. It's all up to you." He said as she continued to cry into his chest as he stroked her hair.

He then pulled away from her and smiled before he let out a laugh. "Kaijii Meada, the Death Goddess of Konoha and number three in the bingo book. If anyone got a look at you right now they'd die laughing. You're actually nothing like the psychotic sadistic badass you let other people think you are." He said as she punched him in the chest, calling him an asshole.

He smiled as she did that. "You're actually very kind, self conscious, and you cry over the littlest things. You care what those close to you think and you'll do anything to protect them. I gotta say, I like this you, the true you a hell of a lot better than the you that gets shown to other people." He said as she blushed and punched him again. "I've got to go to training with Shigure, so I'll be back here around seven. Feel free to stay here for as long as you like." He said before he left her there with a smile on her face.

Matao made his way down the street, the Tetseijin at his hip. He was currently wondering what kind of training he was going to get from the greatest weapon mistress in the world. He was close to the training field when he was stopped by Rin, who had tears going down her face. "Matao! Matao! Koori's gone! He's left the village to follow someone named Kabuto Yakushi!" She yelled as Matao's blood went cold.

**Wooooow. This chapter was for some reason pretty easy to write. I hoped you all liked that little scene I put in there. This chapter was a little bit shorter than some of the others. The story is about to reach its halfway point, so I hope you're all ready for a ton of action to come up! The next chapter should be up in about a week or two.**

**Btw, check out my college's creative writing club's website for some of my original work. The website is .com. My stories are The Angel's Cry, Countdown, and Birthed into Darkness. I'm trying to come up with a new story called The Kitsune and I. It's slow going since I can't think of a plot for it yet. Wish me luck folks!**


	11. Fight 10

**Hello everyone! Here's the newest chapter of the story. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and that you all like the last one.**

**Disclaimer: not mine dammit. If it was, the fan base wouldn't be anywhere near as large.**

**Chapter 10: Final Valley 2.0**

Matao look at Rin in shock at what she said. Koori had left with Kabuto. Koori had abandoned the village. Koori had left Rin behind, the one person who loved him more than her own life. "Rin, go find Kaijii-sensei. She's at my apartment right now. Tell her to have her weasels follow my scent. I'll follow Koori's scent. After you let Sensei know, go tell Tsunade and my dad. Have them send a team after us." He said as he put his nose in the air and took a deep sniff. "Got it. Go! NOW!" He said before he dashed off towards the gate.

Rin ran as fast as she could to get to Matao's apartment. She finally saw it in the distance and jumped up and went in through the balcony door, only to feel her jaw drop as she saw their sensei sitting at his kitchen table wearing nothing but a smile and eating bacon, eggs, and toast. "Hey Rin. I wasn't expecting to see you here. What's up?" She said cheerfully before she noticed the expression on the girls face. "What's wrong?"

Rin pulled her eyes away from Kaijii's breasts and lower parts before she answered. "Koori abandoned the village. I saw Matao and told him and he got Koori's scent. He said for you to follow his scent with your weasels. And after you head on after him for me to alert Lady Tsunade and Lord Naruto." She said before Kaijii flew past her and yanked on some underwear and pulled on a black skirt along with one of Matao's black t-shirts before she pulled her shoes on and jumped out the window and summoned a weasel.

The weasel landed next to her and ran beside her. "Lady Kijin, is everything alright?" He asked, his voice very deep. "You rarely summon me unless it's an emergency." He added as the both of them flew pas the gate.

She glanced at her long time partner and friend. "Koori Matsurahira has abandoned the village. Matao Uzumaki Sakano is already in pursuit of him." She said quickly, noticing the weasels eyes widen. "Is everything okay Itachi?" She asked as they continued to run.

He stayed silent for a few seconds. "I recognize this scent. I haven't smelled it in fourteen years, but I recognize it. This student's scent and name are the same as your lover from all those years ago. Did he finally return?" He asked as Kaijii's eyes widened at this revelation.

She opened and shut her mouth a few times. "They have the same scent?" She squeaked out. "How is that possible?" She asked quietly as they continued after Matao and Koori.

/

Six hours.

It had taken Matao six frickin hours but he had finally caught up with Koori. Hell, he saw the little bastard. "KOORI!" He yelled as he stopped on the head of one of the statues. Whatever he was about to saw got caught in his throat as Koori stopped and turned around.

Koori stood in front of him, strange black markings covering his skin. He smirked at Matao as he stopped. "Hey, loser. Just head on back to the village and wait there. I'll come and kill you in time." He laughed before he turned around and started walking away.

He was cut off as diamond spears slammed into the ground in front of him. He turned around to see Matao's fist slam into his face, sending him flying back. "You stupid arrogant sack of shit son of a bitch! You want to kill me, TRY IT! I don't give a shit!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into Koori's face again. "But what right do you have to abandon the woman who loves you?" He yelled as he reared his clawed hand back and slammed it wrist deep into the ground next to Koori's head.

Koori started to laugh as he glared at Matao. He placed his hand on Matao's chest and shoved him into the air. "I don't give a flying shit about Rin. She made me appear normal, made it so I blended in. That's all she was useful for." He said as Matao slammed into the ground. "As far as I'm concerned, she could die in a ditch covered in shit and I wouldn't care." He said as he drew his new Chokuto.

Matao jumped back up onto his feet and spun around as he transformed his blade. "I'm going to fucking take you down, drag your ass back to the village, and PRAY that they let me take you apart limb by limb in your execution." He growled out as he lifted his blade into the air and swung it down, sending out four giant streams of dark blue energy. "Divine Dragon Blast!"

Koori smiled as he swung the chokuto in front of himself. "Dragon Slash." Was heard through the valley as a bright yellow dragon flew at the Divine Dragon Blast, the two techniques canceling each other out.

Matao sheathed the Tetseijin and raced towards Koori, a Rasengan in both of his palms. Koori smirked as he formed a glove of pure electricity in both his hands. The both of them screamed out the names of the techniques.

"DOUBLE RASENGAN!"

"THUNDER FIST!"

The two attacks slammed into each other, lightning and pure chakra flailing around the two teens. The both of them struggled for dominance, trying to overcome the other. As they struggled, neither noticed the crater appearing underneath them, until their attacks exploded.

/

Kaijii ran as fast as she could as Itachi the weasel sat on her shoulder. Every few seconds she'd hear explosions. "What do you think is going on up there?" She asked as she started to hear explosions in the air.

The weasel looked ahead silently for a few seconds. "I have no clue. I'm actually surprised that either of them is alive, considering the amount of chakra that's being thrown around, along with the spirit energy output." He said quietly as Kaijii hopped across the newly growing trees that used to be a decimated forest.

Kaijii nodded silently as she sped up even more. Above her was an arc of lightning and a strangled scream could barely be heard. She activated her Mugan and her eyesight zoomed in on two figures floating in the air. Matao wore a black and red trench coat that was shredded at the bottom and had part of that mask that had appeared during the exams was on his face again. In his right hand was a black chokuto with a chain hanging from the hilt, the blade extended from a wolf head shaped hilt which was piercing Koori's chest.

Koori was floating in the air, pure black dragon wings extending from his back, a long dragon tail swaying behind him as his now pure white hair blew in the wind, and his shirt was completely destroyed. His face was elongated slightly as the teeth were in a snarl, his clawed hand stilled covered in the Rasenrai that was splattering blood as it went through almost the center of Matao's chest. Before he removed its arm and watched as Matao fell to the ground, almost as if in slow motion before snorting and flying away.

"NOOOO!" Kaijii yelled as she moved even faster than she had before as she went to catch Matao.

/

Matao stood up after the attacks exploded, sending the both of them flying back as he pointed at Koori with his right index finger. "Hado no Yon: Byakurai!" He yelled as he shot out a line of lightning that grazed Koori's arm before he adopted the Muay Gar Ten, the starting position of Muay Thai.

Koori then began to flash through hand seals, before his entire body began to spark, before a knee slammed into his face just after he felt Matao lock his hands behind his head. "KAO LOI!" Matao yelled as Koori's head snapped back when the move was followed up by an elbow to the chin. "TE SOK!" He yelled as Koori slammed into the ground. "Get the hell up Koori; I'm nowhere near done with you." He yelled, when Koori's Jagan began to glow as the black marks that covered part of his face began to extend across his body and he disappeared from Matao's sight.

Matao growled as he looked for Koori, when he suddenly flew into the canyon wall, making a crater as he spat up blood. Koori suddenly appeared in front of him, a sadistic smirk covering his face. He dashed forward and slammed his foot into Matao's chest, making him hack up blood again.

Koori lifted him up by his throat and threw him against the wall again. "What was it you said? You're nowhere near done with me?" He growled out as he tightened his grip. "I beg to differ. I may have lost back at the exam, but I will kill you on this day, HALF-BREED!" He yelled as he threw him against the wall again.

Matao blinked as Koori continued to tighten his grip and slam him against the wall of the cavern. '_Is this… how it's going to end? I can't…let it end like this…_' he thought as he blacked out.

/

Matao opened his eyes to see the familiar sideways buildings. In front of him stood Inukai and his opposite counterpart. "Hey. Why did you call me here?" he asked as he waited for their answer.

Inukai nodded his head at the opposite Matao. He nodded back and walked toward him, his pure white chakra swirling around him. He stopped an arms length away from Matao, and extended his arm. "Hey King. As much as I hate to saw it, you need my help. I'll make you a deal. This is a one time thing that I'll agree to. I'll lend you my power for this one fight." He said as he flared his chakra again. "Do you accept?"

Matao laughed as he flared his own dark blue chakra, before he extended his hand, clasping his opposites. "Yeah, I do." He said, as his opposite began to disappear in a mist and be absorbed by Matao. "What do I call you?" He asked as the torso started to disappear.

His opposite laughed for a second. "Call me Oatam. That'll work for now anyway." He said before he completely disappeared.

/

Koori snorted as he saw the light leave Matao's eyes. "Boring." He said as he let go of Matao's throat, dropping him to the ground. He then turned and took two steps away, when he felt a surge of chakra behind him. He turned to see Matao stand up, a blackish red chakra swirling around him, the mask forming on his face as the purplish tribal marking covered the entire left side of his mask. "Boring, huh?" Matao said, his eyes golden with the two tome Youkaigan blazing behind the eyeholes of the mask. "Let me spice it up for ya!" He yelled as he held out his right hand and the Tetseijin flew straight into it, transforming on contact. He swung it diagonally, sending out a pure black Divine Dragon Blast, larger than the one he used at the exam, that sent Koori flying across the valley into the other side of the canyon.

Matao dashed over to the other side as Koori swung his chokuto, blocking the down slash of the Tetseijin. The two of them growled at each other as they pushed the blades together, sparks appearing every few seconds. "You got stronger, Matao!" Koori yelled as him and Matao struggled against each other. "It's because of that mask, isn't it?" He yelled as he pushed his blade off of Matao's Tetseijin, making him stumble back.

Koori swung his blade, bright blue chakra, three arcs of lightning appearing behind him. He swung it down sending out a dragon surrounded by three bolts of lightning. "Slashing Dragon Strike!" He yelled as the technique flew across the arena.

Matao cleared his mind as the lightning dragon neared him, before he swung his blade upward. "Demon Dragon Blast!" he growled out, the third tome of his Youkaigan appearing slowly in his eyes as five pure black beams of energy slammed into Koori's technique as the two techniques began to meld and combine, until they exploded, shattering a portion of Matao's mask, leaving only the right hand side.

Matao slowly stood up, his shirt, almost completely destroyed from the blast. He stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear. He grunted in pain as a spear of lightning slammed through the right side of his chest, only to disappear in a blast of electricity. Matao fell to one knee as he tried to move his body.

Koori grinned as he slowly approached the paralyzed Matao, the tip of his chokuto sliding through the water. He stopped as soon as he was in front of Matao. He slowly raised his blade above his head, as two black leathery dragon wings exploded out of his back as well as a dragon tail from the base of his spine. "It's been fun, half-breed. But it's time for you to die." He said as he swung the blade down, only for time to freeze instantly.

Matao looked up to see Inukai walk up to him, a somber look on his face. "I'd hoped to have waited a while longer before I had informed you of this, but it seems like I have no choice. This will be a one time deal between the two of us. You are already using Oatam's power, which is that mask on your face." He said, as Matao hung on every word. "This power I am going to lend you, it will be yours someday. The day will come that I will teach you exactly how to use it, and that day will come when you defeat me in battle. It is the same for Oatam's mask." He then put his hand on top of Matao's hand, which rested on the Tetseijin, which glowed black for a second.

Matao looked on as the blade shone with a dark light. He looked up to ask Inukai a question, when he saw him smile. "You will know exactly what to do. No matter if you win or lose, as long as you live, you won't have truly been defeated." He said, before time sped up again. Koori's blade came down, only for Matao to catch it barehanded, blood going down his arm and dripping off his elbow. "I'm not done yet Koori!" He yelled as Koori flapped his wings and went into the air.

Matao pointed his blade at him, as his body shone with a pure black light. "Bankai!" He yelled as a jet of pitch black energy was sent straight at Koori, putting a tear in one of his wings as smoke and dust swirled around Matao.

Once the smoke and dust cleared, Matao stood there, blood going down the side of his face as a black cloak with a red liner materialized around him. In his right hand was a pure black chokuto that came out of a guard shaped like a wolf's head. At the end of the hilt was a chain that was broken at the end. "Seirei no Okami: Tetseijin," he said as he disappeared before he slashed Koori across his chest, sending a spurt of blood towards the ground.

Koori looked on in shock as Matao stood in the air and raised the new blade in front of him. He then flew toward Matao, his own chokuto behind him as he prepared to swing it at Matao.

The two blades met in the center of the air with a loud clang, as sparks danced between the two fighters. Matao glared at Koori as he pulled his own left arm back, forming a red sphere in his hand on instinct. Once he felt he couldn't contain the power anymore, he put it directly in front of Koori's face. "CERO!" He yelled as he fired off the red blast.

Once the red light cleared the air, Matao was shocked as he saw Koori rear back a Rasenrai, before it was shoved straight through the right side of his chest, barely missing his heart and spine. Matao hacked up a huge glob of blood before he shoved the tip of his blade through the center of Koori's chest, only to have his eyes widen as Koori's dragon form laughed. "Such is the power of the Jagan. Enjoy hell," he growled as he yanked his arm out of Matao, and watched as he fell towards the ground before he flew away.

After all, Kabuto did promise that if the half-breed was defeated he'd gain information about where his father was.

/

Kaijii skidded to a stop, as the weasel fell off her shoulder and ran to Matao's side as soon as she did. She gasped as she saw the hole through his chest, as well as the Tetseijin still gripped tightly in his hand. She felt teas going down her chest as she pulled him closer to her and pulled his head into her lap. "Matao, please, open your eyes." She sobbed out as her tears dripped off the tip of her nose. "If you died, I don't know what I'd do." She whispered out as she felt him begin to stir.

He opened his eyes and saw her crying. "Kaijii…Sensei?" He whispered out as he tried to move. He saw her let out a smile as she continued to cry. '_If she's crying right now, then the wound Koori gave me cannot be good._' He thought as he forced himself to stand up, and saw the gaping hole on his right side. "Well fuck me sideways." He muttered as time stopped again.

Inukai hurried forward, and grimaced when he saw the wound through his wielders chest. "This is not good." He muttered as he inspected it. "There is a way to heal it, would you be interested to know how?" He asked quietly, as Matao rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I figured that it's best for it to stay like- of course I want to know you jackass!" He yelled as the sword spirit chuckled. "How exactly am I going to get it healed though?" He asked quickly as he felt himself begin to fade.

Inukai smiled at his question, as memories of the boy's father came into his mind as he had demanded the exact same thing when his friend ran a blade through his wife's chest. He glanced at Matao for a few seconds. "I'll handle it. It'll use the last technique of the Tetseijin. It's called Slide. It can only be used once every six months. It'll take you either forward or back in time, depending on how far you want to go." He said as he started to give Matao instructions on what to do.

Kaijii's eyes widened as Matao stood up and his body began to disappear in a cloud of mist while a black circle appeared behind him and the mist flowed through it. He smiled at her as she ran over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Matao…I-I…" she tried to say as she sobbed into his chest.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm going to the past, sensei. I'll look ya up. Who know, we might even become great friends there!" He said as a knowing smirk crossed his face before he let out a laugh. "Kidding. I should only be going back about ten minutes, so long enough for this wound to have healed up a bit." He said as she buried her face again in his chest.

She mumbled something into his chest before it disappeared in a cloud of mist. "What did you say Kaijii-sensei? I couldn't hear you right then." He said as he saw that he had his shoulders and up, and they were disappearing quickly.

She took a deep breath before she said it again. "Matao, you don't need to call me sensei anymore. I'm going to retire once this fiasco is finished. Matao, I wanted to tell you that… I-I-" she was cut off as he finished disappearing, but his ears had still been there before they turned into mist.

She had said she loved him.

/

He slowly opened his eyes to see himself at the village gate, the wound on his chest still there in full force. Next to him were Kotetsu and Izumo. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He said like there wasn't a GIANT ASS HOLE through the right side of his chest.

He passed out as he saw an eighteen year old Sakura run towards him. "What the fuck?" He said quietly before he passed out. '_Inukai? I think something went wrong…_'

**OH SHIT! Ya'll weren't expecting that from Kaijii were ya? Okay, maybe you were. I mean hell; they've spent since Chapter 3 building up to it. Well, I've given hints a lot throughout the story that there was going to be time travel. I'm surprised people didn't catch on or anything. Well, next chapter should be out in about a week or two depending on how my classes are going. Until then, read and review!**

**Also, I'm going to have a new fanfic coming out in about a week or two, it's an Eden of the East / Naruto crossover. The summary is from the Eden of the East preview I found online. Here's your preview.**

_**This nation faces a grave crisis. One among you must save us. I cannot tell you how, I cannot tell you why. Should you fail, you will be eliminated. You have been given the tools. Do what you deem necessary to accomplish your goals. Always remember, the others are watching. Noblesse Oblige. I pray for your continuing service as a Savior.**_


	12. Fight 11

**I'm back everybody! I'm so glad the warmer weather is here. I friggin hate winter. Worst goddamn season of them all. Summer is second. I like fall and spring the best, because summer is to damn hot, and winter is to damn cold. Spring and fall are just right. And now I sound like Goldie Locks, what the fuck… anyway, this chapter was a little tricky since I've been getting a ton of homework and it's a pain in the ass to balance both. So just a heads up, if I don't update for a while, it's because I got dragged down into the pit of homework and I'm trying to climb out. Anyway, enough of my talking, I know what you're all here for. The guy with the big ass sword and the wolf ears. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If I was the damn creator I'd be doing work for the actual series, not writing this fanfic. These things are a pain in the ass…**

**Chapter 11: Back to Days of War**

He felt nothing.

He smelled nothing.

He heard nothing.

He saw nothing.

Tsunade stood next to Sakura as the both of them worked on saving Matao's life. The process was slow going as they had to repair such a large wound, though they were close to being finished. It also didn't help that it appeared to have been cauterized. '_What the hell happened? What could have possibly happened to him to cause such a wound? It reminds me somewhat of sensei's Raikiri, but the only thing that could have made a spiral shape like that is Naruto's Rasengan._' she was drawn from her thoughts as Tsunade tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at Matao who was healed up enough that he wasn't going to die, and his natural healing ability was able to take care of it.

Tsunade and Sakura carefully moved him to a room in the ICU, close to the Nurse's Station. As they closed the door Tsunade shook her head slightly. "Tsunade-shishou, what on earth could have possibly caused that wound? And what is he? I've never seen someone with a pair of wolf ears on top of their head." Sakura asked as she leaned against the wall next to Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed as she racked her brain for what could have done that. "I do know of one jutsu that could do that. It's used by one of our newest chunin, Kijin Karada. I'm pretty sure she calls it the Rasenrai." She finished as she contemplated having Kijin come up to the hospital to give her input, but decided against it due to the late hour. "As for what he is, I'm not sure but he might have some sort of demonic heritage." She finished with a sigh.

The both of them sighed and decided to worry about it in the morning since they were both exhausted for the hours of surgery. The two bid each other their goodbyes and went to their respective homes for some much needed and deserved rest.

/

He felt something.

He smelt something.

He heard something.

He saw nothing.

A young girl around the age of fifteen slowly made her way to the hospital. She stood about 5'3" and had long red hair that ended close to her knees, which was tied up in a loose ponytail so it ended at just past her ass and had a small line of freckles going across her nose. She wore a pair of black cargo shorts along with a tight dark red t-shirt and a tight black hooded sweatshirt that was unzipped, so that both garments accented her sizable bust.

For some strange reason Lady Tsunade along with Ms. Sakura had called for her to go there almost as soon as she had woken up. '_It's probably another physical to make sure the seals are working correctly. But why so soon? Last one was about a month ago, and they only have to be checked every six months._' She growled as she remembered what had happened last time, when Konohamaru had jumped through the window as he ran from Naruto, only to be thrown back out after seeing Kaijii in nothing but a pair of panties.

She twitched slightly as she remembered that he hadn't been able to look at her for about a week without blushing and having to dodge a few kunai aimed at his 'little buddies.' She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the glass door of the hospital hadn't opened and walked slam into it. "Kyaa! Dammit!" She screamed as she fell on her ass and began to hold her nose which had slammed into the door.

Sakura jogged up and helped the poor girl up. "Sorry Kijin, are you alright?" She asked as the smaller girl continued to growl and cuss at the offending door before she directed her attention to Sakura.

Kijin continued to rub her sore nose and glare at the 'stupid fucking door from hell' as she had decided to call it when she answered Sakura. "Yeah, stupid thing didn't open like it was supposed to." She said as she tried to save face. "So what is it you all called me for?" She asked as she followed Sakura into the hospital and to the ICU room that Tsunade was waiting in.

Sakura stayed silent as they opened the door and entered to see Tsunade sitting in the chair next to the bed as she toyed with a scratched up and dented headband that had the blue cloth stained with something that looked a lot like blood. "Tsunade-shishou, Kijin is here as requested." Sakura said as she had Kijin sit down at the foot of the bed.

Tsunade nodded at her apprentice as Kijin began to get jittery as she waited for them to say something. Tsunade decided to begin. "Yesterday around one in the afternoon this young man was discovered with a 3"x3" hole, the size of a fist through his chest. Do you have any idea what we found?" She asked as Kijin sat there confused, shaking her head.

Sakura decided to continue where her master left off. "We found that there were traces of lightning chakra as well as a spiral mark through the entirety of the wound. The only move that we know of that creates a spiral mark upon impact is the Rasengan." Sakura finished as she saw the girl gasp.

Kijin began to open and shut her mouth rapidly. "You think that I attacked him, don't you." She said it more of a statement than a question. "It's all because I'm a Karada, isn't it?" She said, her voice getting louder with every word. "That's the only reason you think I did it!" She yelled as she felt her eyes begin to change to her Mugan.

Tsunade stopped the girls rant as she wrapped her in a hug. Kijin struggled against the hug, not used to such physical contact. "We know it wasn't you, the chakra residue left a different signature than yours." She said as Kijin nodded and continued to struggle against the hug.

Kijin began to struggle against the hug even more. "Lady Tsunade, can you PLEASE let go of me?" She said as she began to sweat. "I'm really bad with physical contact, so please let GO!" She said as Tsunade finally let go of the girl as she chuckled at her antics.

Sakura sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kijin, we're going to put him in your care once he wakes up, alright?" She said as Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Before you try to disagree, it's an order straight from Tsunade." She added as Kijin fought back all attempts at a counter argument.

Kijin slumped her shoulders as she continued to listen to her orders. "He's apparently a Konoha shinobi; he's also shown familiarity with Izumo and Kotetsu. We want him to stay with you while he's in the village." Tsunade said as she noticed a twitch begin to appear above Kijin's eye.

She looked between Tsunade and Sakura a few times before she stopped on Tsunade's face. "You do realize that I have only one bed, right?" She said in shock as the both of them nodded their heads. "Well where is he going to sleep then?" She asked as she felt her jaw drop at their answer.

"With you I guess."

/

He felt blankets.

He smelt people and antiseptic.

He heard people speaking.

He still saw nothing.

He then opened his eyes to see a younger Sakura along with Tsunade and Kijin talking quietly near the end of his bed. "Momma? What the hell's going on?" He muttered, drawing their attention to him.

Sakura quickly made her way over and stood next to him, quickly running a diagnostic jutsu over him. "Careful, you've been out for the last two weeks. If you don't mind me asking, who was it you were addressing as your mother?" She asked kindly. "Probably Lady Tsunade, right?" She added with a quick smile.

Matao snorted quickly at that. "Please quit joking mom." He muttered, causing her eyes to widen. "So where's pops? I thought that he'd have been here by now." He said when he froze up at the killing intent coming from Tsunade.

"SAAAAKKUUUURRRAAAAAA!" She growled out. "What in the hell is he talking about?" She hissed as Matao's ears twitched. "He's way too old to be your son."

"I think I made a mistake." Matao said quickly, now that he'd had a chance to wake up and have his memories replay in his mind. "I was still woozy from the medicine. Forgive me." He said with a quick smile. "It's just that you look so much like my mother it's scary. I guess it was natural for me to make that mistake." he added as Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she felt Tsunade's killing intent dissipate.

Tsunade stepped forward and held out a bloody Konoha headband that Matao immediately recognized as his. "You were wearing this when you appeared outside of the gates. There are no records of you being a Konoha shinobi, and no one has ever seen you in the village." She sat down on the foot of his bed. "Care to explain all of this?" She said with a smile that promised an all expense paid trip to Ibiki if he said 'no.'

He picked up on the hinting of the smile immediately. "I'd love to explain, but these two have to leave. What I'm about to discuss is an SSS rank secret." He had to keep in his laughter as Kijin and Sakura gasped and hurried out of the room. "I'm a half-demon, so to prove that I'm telling the truth I'm going to do a blood oath. If I lie, I'll die. This way you know I'm telling the truth and you're the only person I'm going to have know the truth." He said as he used one of his claws to slice open his palm, letting a few drops hit the blankets. "On this shed blood, I swear that all I am about to reveal is the truth." The second he finished those words, the blood glowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard that. When she was a child her grandfather had told her stories of demons and their word. When it came to promises, they would do all in their power to abide by them. If they did a blood oath, and violated the requirements set by it they would immediately die. Whatever this half-demon was about to reveal must have been big news for him to go that far. "Very well. So what's the important info?" She asked, concern flashing across her face.

He smiled slightly at the concern he saw from her. He hadn't seen her as 'Grandma' in a long time. Once he had moved out from Naruto's after a large fight between the two of them, she had been upset and had decided to see him as just another civilian until he had become a ninja. She had only recently come back into his life, so he for damn sure wasn't going to be here in the past without her in it. "First I have a question. How old is Sakura?" He asked carefully.

Tsunade looked surprised at the question but answered anyway. "She's eighteen. I hope you're not interested in her though. She's dating Naruto Uzumaki, one of the strongest ninja in the village and my chosen successor." She said as she started to get angry, her fist ready to pummel the newly healed teen.

Matao looked appalled, which was a shock to Tsunade, but his next words knocked her on her ass. "God no, why the hell would I want to date my adoptive mother?" He said with a gag. "Since she's eighteen, that means I'm from twelve years in the future, and that sometime in the next year, year and a half my four year old self should be coming here." He said thoughtfully.

Tsunade struggled to speak after that revelation. "You're…mother?" She squeaked out. "So you stayed with them when you get here?" She asked quietly, shock apparent on her face.

Matao nodded. "Yeah. My teammate went rogue and I followed and fought him at the Valley of the End." He then carefully put his hand on the spiral shaped scar on his chest. "As you can see I obviously lost." He spat out as he remembered the proud look on Koori's face as he had watched him fall to the ground. The last words he had heard him mutter, '_Such is the power if the Jagan. Enjoy hell_.'

Tsunade nodded as she listened to him talk. She was surprised as he told her as much as he could without messing up the future. "So let me get this straight, you only got sent back this far by accident?" She asked as he nodded, a flash of annoyance crossing his face.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, a growl of frustration coming from him. "I'm here with no way back for at least six goddamn months. What am I going to do?" He muttered as he struggled to think of a plan.

Tsunade chuckled at his predicament. "We've already set up a place for you to stay while you're here." She said as she examined her nails. "You'll be staying with Kijin Karada, the girl who left here with Sakura a few minutes ago." She said as she smirked internally at his jaw drop.

He racked his brains for a few seconds. '_I've heard that name before…wait, that's Kaijii's real name! Holy shitballs. This does not bode well for me._' He thought as he sat there in shock. '_On the plus side I'll get to see her again._' "Alright. When do I move in?" He asked as he finally began to use his head.

Tsunade smirked as she noticed him go from bored and somewhat goofy, to completely serious, eerily reminiscent of Jiraiya, rest his soul. "That depends on if you can walk. If you can, then it'll be today." She said as he nodded slowly, before her jaw dropped as he hopped out of the bed completely fine.

He saw her shock before he sent her a grin. "Let's go meet my new roomie." He said with a laugh.

/

Sakura stood next to Kaijii in the lobby as they waited for Tsunade to come down after talking to Matao. She'd heard of SS secrets, but she had never heard of a SSS secret. Whatever it was must have been extremely important. "So what do you think of him?" Sakura asked Kijin as the younger girl got a drink from a machine. "He was pretty cute, don't you think?" She added as she noticed her blush slightly.

Kijin sighed in annoyance as Sakura decided to talk with her about her new roommate. She hadn't asked for one, but she still had gotten one. Some guy that came into the village with a giant hole through his chest. "He's good looking I guess. Not the worst thing I've ever seen." She said, cursing the blush that covered her face. She'd never had a boyfriend, and the only real male contact she'd had besides a few friends was from her brothers who made random ass visits, so her experience with men was almost nonexistent.

Sakura smirked as she saw her try to deny that she had some sort of a crush of the injured teen. "Sure. That's why you couldn't take your eyes off of him. I had the same look when I started liking Naruto." Sakura said as a nostalgic look crossed her face. "You'll fall hard for him, no doubt about it." She added as Kijin tried her hardest to deny it.

Kijin looked away as Sakura continued to tease her. "Stop it Ms. Sakura or I'll tell your fiancé that you're being mean." She said as she tried her hardest to look defenseless. "I think he might scold you." She added, regretting it instantly as Sakura had a dreamy look on her face as she muttered something that sounded like, 'spank me harder, I've been bad.'

Sakura suddenly snapped out of it as Kijin started to walk away, a horrified expression on her face. "Sorry, Naruto and I have been trying some new things in the bedroom." She said as the younger girl blanched. "It's perfectly normal to try new things to spice up a relationship. Besides, what he can do with those shadow clones, and all that stamina." She said as she trailed off, a small amount of blood dripping from her nose before she came to her senses and wiped it away, laughing nervously.

Kijin was about to say something when Tsunade came downstairs along with Matao, who was limping slightly behind her. Tsunade smiled as Kijin glared at Matao, who just waved lazily in return. "So he'll be staying with you. Take him home and feel free to jump his bones anytime." She said as both Matao and Kijin's jaws dropped. "I'm kidding. Just keep an eye on him and make sure he's alright while he continues to heal." She added, leaving out that Matao was completely fine now.

Kijin rolled her eyes as she led Matao out of the hospital and in the direction of her apartment, telling him that if he tried anything that she'd kick his injured ass all the way back to the hospital. Sakura walked over to Tsunade and smiled as the two of them rounded a corner. "So how long till you think they get together and do the horizontal mambo?" She asked as a perverted grin crossed her face.

She let out a bark of laughter that was eerily reminiscent of Jiraiya as she heard Tsunade's reply which was something that she would never have thought the older woman would have said.

"I give them three months."

/

Kijin led him to her apartment, explaining the rules of her place as they got closer. "First rule is you better not do anything perverted or else I'll break your dick off and shove it up your ass. Second rule is that you don't touch my booze with out my permission. Third is that my place is a home, not a hotel room. You will not bang any random chicks here." She listed as she went up the stairs, him closely behind.

Matao rolled his eyes and let out a snort at the last one. "So is there anything fun I can do while I'm here?" He asked as he continued to follow her. "I figure that as long as I'm going to be healing I might as well have something to keep myself busy." He muttered as they finally reached her front door.

She growled as she fumbled with her keys. "That depends on your definition of fun." She muttered to herself. "There is one bit of bad news though. I have only one bed, so you're going to unfortunately have to sleep with me." She muttered as she widened her eyes at the implication as she spun around to see him raise an eyebrow as an amused smirk crossed his face.

He snorted slightly at the blush that crossed her face. "Wow, right off the bat, huh? You know, you should really buy me dinner first." He added with a laugh.

She began to stutter at that. "I would never do something like that!" She exclaimed as she clenched her fists at her sides. "I'm still a virgin for fuck's sake!" She all but screamed, before she clapped a hand over her mouth and ran inside, leaving the door open for him to enter, but slamming her bedroom door.

He sighed as he heard the door to her bedroom lock. He went over and listened for a second, hearing slight movement behind the closed door. "Hey, I was just playing around. I hadn't meant to embarrass you or anything." He said carefully. "So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Is there anything you'd like to eat?" He asked as he wondered if there was anything in her fridge since he heard her stomach rumbled.

She sat on her bed, hugging her pillow as she fought down the blush that covered her face. She couldn't believe it. She had just yelled at someone that she had just met that she was a virgin. Hell, she had never even kissed someone yet. She felt her eyes tear up slightly as she continued to sit on the bed, when she heard him talking. She finally started paying attention and realized he was apologizing. She heard him stop and she felt her stomach rumble loudly, causing her to blush more. She heard him begin to walk away before she unlocked and opened her door and grabbed him by his sleeve. "Sorry, I know you didn't mean to have that happen. If it's alright with you, I was thinking I could make you something to eat as a welcome to my home sort of thing." She muttered as she continued to hold onto his sleeve as her face continued to grow redder by the second.

He smiled slightly as he saw her blush even more. "I'd like that." He said as she nodded slightly. He could almost feel the heat from the blush on her face. She let go of his sleeve and hurried to the kitchen, so he wouldn't see her blush anymore. '_She's cute this way._' he thought as he saw her enter the kitchen. '_She's a lot different from the Kaijii-sensei of my time. The Kaijii I've come to know is loud, brash, somewhat psychotic and fun loving. This one is shy, and nervous._' He sighed as he went into the kitchen after her to help, only to get shoved out and into the den.

/

Kijin came out of the kitchen close to twenty minutes later, something unexplainable on the plate she was carrying. Matao stared at it for a second, wondering what it was. She set it down on the coffee table in front of him before she sat down next to him, taking slight glances at the monstrosity on the plate, and looked like she was about to cry. "I completely fail as a girl!" She muttered as she felt a tear go down her cheek, when she was shocked as Matao picked up a spoon and took a bite. "Don't!" She gasped when he kept taking bite after bite.

He finished the plate and set the spoon down on top of it, sighing slightly. "It's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal." He said as he sent her a smile, as he put his hands on the couch, accidentally having their hands touch. She blushed and jumped up with an 'eep' before she picked up the plate and hurried back into the kitchen.

Matao chuckled slightly at her actions.

/

The two of them stood next to each other, staring at her bed, which was a full bed just barely large enough for two people. Matao stood there, wearing a pair of dark red sleep pants and a black t-shirt, while Kijin stood next to him, her hair hanging freely, brushing against the backs of her knees. Hanging off her small frame was a plain black t-shirt that barely showed her panties. "So, time for sleep, right?" He said as he climbed into the bed and lay down on the left side, waiting for her to climb on in.

She blushed as she saw him sit there, his lower body under the blankets. Kijin slowly nodded as she walked over to the right side and slowly climbed under the blankets, her face reddening even more as her shirt went up as she scooted under the blanket, revealing her panties. Against what Sakura had told her to do, she had decided to wear a pair of plain white cotton panties, instead of the lacy black thong that Sakura had given her.

Kijin blushed as she quickly reached under the blanket and pulled her shirt down. She still couldn't believe that Sakura had given her that to wear. She smiled as Matao had turned off the light, and felt herself drift into unconsciousness.

Matao lay there for a few minutes, his hands behind his head. Try as he might, he couldn't get the thoughts that were racing through his head to stop. It also didn't help that his other half, Oatam kept whispering all sorts of things.

He sighed as he finally felt himself begin to calm down, and that he started to fall asleep. Until his eyes snapped open as he felt Kijin roll over next to him and wrap her arm around his chest and snuggle close to him, her breath tickling his chest as she got close enough for him to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. As he felt a disturbance begin to form in his lower body, only one thought went through his head.

'_This is going to be a really long night._'

**Here you go folks, the newest chapter. I hope ya liked how I added a bit of fluff between Kijin and Matao. I'm just going to say though, it's was tricky writing Kijin instead of Kaijii. I'm going to have to get used to that. Next chapter will be up in a week or two, depending on how my classes are.**

**Btw, check out my college's creative writing club's website for some of my original work. I've noticed that it doesn't put the website in for some stupid reason, so here it is. The website is w w w dot com. My stories are The Angel's Cry, Countdown, and Birthed into Darkness. I'm trying to come up with a new story called The Kitsune and I. It's slow going since I can't think of a plot for it yet. Wish me luck folks!**


	13. Fight 12

**Hello folks! Time for a new chapter! This one was fun to write, but still tricky. It starts with a bit of fluff, and ends with a LOT of fluff. Also, I'm going to make Tsunade into a perv since she was Jiraiya's teammate and he died so it's in his memory. Also, some parts were written while I was drunk as shit, so if they seem random, that's cause they are. Also, I'm sorry for the long update, my laptop decided to be retarded and get jacked up.**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to say it? Do I? Me no freakin owny! Tu habla espanolish?**

**Chapter 12: Panic**

Kijin woke up early the next morning, feeling extremely comfortable and well rested. She also felt really drafty for some reason. She felt her nice cool blankets against her skin, which was weird since she remembered that she had fallen asleep with her favorite black t-shirt on. She opened her eyes to see herself lying on top of Matao, who was still asleep, looking peaceful for once. She blushed heavily and rolled off of him carefully, when the blanket fell off of her revealing her to be completely topless. She jumped out of the bed and sighed happily when she saw she still had her panties on, and her shirt was where she usually put it when she pulled it off during the middle of the night. She pulled it back on and walked quickly to the kitchen to make herself a cup of instant ramen.

The second her heard her leave the room he snapped his eyes open. He'd barely slept a wink that night. First she'd cuddled up next to him, and then she'd taken her shirt off. After that she had lay down on top of him. Yep, he had blue balls for sure. He slowly got up, feeling the throb as he stood up. "Oh, mother fucker." He muttered as he felt them send out a pang of pain throughout his entire body.

Kijin walked back into the room as she had heard him get up. He looked up to see her standing there with her t-shirt bunched up around her waist and her panties in full view. Her hair was messy and mused up, the perfect sex hair without the sex, as she walked back in and sent him a smile. "Hey, I'm making some cereal. You want some?" She asked before she noticed that he looked like he was in pain. "Are you alright?" She asked as she hurried over to him.

He nodded as he felt himself start to stiffen, which was hell on his blue balls. "I'm great. Nothing to worry about. Still healing just a bit. I'd love some cereal and I'll be out in a minute." He said as he hurried along with his answer. He smiled as she left, but grunted in pain as he got a good look at her ass. "Goddamn cock-tease." He muttered as he made his way out to the kitchen.

/

After breakfast the two of them made their way to the hospital so he could get checked out and have what was left of his wound examined. They would have made it there earlier, but he was having difficulties walking. They made their way into the waiting room and he collapsed into a chair as she rolled her eyes and let the nurse know that they were there.

He shut his eyes and waited for Kijin to sit down next to him. '_Dammit, these damn things hurt like hell._' he thought as he wondered if he could get Tsunade to heal them. He glanced over and saw Kijin looking at him with concern. "What's wrong Kijin?" He asked her as he hoped that this would take his mind off his aching balls. '_Whatever I do I can't let her know I have blue balls._'

She sighed as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him. "Are you alright? You've been walking around like you've been kicked in the balls." She said as he shot straight up in his seat. "What, was I right? But nothing hit you there that I know of." She said as he tried to relax again.

He shook his head, a few drops of sweat appearing on his forehead. "I'm great, just peachy." He said as he heard his name being called over the loudspeaker. "Tsunade needs me, so I'll be back in a bit." He said with a somewhat forced smile as he slowly made his way to the examination room.

/

He sat there and waited for Tsunade to show up.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Matao felt a twitch begin to appear above his eyebrow. He noticed that his balls were starting to hurt more and more by the passing second. He was about to get up and leave when Tsunade walked in there like there was no problem at all. "Where the bloody hell have you been? I need you to fix something, now!" He growled out a she sat in the swivel chair and just stared at him.

Tsunade let out a small chuckle as she saw him continue to squirm. "Oh? And just what is it that you need me to fix?" She said with suppressed laughter. "As you can see you look completely fine to me. Your wound has even healed up completely." She said as she gestured to his body frame.

"I have blue fucking balls from hell!" He growled out as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

Tsunade stopped laughing as she got onto her knees and shoved Matao's legs apart as she yanked down his pants. "What in the bloody mother fuck do you think you're doing?" He yelled as he was shocked by her actions. "Hey! Didn't you fucking hear me?" He yelled as she put her hand on his crotch and let her hand glow green. He almost immediately stopped taking as he finally realized what it was she was doing.

Tsunade whistled as she felt how much of her healing chakra it took for her to completely heal his horrible case of blue balls. She ceased the flow of chakra as she finally finished before she stood up. "How long have you had those blue balls anyway? For a case to be that bad you must have had it for quite a few hours." She said as she went to the sink and washed her hands.

"Eleven hours." He said as she spun around.

She began to mouth 'eleven hours' over and over. "Why the hell didn't you beat your dick to relieve the pressure?" She asked as she considered ordering him to beat off every night and morning.

Matao shrugged as she said that. "One of Kijin's rules is no perverted stuff, so I figured that she wouldn't like me going into her bathroom and start whacking." He said with a laugh. "So I can't beat off anytime soon." He said with a smile.

Tsunade shook her head as she tried not to laugh at the poor half-demon's misfortune. "So how far have the two of you gotten?" She asked as Matao pulled his pants up, happy that he no longer had to worry about the hellish pain he had been going through. "First base?" She asked with a small grin on her face.

"First base? We're not even in the goddamn ballpark yet." He said as he walked toward the door. "So what should I do concerning the twins? I'd rather not have to come here everyday." He said as she followed him out of the room.

"I might have an idea."

/

Kijin sat there, wondering why Matao had looked so upset and in pain. Was he regretting his decision to agree to stay with her? She didn't think that she was that bad looking. Maybe he didn't like her personality? Try as she could she couldn't think of a suitable answer for herself.

She sighed as she stood up and made her way out of the hospital. '_Maybe a walk will help me clear my head._' she thought as she left.

/

Matao and Tsunade entered the waiting room, to see just an old lady and the receptionist. Matao began to look around, searching for some trace of Kijin, when he caught her scent near the door. "Hey! I found her scent, she left the building!" He said as Tsunade stopped next to him, before he dashed off in the direction that Kijin had left in.

Tsunade ran after him, trying to keep up with the worried half-demon. "Dammit brat! Wait the hell up!" She yelled as he made his way past the Hokage tower.

'_I will find you Kijin! Where the hell are you going?_'

/

She quickly made her way to the Hokage monument when she slid to a stop on the fourth Hokage's head, and gazed out over the village. She sighed as she felt time stop and looked to her left to see a seven tailed Kitsune walk towards her. "Hey, hey Kijin, what's up?" He said as he stood next to her sitting form. He locked eyes with her, and she took in what he was wearing. He stood just over six feet and wore no shirt whatsoever. He had on a pair of black cargo pants with dark red geta on his feet.

She sighed as she felt him wrap his arms around her. "What do you want Koukai?" She sighed out as she felt herself begin to rest against his chest, her body not listening to her. "The last time I saw you was just after the sealing ceremony was completed. So can you tell me why, after all these years you decide to make an appearance?" She added as she felt him rest his chin on her head.

He smirked as she fired off the question. "I felt some interesting and familiar chakra. That boy that is staying with you, he wields a power that not many can comprehend. He is one that dwells in both darkness and light, not just one or the other. Thought, I guess that is the fate of all half-breeds. They almost always succumb to some part of their demonic nature sooner or later. That's why they try to keep everyone at an arms length, just in case they someday do lose control. That's the most plausible reason as to why he's keeping his distance." He said as he began to stroke her hair.

She felt a tear go down her cheek as she heard him tell her that. "So it's not because I'm a Karada?" She asked quietly. "It's not because I have you inside me, because I'm from one of the three cursed clans? It's because he doesn't want to hurt me?" She asked as tears went down her cheeks.

Koukai smiled at her actions. "No, he doesn't give a flying shit that you're a Karada or from on of the three. In fact, didn't you take a look at his surname? It's Karashin. He's from the most despised of the cursed clans. The clan of demons." He said as she gasped.

She felt her mind go into overdrive at that. "But if he's supposed to be a full demon why is he a half demon?" She asked as Koukai began to disappear in a mist.

He smirked as he felt the familiar chakra approach. "No clue babe. Make sure you tell him to tell Inukai that Koukai says hi." He said as time restarted and both Tsunade and Matao ran into the clearing.

Matao skidded to a stop in front of her and pulled her into a hug. "You dumbass! What the hell were you thinking? Why'd you disappear like that?" He yelled as she fought against the hug, but only barely.

She felt herself begin to cry again. "Why should you care? What I do and where I go shouldn't concern you in the slightest." She said as she tried not to sob. "Why the fuck should you care?" She yelled as she pushed him away, much to his shock as purple chakra exploded from her body and began to swirl around her in a vortex.

He stood there for a few seconds before he made his way towards her, as Tsunade just stood there. "Kaijii." He muttered as he made his way forward, the memory of his future sensei flashing through his mind before it over lapped with her younger self. "I once thought I understood what humans thought, what they felt. Now I have no clue. The only thing I do know for sure is that you mean something to me. Something important." He said as he felt the chakra begin to burn him as he made his way to the center of the vortex. "And I'll be damned if I let it go away!" He yelled as he came to a stop in front of her in the center, his body smoking slightly.

She looked at him as he stood there, his body still smoking. "Why?" She whispered, her face towards the ground before she looked up and locked eyes with him. "Why the fuck do you care so much?" She yelled as her Mugan appeared in her eyes.

Matao let out a slight smirk, as his Youkaigan appeared in his eyes, all three tome blazing into existence. "Fuck if I know." He said before he kissed her, causing the tornado of chakra to vanish almost immediately.

Tsunade stood there leaning against a tree as she watched to two kiss, when she felt two presences appear behind her. "Hey Kakashi, Sakura. You both just missed the best part. This would have made one hell of a scene in the pervert's books." She muttered as she felt herself tear up at the memory of Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura mumbled as she struggled to think of something to say to her master. Kakashi took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder and simply shook his head, silently telling her to give Tsunade her space.

Matao and Kijin stopped kissing and stood there in each others arms. "Wow." She muttered with a small laugh, as he let out a laugh of his own. "So where does this leave us now?" She muttered as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

Matao smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. "Where would you like this to leave us?" He asked quietly, as he felt her heart beat faster. "Whatever you decide, I'm good with." He said as he felt a small smile cross his face.

She stood there in silence for a few seconds, before she finally decided on her answer. She smiled slightly as she pushed her head back up and kissed him again quickly. "I'd like for us to be together." She whispered as a blush covered her cheeks. "I mean, we already live together, and we share the same bed, so it's only natural, right?" She said quickly, almost afraid he'd say no.

Matao stood there in shock for a few seconds before he pulled her tighter and kissed her again. "Together is quite a broad view." He said with a small smirk. "There's together like we are now, there's boyfriend and girlfriend, there's friends with benefits, and then there's the BIG together which is marriage." He said as he continued to list them off one after another. "So which together would you like it to be?" He asked as he tried to hide his playful smirk, and was failing.

She smiled as she felt him shake a little with hidden laughter. "Boyfriend and girlfriend for now. Maybe marriage eventually." She said as she felt him stop laughing for a few seconds before he kissed her quickly.

"That works for me."

/

Kijin woke up the next day, feeling really warm. She opened her eyes to see Matao's sleeping face. She smiled slightly as she felt the previous days memories flash before her eyes. She leaned forward quickly and gave him a quick kiss before she rolled off of him so she could make some breakfast.

She suddenly felt drafty and looked down to see that she was completely nude. "What the fuck?" She muttered as she remembered that she had fallen asleep wearing her t-shirt and panties. She quickly covered herself with her hands and ran into her bedroom to pull something on when she saw Matao sitting up and spinning a pair of panties on his pointer finger. "Why did you steal my panties?" She asked quickly as she covered herself as best she could.

Matao let out a laugh as he tossed them to her, which she immediately put on. "Sorry. You'd already taken off your shirt and I couldn't resist." He said as he shook with laughter. "I hadn't pegged you as completely shaved. I thought you'd have a little Hitler mustache or a landing strip." He said as he saw her blush deepen as she searched for her shirt.

She felt herself grin as she began to form an evil plot in her twisted little mind. "Maybe I should just start sleeping in the nude then?" She said in an offhand sort of way. "That would defiantly solve the problem of me taking my clothes off in my sleep." She added as he raised his eyebrow.

He nodded at her as if he was in deep thought. 'Well, if you start sleeping nude, I'll feel left out so I guess I'll join you." He said as she felt her jaw drop. '_Nice try Kijin, but the you in the future is a lot more devious than this._' He thought as he felt a wave of nostalgia go over him.

Kijin smirked as she yanked off her shirt and threw it at him, smiling as it smacked into his face. "I'll go and make breakfast then." She said as she went into the kitchen in her panties.

Matao rolled his eyes slightly at the display as he pulled her shirt off his face. He hopped out of bed, groaning slightly as he noticed the tent in his sleep pants. He decided that he should just forget about trying to hide it since it'll be down by the time he got to the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and smiled as he felt it have gone down almost completely, when he saw Kijin standing there wearing an apron, her panties, and a smile. He felt his solider Private Johnson stand at attention, gaining an 'eep' of surprise from Kijin as she saw it almost pop out.

Yep, it's going to be a fun life here in the past.

**Alrighty then! This chapter is done! It's a bit shorter than what I've been putting out so, blame it on the classes.**


	14. Fight 13

**I'm back folks. Sorry for such a long update. I've been having … technical issues with my laptop. Just a heads up, there will be a **_**special scene**_** if you catch my drift. So it'll be at the very beginning so if you don't want to read it, skip on down a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Chapter 13: Meet the Family**

He'd been staying with Kijin for two months. And in those two months, they'd gotten together, and they'd barely done anything other than hold hands or kiss. Until that one night when there was a terrible storm and the power went out.

Kijin sat in her chair in the den reading one of her favorite books. Matao stood in the kitchen over the stove making something for the both of them to eat. It had been decided that until she learned to make FOOD Matao would be the one that did the cooking. Matao had decided to make his mother's special curry. As he reached for the last ingredient, there was a huge crash of lightning and Kijin screamed as the power went out.

He left his cooking alone and made a small flame appear on the tip of his finger as he ran into the den to see what had happened to Kijin. As he made it into the den, he saw Kijin curled up in her chair shaking as tears went down her face. "Kijin, what's wrong?" hHe asked as he stopped next to her, when she jumped out of the chair and into his arms making his flame disappear.

She sobbed into his chest as she struggled to find the words to say. "I hate thunder storms. I really, really hate them." She sobbed, when she suddenly had seven bright blue flames appear around her and they floated around in the air. She looked up at his face before she kissed him, sending her tongue into his mouth as she began to pull at his shirt with one hand as she ripped her own off.

He pulled away for a second, trying to wrap his head around what was going on. "Kijin, what are you doing?" He asked quietly. If she wanted to have sex, he would, it's just that the last person he'd been with was Umi, and that hadn't ended on a happy note. Also, she was a virgin. He wanted to make sure she was 100% ready for this.

She kissed him again, as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. "I want you, Matao." She said as she pulled her shorts and panties off in one, fluid pull. She then began to undo his belt buckle as she felt her slit begin to wetten. "I love you." She whispered as she yanked his pants off, revealing the tent in his boxers.

Matao was shocked by what she had said. "Kijin…" he muttered before he kissed her and pulled his boxers off, letting himself hang free as she grabbed his member and guided it to her moistened slit. She stopped as it pressed against her enterance. "Kijin, are you sure you're ready?" He asked quietly, getting a quick kiss as his answer as she pushed him deep inside of her. "I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

She gasped loudly as she felt her hymen break, and at his words. She felt him stop moving, and saw him look at her in concern, as he began to pull out, until she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You take that thing out of me and I'll fucking kill you. Just give me a minute." She hissed before she slowly began to bounce up and down with him on the bottom.

Matao looked at their parts, wincing slightly as he saw a bit of blood from her torn hymen. He took his mind off of it as he locked eyes with her. She smiled as she kissed him, the pain inside of her dissipating. She began to moan a bit as she began to get into it even more and more. She stole a quick glance at the clock out of curiosity, to see how long they'd been going at it.

She'd had him inside of her for over two hours. She'd already come twice and he was still fresh as a daisy. She stopped bouncing and looked at him for a few seconds, as he lay there wondering why she had stopped. "Why haven't you cum yet?" She asked as she panted slightly, the both of them covered in sweat and juices.

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked as she started bouncing again, this time making it faster and harder that before.

She looked at him as she continued to ride him. "I mean why haven't you cum yet? I've already came twice, so why haven't you?" She asked in-between breaths.

He smirked as he flipped her over and began to pump inside of her faster than she had when she was on top. She moaned loudly as she felt herself cum again. He continued to do this as she moaned louder and louder. She felt him begin to twitch as he got closer.

He continued to pump inside of her, felling himself begin to come lose to cumming. "Kijin, I'm about to cum!" He said quickly as he tried to hold it back for as long as he could.

She felt her eyes widen as she felt him begin to twitch even more inside of her. "Not inside!" She said as quickly as she could. He pulled out of her and came onto her stomach, the both of them breathing heavily as they continued to lay there, his arm underneath her breasts as he held her close. They looked at each other as they kissed. Before they said at the same time.

"Damn."

/

Kijin woke up the next morning to see that the power was still out, but the storm had stopped. She looked next to her to see Matao lying next to her, still asleep. She let out a sigh of happiness as she looked down at he stomach and saw the dried cum still there. She carefully stood up and made her way to the shower, her legs still rubbery from the night before. She turned on the shower and sat on the floor of it, sighing as she felt the water cascade over her body, washing off the sweat and other fluids from last night.

She had done it. She and Matao had done it for about three hours and damn it had felt good. She sighed as she felt her slit begin to moisten again. She looked around and saw her removable showerhead. A smile crossed her face as she reached up to grab it, only to be stopped as Matao's hand gently wrapped around her wrist. "I don't think you'll need that while I'm here." hE whispered in her ear as he moved his face down to her slit, and gave it a quick lick.

Oh yes, this was going to be a great day.

/

Tsunade was growling as she handed Sakura a few hundred Ryo. "I should have bet on two months." She growled out as the two of them looked on through the crystal ball. Tsunade laughed as Sakura had left earlier that night, intent on seeing Naruto before he went back Mt. Myobokuzan for more training with the toads.

Sakura and Naruto stood there laughing as Tsunade handed over the money. "You should have learned by now grandma, never bet against either me or Sakura." He said with another laugh, before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura sent her a wave and disappeared as well. Tsunade sighed as she sat there, looking on as the moans continued in the background from the crystal ball. She shut it off and went back into her office and opened a bottle of sake and smiled.

She hadn't seen the two figures that ran past the crystal ball's view before it shut off.

/

Matao and Kijin made their way through the village, the both of them exhausted from their previous activities both the night before and earlier that morning. Matao sighed as she dragged him to the nearest clothing store. He had been wearing the same scraps of clothes he had come to the past in for the last two months, and Kijin was tired of him wearing rags.

He sighed as she dragged him into the clothing store. "Why are we here? There's nothing wrong with the clothes I have now." He said before he was cut off by her putting her hand through the hole in both his shirt and jacket.

She smiled as he sighed in resignation. "C'mon, I'm paying so don't worry. Pick whatever you want." She said as she pointed at the cloaks.

He nodded as he looked through the different cloaks, not really caring about it until he saw it. On one of the hangers at the back was a black long-sleeved cloak with a pure white fur collar and a red interior. "Oh, hell yes." He muttered as he walked over and tried it on, and looked at it in the mirror. He smiled as he heard Kijin clapping behind him as she smiled in approval. She folded it over her arm after he handed it to her and grabbed three pairs of black cargo pants and three black t-shirts.

He pulled on one of the t-shirts and threw the cloak on with a grin as he suddenly felt Tetseijin shake slightly. He thought nothing of it as he continued on is way back to Kijin's apartment.

Unknown to the both of them, two figures cloaked in black followed behind them. They leaned against the wall, as they watched Matao and Kijin hold hands. "So brother, it looks like sister found somebody fun to play with. I wonder how long he would last against is?" One said as a pair of fangs appeared from under his top lip.

The other, taller one let out a bark of laughter. "Indeed, she has. If memory serves, he should be from the Karashin, should he not?" He said as his younger brother stood next to him. "But why would Dijin go after our little sister? And when did Dijin get the ears of his little brother?" He muttered thoughtfully.

The younger brother snorted as he pulled off his hood, revealing shoulder length red hair, and the same tattoo seal on his face that Kijin had. "Who cares, Kou? We'll take him down as an example if he thinks he can hurt our sister." He growled out as his Mugan appeared in his eyes.

Kou noticed his brother's behavior and sighed. "Easy Kai. She's a big girl. If she's serious about him, then why would you want to ruin her happiness?" He said as he pulled his hood back as well, revealing red hair in a buzz cut. He glared at his brother as he activated his own Mugan, cutting off all arguments from his younger brother.

The two then followed them to Kijin's apartment.

/

Matao lay down on the couch as he and Kijin continued to kiss. He slowly moved his hand from her hip to her rear when there was a knock at the door. They stopped as he looked at her in confusion. "Ignore it. We have more important things to do here." She said as she kissed him again when the door went flying off its hinges.

Two men slowly came into the apartment only to have a kunai slam into the doorframe next to their heads. The taller of the two let out a laugh as he pulled the kunai out of the frame and began to spin it around his finger. "Now, now little sis, is that any way to treat your brothers?" Kou said with a laugh as Matao's face paled enough to match his hair.

"Brothers?" he squeaked out as Kijin sighed and nodded her head. '_Wait, I remember her future self saying something about her brothers. They really care about her if I remember right. I better make one hell of a first impression._' He thought as they came closer to him. "Hi, I'm Matao Sakano. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile as he extended his hand.

'_Well well, he's trying to be polite. I guess I could return the favor._' Kou smiled as he reached out and shook Matao's hand. "I'm Kou Karada. It's nice to meet the person that has his hand on my sister's ass." He said as he pointed at the hand that Kijin was currently sitting on.

Kai on the other hand had his eyes bulge out of his head as he suddenly appeared next to Kijin and yanked Matao's hand out from under her ass. "Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think you can put your hand on my sister's ass?" he yelled as he lifted Matao in the air and began to yell.

Kou rolled his eyes at his little brothers actions. "Kai, they're dating. And if my nose is right they've already had sex. Last night I believe." He said offhandedly. "And if my nose continues to be right they were about to have sex again before we so rudely interrupted them." He added as he scratched his chin while Kai dropped Matao on his ass as stood there in shock.

Kai sat down on the couch and put his head in-between his hands. "That means I'm the only virgin left." He muttered as he began to tear up. Matao just sat there as his jaw dropped a fraction of an inch. Kijin rolled her eyes and sat next to her brother as did Kou and they began to rub his back.

Kijin was the first to speak as Matao slowly made his way to the kitchen to make some tea for everyone. "It's alright Kai, I mean; you're only twenty-four. You have plenty of time to find a girlfriend. So what if your ex was a psycho." She said as he suddenly buried his head further in his hands.

Kou merely shook his head before he picked Kai up and threw him over his shoulders and made his way to the door. "Tell Matao we're happy to meet him and that he seems like a nice guy. And that we don't need the tea." He then continued to the door only to stop once again. "And also give him the whole, 'hurt her we will kill you slowly with a rusty spork' lecture for us, ok?" He added before the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kijin sighed in annoyance as she shook her head before she picked the door up and put it against the doorframe. "Honestly, why would someone kick in a door like that? It serves no purpose." She said quietly, before she turned her head quickly at the loud snort of laughter that came from the kitchen in confusion.

/

Matao sighed as he lay next to Kijin who snuggled up against his side, the both of them exhausted from their hours of sex. Matao glanced down and saw her sound asleep. '_Can't really blame her for being asleep. We've been at it for the last four hours._' he sighed as felt her get even closer, wrapping her arm across his chest. He ran his hand through her long hair smiling as she let out a purring sound. He kissed her on her forehead and decided to go to sleep, unaware of the trouble that was brewing on the other side of the country.

Across the country, on the border of the land of fire, two figures appeared out of a tear in the air before jumping to the ground. One was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and black cargo pants with black steel toed boots. "So, we're finally here, Dijin." He growled out as he stood up with a chokuto across his back. "Are you sure Matao is here?" he added as Dijin landed next to him.

"Yes Koori, my little brother should be here." he said as his hair blew in the wind.

**Koori and Dijin came to the past? You know shit's gonna get fuuuucked up. Next chapter will be up soon. Read and enjoy, and don't forget to review!**


	15. Fight 14

**I'm back folks! I really hate to say it, but there's only three more chapters left. I hope you all enjoy reading the rest of it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Chapter 14: The Two Who Followed**

When Matao woke up, he could tell something was wrong. Something felt wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He sighed as he felt Kijin cuddle closer to him, her smooth skin rubbing against his. He slowly wraps his arms around her waist and carefully pulls her on top of himself, accidentally waking her up. "Sorry hon. I didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

She shook her head slowly as she snuggled closer to his chest. "Its fine, I needed to get up soon anyway." She muttered as she kissed his chest and gently butted her head against his chin. "I need to get ready for a mission. I leave around noon." She muttered with a yawn.

He nodded carefully as she let the sheet fall off her revealing her nude body. He smiled as she made her way to the shower. '_Something's wrong. I have no clue what it is, but something about this mission has me worried._' he sighed as he slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the shower to join her.

He stepped inside and saw her sitting on the floor of the shower, letting the water cascade down her body as she sent him a small smile. "Hey, I was waiting for you to come in here." She said as she scooted forward. "Darling, can you hold me for a bit?" she said as she tried to stop shivering.

He nodded as he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Is everything alright?" he asked as she continued to shake. '_There has to be something wrong. There just has to be._' he thought as he pulled her tighter.

She merely nodded as she continued to shake. "Lady Tsunade is having me go on my first A rank mission today." She said as she shook even more. "I'm scared." she whispered as she turned around as best she could and looked him in the eyes.

He sat there for a few seconds, slight confusion on his face. "Why are you scared of an A rank? I thought you couldn't wait for one?" He asked as she buried her head in his chest. "I thought you were waiting for your chance to become a Jonin?" he added with a small smile.

She nodded as she reached forward a bit to turn up the heat on the shower, since it had started to get cold. "I'm scared that you won't be here when I get back." she whispered as she saw his eyes widen in shock. "Lately I've been having this dream, where I go away for a little while, and you're not there when I get back you're gone." she said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Kijin…" he whispered before she kissed him.

She pulled away from the kiss, a smile on her face as she began to rub herself against him slightly. "I leave at noon. It's only seven rights now. I want you to fuck me." she whispered as she continued to rub against him. Matao smiled slightly as he nodded before he put himself inside of her.

"I love you."

/

Koori sat on a bench at a dango stand as he waited for Dijin to arrive. He went over what the details of the mission were in his mind. He was going to be the one to kill Matao, not the half-breed's brother. He would team up with him, for now.

He was drawn from his thoughts as Dijin sat across from him, a cup of tea in his hand. He noticed Koori's glare as he sipped his drink. "What's with the glare?" he asked calmly. "You do not want to fight me, learn your place." he added with a smug smirk.

Koori snorted as he heard those words. "After I kill Matao, you're next." Koori said as he tried not to attack him. "So what are we going to do first?" he asked quietly, as Dijin let out a small smile.

He sat there quietly and drank a bit more of his tea. "We're going to kidnap Kijin Karada during her first A rank mission." he said with a psychotic grin as Koori nodded carefully when Dijin went into an explanation of the plan.

/

Kijin smiled as she watched Matao lay sound asleep in their bed. She gently ran her hand through his hair, laughing a little as she saw his ear twitch when her finger brushed up against it. '_Sorry Matao. I really don't want to go on this mission, but I don't really have a choice._' she thought before she stood up and pulled on her mission clothes and placed a note next to his pillow before leaving.

Matao woke up a few hours later, and scratched his stomach before he looked around, to not see a trace of Kijin anywhere. "Kijin?" he called out sleepily, before his eyes caught the clock on the wall. It read four thirty in the afternoon. '_She must have already left for her mission. I wanted to see her off._' he thought before he got up and took a quick shower. As he got back inside the room, he noticed a note on the pillow. He picked it up and was shocked by the words that were written.

_My Darling,_

_I've decided to go on the A rank mission that Lady Tsunade assigned us on. The mission is to investigate a spatial disturbance similar to the one that was displayed when you appeared outside of the gate. There was reported to be a chakra signature similar to yours, only more…focused? Concentrated? I can't really describe it. _

_Lady Tsunade is footing the bill for this mission and it's a borderline S-rank so the pay is going to be incredible. When it goes through we'll move into a larger apartment, one with a bigger kitchen and a bigger bedroom and a bathroom with a large enough tub that we can actually have room to change positions, if you catch my drift._

_Anyway, it shouldn't take too long. I'll be back in about a week and a half, maybe two weeks. I'll see you then. I love you, _

_Kijin._

Matao smiled slightly as he read the letter again. He folded it up and put it in his wallet when he heard a knock at the door. '_I didn't know Kijin was planning on having someone drop by. It might be her brother's again._' he thought as he made his way over to the door and answered it to see a messenger standing there. "Hello?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The messenger took notice of Matao standing there in just his black cargo pants. "Are you Matao Sakano?" he asked as he looked at the envelope in his hands. He handed the letter to him as Matao nodded to him. "Lady Tsunade wants you to come to her as soon as you read and destroy the message." He said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Matao shrugged as he opened the message and took a quick look at it, before it evaporated in a burst of pure black chakra, his Youkaigan blazing in his eyes as he disappeared, a scrap of the paper hitting the ground as he left, it's words still there before disappearing along with the paper.

Chunin Kijin Karada: Status: **MIA**.

/

Tsunade sat there, waiting for Matao to appear in her office. She was taken aback when a burst of black chakra appeared in front of her desk. When it dispersed it revealed Matao standing there, his new cloak fluttering behind him as the chakra dispersed. "Where is she Tsunade?" he growled out as he grabbed onto her desk, his claws digging into the wood.

She sighed as she saw the whites of his eyes begin to darken as black began to creep in at the edges. "She was taken during the mission. The rest of the team was killed, and the last member of the team made his way back here, barely alive. He's in a coma right now and we honestly have no idea if he will ever wake up." She said as she saw him begin to calm down.

Matao growled out as he grabbed the Tetseijin with his left hand and tried to remain as calm as he could. "Where were they going?" he asked quietly.

Tsunade nodded slightly. "They were headed toward the town of Ryujin Jakka. It's on the border of The Land of Fire and The Land of Demons. You need to be careful when you get her back so you don't start an international incident." she said as she began to sigh his travel papers.

Matao sent her a small smile as he folded the papers and put them in his pocket. "I'll burn down the entire place if it meant I can find her." he growled out as he left the office. "Count on it."

Matao made his way through the streets as he headed out the gates. "Inukai, can you hear me?" he muttered as he felt a presence appear next to him. He looked to his left and saw the spectral form of Inukai walking next to him. "I need to be able to use the second form of the Tetseijin. I'll need to be able to do it permanently." He said as Inukai continued to walk next to him.

Inukai stayed silent for a few seconds before he looked at Matao. "You will need to wait one week before you can go and save her. Are you alright with that?" he asked as he glided next to him.

"I'll do what ever I need to."

/

Matao stood outside the door of a hut later that night. He looked up at the sign and was positive that it was the right place. "Uruhara Shop, huh?" he muttered as he knocked on the front door. He almost jumped out of his skin as the door slid open and a man wearing a green and white bucket hat stood in its place.

For a split second it appeared that the man had been giving Matao an appraising look, before a giant grin split across his face and he began to flap a small fan in front of his face. "Welcome to the Uruhara Shop! Is there anything I could possibly help you with?" He asked as his grin turned into a businessman smile.

'_You have got to be shitting me_' Matao thought as he saw the man almost eye his wallet through his pants. "I'm here so you can help me unlock the second level of the Tetseijin." he said as he shifted the blade on his hip slightly.

Matao's jaw almost dropped as the man's attitude changed almost instantly. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Tetseijin. I haven't seen it since your father came here to have it forged from his fang. I'll have you know, it took him almost fifteen years after learning how to use it to use his Bankai. How long do you think it'll take you to use it?" he asked as Matao smirked at him.

Matao let out a bark of laughter that sounded eerily reminiscent of Matao's father. Matao held up three fingers as Uruhara raised an eyebrow. "I'll learn how to activate Bankai in three days. That's all I have." he said as his face took on a saddened expression.

Uruhara smiled as he heard that. "And why do you need to conquer Bankai so quickly?" he asked carefully. "Is it because you can't control the demon inside of you yet?" He said as Matao's eyes widened at those words.

Matao sped forward and grabbed him by his throat "How do you know that?" Matao yelled in Uruhara's face. "Not a soul has a clue about that, I never even told Kijin!" he growled out again as his fangs elongated slightly.

"How I found out is for me alone to know." he said as he ignored Matao's claws completely. "What I want to know is if you want to learn how to control it, similar to how you did in the Valley of the End but vastly more powerful." he said as the shadow from his hat covered his eyes and Matao let go of his throat. "Would you like to learn?"

Matao glanced at the Tetseijin on his hip, before he looked at Uruhara.

"Teach me."

/

Matao stood in a cavern that was hidden under the shop. "How the fuck did you fit this under here?" Matao sputtered as he gestured around as Uruhara laughed.

Uruhara smiled as Tessai laughed at Matao's reaction. "Hand me the Tetseijin. Mr. Uruhara will push you to your absolute limits so your demonic abilities will activate. Your Tetseijin helps keep your demon side in check." Tessai said as Matao tossed him the blade.

Matao stood in front of Uruhara waiting for him to begin. "If you thought that your Tetseijin was a one of a kind sword, you were wrong." He said as he drew a sword from his cane, placing it in front of himself. "Breathe, Benihime." He said as his cane sword turned into a chokuto katana with a flat tip and an ornate handle. "There's actually quite a few of these weapons in the world." He said before he dashed at Matao.

Matao jumped up in the air, shucking his cloak and tossing it to Tessai. "Hang on to that for me will ya?" He yelled as he landed and dodged a slash from Uruhara. "Kijin bought me that." He added as he dodged another slash before he spun around and swiped out with his right hand at Uruhara's chest. "Steel Claw Slash!" he yelled as five small slash marks appeared in the air.

"Blood Mist Shield!" Uruhara yelled as a crimson glass-like shield appeared in front of him that took the brunt of the attack. "Not half bad, you would have easily killed just about any other opponent!" he said before he lashed out with his blade that left a gash across Matao's left shoulder.

Matao skidded back a few feet. He threw his right hand up to his left shoulder and allowed his hand to become saturated in blood before he swung it down at Uruhara. "Blood Blade Slash!" he yelled as the blood turned into sickle-like blades, that were easily batted aside by Uruhara.

Uruhara said nothing as he pointed his blades straight up into the sky, as a whirlwind of spiritual energy began to spin around him. "Your claws, as well as your sword lacks something important. Resolve. When you defend, you're afraid to be attacked. When you protect someone, you're afraid that they'll die. When you attack, you're afraid to kill." He said as Matao stared at him while the vortex became even fiercer.

Matao shook his head and dashed towards him. "You're wrong, I WILL save Kijin!" he yelled as he pulled back his clawed, bloodstained hand and prepared to ram it through Uruhara.

Uruhara waited as Matao continued to speed towards him. "This is how it should be. When you defend, you don't let them attack you. When you protect someone, you won't let them die. And when you attack…" he trailed off as Matao was ten feet away before he swung down his blade, a gash appearing across his chest shooting blood into the air and splattering it on the ground. "Kill." he finished as Matao collapsed onto the ground.

Uruhara sighed as he turned to walk away when he felt a spike of demonic energy behind him. He turned to see a white mask start to appear on Matao's face. "Tessai, now!" He yelled as the both of them did every binding technique they knew. '_Damn, I wish Hachi was here. He was hella good with his barrier techniques._'

/

Matao opened his eyes to see Oatam standing across from him, his opposite Tetseijin on his hip as Matao's appeared out of nowhere in his hand as he stood up slowly and drew his blade. "So, we're finally going to get our final match, huh?" he said as Oatam nodded and drew his blade as well.

Oatam nodded as the Tetseijin he was holding changed into a pure white blade that came out of a pure white wolf's head. The clothing he was wearing turned pure white and black. "Seirei no Okami: Tetseijin. Inukai and I have come to an agreement. If you can defeat me the way you are now, while I'm using Bankai it will count as you defeating Inukai." He said quietly. "Come."

Matao nodded as he ran at him, transforming his Tetseijin and swinging it down, sending out five pure black beams of energy. "Demon Dragon Strike!" he yelled as the blast collided with Oatam, before it dispersed revealing no one there. Matao looked around as Oatam suddenly cleaved through Matao's Tetseijin, before he rammed his own blade through the center of Matao's chest.

"Sorry."

/

Uruhara crouched behind a rock as Tessai went to work on the wound on his arm. He grimaced as Tessai finished healing it. He stole a quick glance behind the rock and saw Matao standing about nine feet tall, with a five foot long wolf tail flicking behind him, his shirt completely annihilated and his pants torn to shreds revealing what appeared to be the hind legs of a wolf. The mask on his face had changed drastically. It now covered his whole head and had horns coming from the top that looked a lot like his ears. The purplish tribal marks that covered the left side of his mask were slimmed down and went down both sides of his face and covered his eyes.

Tessai looked up from his friend's arm, which he had finally gotten to stop bleeding. "Boss, what on earth is going on here?" Tessai asked as they rested. "That demon is clearly an S-rank. How on earth could Matao house so much power?" he asked but was drawn from his thoughts as the demonified Matao suddenly stopped moving and the body began to crack and shatter revealing Matao with the new mask on his face, blood going down his chest.

/

Matao coughed up blood as he looked at the sword through his chest. He let a smirk cross his face as he grabbed the blade and sent his chakra into the blade, turning it black as he pulled it out of his chest. "You were saying, Oatam? That if I beat you I'd get this weapon as well?" he wheezed as he disappeared from Oatam's sight.

Oatam backed himself against a wall and waited for Matao to appear, when the tip of the blade erupted from his forehead. "I win." Matao whispered as Oatam's body began to disintegrate and be absorbed by Matao.

"Very good Matao, good luck with getting Kijin back." Oatam said as he continued to be absorbed into his body. "She's good for you." He finished as he completely disappeared.

/

Matao collapsed onto the ground as Uruhara and Tessai walked up to him. He slowly placed his hand on the mask and let it shatter as he looked up at them. "I did it." he muttered before he passed out.

Uruhara looked at Tessai as he picked Matao up and threw him over his shoulder. '_Well, well. He did a lot better than I thought he would. I didn't even need to use the Hogyoukyu._' he thought as he followed Tessai.

Matao slowly opened his eyes a few hours later and slowly brought his hand to his forehead and pulled down, his mask appearing in a flash of black.

"I'm coming Kijin, count on it."

**WHOOOO! Chapter is done! Next one will be out in about a week or so.**


	16. Fight 15

**Hey folks! I'm back again! Just two chapters left after this one. I'm going to be posting them quickly, since it's taken me three years to finish it, I can't wait to see the final product.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter 15: Fight for Finale**

Kijin sat chained to a chair, a small trail of blood dripping off her chin as she stared at the door with her unswollen eye. '_Shit. I can't believe that this happened._' she thought as she grit her teeth at the pain above her eye that had a trail of dried blood along the right side of her face. She took a quick glance at the gash across her left arm that had healed, but only enough that it wasn't bleeding anymore.

Her attention was drawn back to the door as she heard keys being inserted into the lock. '_Dammit, they're back._' she thought as the door began to open. This time however was different, as they turned on the light. She then saw the faces of her captors for the first time. '_Matao?_' she thought as she saw Dijin before she saw the slight differences. This man was a little taller than Matao, and had pointed ears, not wolf ears. The other man behind him was around the same age as Matao and his eyes were those of the Jagan.

The boy kicked her chair over, slamming her shoulder into the concrete sending out both a sickening crack and a scream of pain. She glared at them as best she could, hot tears dripping onto the floor. "Dammit Dijin, it's been a whole week, and that fucking brother of your's still hasn't arrived!" Koori yelled as he glared between Dijin and Kijin. "We even captured his mate, so where the hell is he?" he growled as he slammed his heel into Kijin's side causing her to yelp in pain.

Dijin merely looked at Koori before scoffing. "Training. He knows that he isn't able to defeat us as he is, and he won't be able to defeat us anyway." he said as he leaned against the wall. "The only one of us he could possibly kill would be you, since you have gotten arrogant and drunk on the power of your Jagan." he added as he sent Kijin a look of sympathy. "Learn you place."

Koori growled as Dijin merely smirked at the angered boy. "Learn my place? You should learn your fucking place! After I'VE killed him, you'll be next! And I'll make sure you're put in your place." he yelled as he drew the chokuto and placed the tip against Dijin's throat. "Broken and beaten on the ground, before I show you mercy and end you." he added as a sadistic smirk crossed his face.

Dijin stopped smiling and placed his hand on the chokuto, which glowed red before it disappeared and reappeared in his hand, poised against Koori's throat. "You forget, boy. This blade, the Chokuto no Ryuusan is MY weapon. I merely allowed both you and your father to wield it as an experiment to see how it worked with human chakra. The results are not very impressive." he growled out as he pulled the blade away from Koori's throat and handed it back to him before walking out of the room.

Koori growled as the door shut in front of him, before he turned back to Kijin, lifting both her and her chair into the air. "Your boyfriend will be coming for you, and when he does, I'll kill him. Don't worry, you can and will watch." he said as she struggled against his grip. "If I'm in a good mood, I'll send you after him before I kill Dijin." he said as he let out a bark of laughter before he threw both her and the chair into the concrete wall, shattering the chair and sending numerous splinters and small spikes into her body before he left the room, slamming the door behind him leaving her there in a slowly growing puddle of blood.

She lay there for a few minutes before she slowly sat into a sitting position, pulling out the spikes and large splinters before she leaned against the cool concrete as she rested and waited for the throbbing in her head to subside slightly. '_Bastards. The fucking bastards. Matao, I hope you can hurry and get me out of here, I don't know how much longer they'll keep me alive. I miss you._' she thought as she continued to cry as she held her most likely broken arm.

/

Matao carefully sat down in the hot spring, the water turning red from the dried blood covering his body as the water healed his wounds. "Damn, this hot spring really kicks all kinds of ass." he said as he dunked his head, when a black cat landed in the water next to him. "Hey Yoruichi. Thanks for the help with my speed." he added as the cat swam around him before turning into a beautiful woman with purple hair and a sizable bust.

She nodded at him as she laughed at his obvious nonchalance at her nudity. "You've progressed quite a bit with the shunpo. I'm actually surprised that you were able to keep up with me when you pulled out your mask." She said as she widened the spread of her legs while sitting on the edge of the hot spring, giving him complete view of her slit which had a small patch of purple hair above it.

Matao glanced at it for a few seconds before looking her in the eyes with a playful smirk crossing his face. "So the drapes do match the rug. And here I thought you dyed your hair." he said with a completely straight face. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were an exhibitionist." he added as she started to blush heavier with each word.

She suddenly appeared next to him and grabbed him by his dick. "The little miss you're going to save must really love this. I'll admit, I envy her. Kisuke isn't quite as big as you are." she said as they both laughed at the 'hey!' that came from across the field. "She must really mean a lot to you to be going through all of this training to get her back." she added as she leaned against the wall, her breasts floating slightly on the top of the water.

Matao nodded as Yoruichi's eyes widened at his answer. "I need to save her, and when I do I'll let her know everything about me, even my demon side." he muttered as Yoruichi nodded.

She gave him a sage-like nod that was ruined by the fact that her boobs were bouncing a bit. "If she really does love you, then she'll accept you, demon side and all." she said as she kept his pecker in her hand, giving him as subtle of a hand job as she could.

He looked at her in surprise before he pulled it out of her hand and back under his towel. "No. this is Kijin's, and Kijin's only." he said as he got out of the hot spring and began to dry off. "I'm going to head out in the morning, so I'm going to go to sleep early tonight." he said as he pulled on his pants and walked over to his sleeping bag and climbed inside of it.

Uruhara walked over and put his hand on Yoruichi's shoulder and patted it for a few seconds. "You still have me you know." he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her. Yoruichi laughed as she kissed him and pulled him into the hot spring before she took a deep breath and went under the water.

"Oh hello!"

/

Matao slowly got up the next morning, and pulled on his long-sleeved black shirt and tied his steel-toed boots. He threw on his cloak and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows before he slide open the door to the room he was staying in before he quietly shut it. '_Thank you for everything. I'll try to visit you all again in the future, if I make it back._' he thought as he made his way over to the front door of the shop. '_Time to go rescue Kijin._'

He unlocked the door and opened it when he suddenly heard a voice from behind him. "Leaving so soon Matao? How rude, and here I thought you'd stay for breakfast." the voice from behind said as Matao turned around to see Uruhara and Yoruichi sitting at the table waiting for him, a wrapped package in front of each of them.

Matao nodded as he stood in the doorway of the sitting area. "I'm sorry to leave so early, but I need to save Kijin, I just don't feel right without her near me." he whispered, his bangs covering his eyes.

Uruhara whipped out his fan and let his businessman smile appear on his face. "Well, you can leave if you want, but first take these gifts. I do believe you'll find them useful." he said as he continued to flap his fan while Matao sat down, when Yoruichi's hands went under the table. "And we can't do that now." he said quickly as he swatted her hand with his fan.

Yoruichi pouted before she hopped over the table and plopped down in his lap, her gift in hand. "I'm pretty sure you'll like mine." she purred as she nuzzled into his chest. "It'll really help you out, my little wolfy." she added as she continued to nuzzle him.

Matao let out a laugh at the 'wolfy' comment as he ripped the paper off of the present to reveal two black arm bracers which he immediately put on. "Thank you." he said as he noticed that there was a chakra sensor in the arm guards, which he pointed at the ceiling and flooded with chakra, sending out three blades, one between each knuckle. "Now this really kicks ass." he said with a laugh as he retracted the blades.

Yoruichi nodded in approval and smiled as he tested the blades a few more times. "I figured you'd love them. One of my former subordinates, Soi Fon gave me them a long time ago. I had Kisuke fix them up a bit so that they'd fit you and reforged them so they would have chakra metal." she said as she hopped up from his lap and sat back down next to Uruhara. "It's going to be very useful since you're a wind type."

Uruhara let out a small smile as he slid Matao a small, square package. Matao opened it to reveal a box with an octagonal purplish orb inside of it. "This's something that is incredibly important. I haven't even discovered the full array of possibilities for its usage yet." he said as Matao examined it carefully. "I call it the Hogyoukyu. So far I know it can help with the demonification process. For all I know it might be able to do other things." he said as he held out a ring with an opening and the orb glowed slightly for a few seconds before it vanished from Matao's hand and appeared in the ring.

Matao stared at it for a few seconds, before he slipped it on his right ring finger, "I'll take care of it. Thank you both, for everything." he said before he stood up and put the Tetseijin at his hip and left them both in the shop.

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi as she smiled slightly at Matao's departing back, a few tears appearing in her eyes. "That boy is destined to be great. I really look forward to seeing how his battle goes." she said as Uruhara nodded in agreement.

"So do I, so do I." he said as he looked down, his hat covering his now inquisitive eyes in shadow.

/

Koori kicked in the door to Kijin's room again, and slammed her against a wall, gaining a sharp yelp of pain as she felt her vision darken almost instantly. "Where the fuck is he? He should have been here by now!" he yelled as he lifted her in the air by her throat.

She clawed at his hands, gasping for air as she tried to answer. "He'll be here!" she gasped as she continued to scratch at his arms. He growled as he dropped her onto the cold ground. "He'll kill you too!" she growled out as best she could with her bruised body.

Dijin stood in a corner, watching the two of them carefully. "Boy, why do you demean yourself by beating up a helpless prisoner?" he asked as he looked at the two of them. "It's pointless and you're not proving your strength to anyone, only your weakness and immaturity." he finished as Koori looked livid. Dijin merely shook his head before he left the room.

Koori paced back and forth a few times, his fists clenching and unclenching a few times before he turned towards Kijin and slammed his foot into her stomach sending her across the room and into the wall. As she hit the ground, she coughed up a glob of blood that stung at her already split lip. "What the fuck does he know? I'll kill him too, I show him the power of the Jagan!" he yelled as Kijin lay there trying to breathe.

Kijin slowly put her hand on her left side, feeling her now broken ribs. '_I have to keep him from attacking the left side. If one of those ribs hits something vital, that'll be it for me. I'll never see Matao again._' she thought as she slowly made her right side more available than her left.

Koori stopped his rant as he noticed her scooting away from him slightly. "We're going to kill you when we're done." he said as he eyed her broken body. "I might as well have a good time with you. It'll defiantly be better than it would have been for you with that goddamn half-breed." he said as he made his way over while Kijin's eyes widened at his words.

She ignored her shattered ribs and the fact that her wrists and ankles were tied as she tried to move away from him as fast as she could. He stopped her as he slammed his foot against her right side, before he ripped her shirt off of her, revealing her bloodstained bra. She screamed against the gag as he threw her onto her cot. '_No, Matao, help me!_' she screamed internally when the door slammed into the wall, revealing Dijin standing there, furious.

He suddenly appeared in front of Koori before he back handed him into the wall. "You arrogant fool. This was NOT part of the plan!" I had only expected her to be slightly injured from the capture, not having you beat her every chance you had, and now this?" he growled as Koori wiped a small line of blood from his now split and bruised lip. "You are indeed a fool, one that needs to learn his place." he growled out as Koori scoffed and made his way out of the room.

Dijin pulled off his shirt and laid it on her bed. "You can wear this for now. Let me take a look at your wounds. I had only expected you to be roughed up in the initial capture, not to have him come close to killing you every day." he said as he looked at her sides, his hands covered in a purplish energy. "This should heal you enough that you can move wild only mild discomfort. I'll also need to re-tie your hands when you put the shirt on." he added as he undid her wrist restraints.

She slowly nodded as she rubbed her wrists and took off her gag before she began to wheeze a little as she asked him a question. "Why are you being so nice? Aren't you going to kill me when you're done?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Dijin slowly shook his head at her question. "No, we won't. You are free to go once my little brother is dead." he said as if it were the weather he was talking about. "Killing you would not serve a purpose. We came here to kill my brother, not you." he said as she pulled on the shirt.

She winced slightly at the pain that came from her sides. "If that's the case I'll just kill myself next to his body, so I can join him." she wheezed out as she sat down on the cot. "I refuse to live without him." she added, ears going down her face.

Dijin nodded as he put her hands back in the shackles. "That is your decision. What you do with your life is your choice." he said as he left the gag off of her. "I can smell his scent on the wind, he'll be here soon." he said before he left her there, tears going down her face.

/

Matao was running down the path to the safe house that both Dijin and Koori were staying at. At the edge of the horizon, he saw the house, along with the giant gate in front of it. '_Hang on Kijin, I'm coming! I'll be there soon!_' he thought as he drew the Tetseijin, and transformed it. "I will protect her!" he yelled as he shunpoed his way to the gate before he swung his blade down, sending out four dark blue streaks of energy at the front gate. "Divine Dragon Blast!" he yelled as the walls crumbled.

He suddenly heard clapping and turned to see both Koori and Dijin standing there. "Very good, little brother, you become more and more powerful every time I see you. You've grown so far from when you were a child." he said as Koori drew his chokuto. "You will get to fight your old friend before you fight me. I believe in one on one so I will not interfere." he said as he went back inside the house.

Matao disappeared into thin air as a gash appeared in the ground next to Koori, and across his chest. "I don't have time for this Koori, where is Kijin?" he yelled as he grabbed the boy by his throat and lifted him in the air.

Koori laughed before he turned into his dragon-like form. "Not fucking telling, so why don't you pull out your full power and show me what you can do now!" he yelled as Matao sighed and put his blade in front of him and began to gather his three energies, chakra, demonic, and spiritual as a vortex began to form around him, as he pointed his blade at Koori.

"Bankai." he muttered as the energy blasted forward out of the blade, missing Koori by a mere fraction of an inch, while completely obliterating the wall. He stood there and the dust cleared before he placed his left hand over his face and pulled down, revealing his mask. '_I don't have much time._' he thought as his golden Youkaigan blazed, a fourth tome appearing in both eyes.

Koori laughed as he saw Matao's form, and flew towards him, the chokuto blazing with lightning chakra. "I can sense it, I can! You've gotten a whole lot stronger, this might even be somewhat of a challenge!" he yelled as he swung his blade down, sending out a dragon made of lightning. "Slashing Dragon Strike!" he yelled as the dragon made it's way to Matao, who batted it away like it was nothing.

Matao glared at Koori, who looked on in shock at the power Matao displayed. Matao sighed and charged his blade with energy, before he rushed towards Koori, and slammed his blade into Koori's, just in time for Matao's mask to break. '_Shit! I still can't hold it for more than nine seconds!_ He thought as his mind drifted back to his training with Uruhara.

_Uruhara stood in front of a masked Matao, who was crouched on the ground, Seirei no Okami: Tetseijin ready to counter attack, when the mask shattered and Uruhara sheathed his blade. "It's still not good enough. You need to get past the nine second mark or you won't be able to last in battle." he said as Matao gulped down air._

_Matao then glared at Uruhara. "I don't get it, I was able to use the mask for as long as I wanted the first time back in the Valley of the End!" he growled out as he put his hand in front of his face again, attempting to form the mask, when nothing appeared. _

_Uruhara sighed as he saw Matao unable to form the mask. "It seems your limit for forming the mask is three times a day. Anymore than that and it won't form. Let's rest for now and try again tomorrow." he said as they both sheathed their weapons and went back into the shop._

Koori laughed as he shoved Matao back and slammed him into the ground. "Is that all you have you shitty half-breed?" Koori yelled as slashed Matao across his chest. "You were so much stronger back in the Valley that I thought it'd be more fun than this." he yelled as they continued to trade blows, Matao gaining more nicks and cuts across his arms and chest, while Koori blocked and parried almost every blow that Matao sent at him.

Matao quickly jumped back and threw his hand up to his face and formed his mask, blocking Koori's Dragon Strike. "Your mask is back I see, you better keep it on this time!" he yelled as ye blocked Matao's slash.

Matao smirked as the two were sent apart, and his mask began to crack. Matao threw his left hand up to the mask and slid it across the crack. "Trust me, this mask, isn't coming off again!" he yelled as he disappeared and reappeared behind Koori using the fastest Shunpo he could before he slashed him across his lower back, severing the spinal cords and ending his career as a ninja. "And now, your life will end as well." He said as he grabbed Koori by his neck and turned it with a sickening crack. "That's your neck!" Matao yelled as Koori's body hit the ground with a lifeless thump, his mind drifting quickly to what Koori had muttered before his neck had been snapped.

"I'm sorry for everything Matao, forgive me."

Matao turned towards the door to the house and slowly made his way there; regaining his energy with every step he took. He opened the door to see an arena, with Kijin tied to a column near the top, his brother standing on the ground below her. "Kijin!" Matao yelled as he ran towards her, only to be cut off by his brother.

Dijin held out his hand and the chokuto that Koori had been using flew through the window and into his hand. "The Chokuto no Ryuusan is finally back where it belongs." he said as Matao growled at his brother, his mask making his glare even fiercer.

He looked at Kijin who looked on at him in shock at the mask. "Kijin, I know that I have quite a lot of explaining to do when we get out of here, but sit tight until then." he said as he made his way to his brother. "This ends today, Dijin! Today you will pay for Mother, Father, and whatever you put Kijin through!" he yelled as he charged the blade with his energy.

**Alright folks, next chapter is the final fight between Dijin and Matao. After that, it'll be the last chapter. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	17. Fight 16

**Here it is folks, it's almost the end. Next chapter is the finale. It's been a fun ride, and I'm glad that everyone was able to stick with it. Thank you for reading, and for the reviews. This chapter will be a lot shorter than the others, but it's almost nothing but the fight scene.**

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**

**Chapter 16: Brother Vs. Brother**

Matao swung the Seirei no Okami: Tetseijin at his brother, as a black chakra stream followed after it, dispersing as it slammed into his brother's blade. "I will kill you!" he screamed from behind the mask.

Dijin laughed as he pushed Matao away, and clipped him in the shoulder. He then stabbed the sword into the ground and slashed Matao across the chest with his claws before he pulled his blade out of the ground again before he rushed Matao again, slashing him repeatedly across the chest. "You will not defeat me, you pathetic excuse for a demon!" he yelled as he lifted his blade into the air. "Slashing Dragon Strike!" he yelled as he sent out a blast ten times bigger than that of anything Koori ever managed. Matao lifted the Tetseijin in front of him to block the attack, only to fail as the Tetseijin began to crack, sending Matao into the wall, most of his mask gone except for the last little bit covering his left eye.

He slowly stood up, hacking up a glob of blood as his brother kicked him into the wall, ignoring Kijin's screams, asking him to stop. Dijin lifted Matao up into the air and threw him against the wall next to where Kijin was hanging by her wrists. Matao quickly lashed out and broke the shackles that held her, sending them both to the ground. "Kijin, run. Go back to the village. I'll be fine, don't worry." Matao said, his body covered in blood from the injuries he'd sustained from both Koori and his own brother.

Kijin slapped the back of his head as soon as he said that. "You stupid shithead! There's no goddamn way I'm going to run and leave you here alone." she growled before her bruised face softened. "If we're going to die, we'll die together." she said as she kissed him.

Matao pulled away after a few seconds, before he let out a laugh. "Dying? Who said we're dying? We're going to get out of this alive." he said as he positioned his cracked blade in front of himself as Kijin moved behind him and gripped the scraps of his shirt that remained. "Count on it."

Dijin growled as he held his blade in front of himself horizontally. "Behold Matao; Koori only used the smallest fraction of my blade's power. Let me show you, the true DRAGON STRIKE!" he yelled as he sent out a blast that was twenty times larger than anything Koori had ever used.

Time stopped, as Inukai suddenly appeared and looked at Matao, who was covered in blood. "It's time for you to learn the final technique of the Tetseijin. To use it, you must put every last scrap of power you have in you into the blade and send it out as a blast. With your demon mask on, as well as being in your Bankai it will be incredibly powerful, powerful enough to destroy both the true Dragon Strike your brother has unleashed as well as him." he said as he started to disappear. "If you can use the power of the Hogyoukyu you can bring the power of the attack to even greater levels."

Time restarted and Matao swung the cracked Tetseijin straight up into the air, held it vertical and began to force all of his energy into it as the Dragon Strike got even closer. "When you defend, you don't let them cut you." Matao said as he felt even more of his power enter the blade. "When you protect someone, you don't let them die." he continued, his brother looking on in shock, Kijin tightening her grip before she let go and took a few steps away.

Dijin swung the chokuto down again, sending more power to the Dragon Strike. "What are you going on about, you haven't even been able to touch me once this entire battle!" he yelled as Matao continued to stand there, the Tetseijin in the air.

Matao glared at his brother, the quarter of his mask left on the left side of his face glowing slightly. "And when you attack," he continued, ignoring his brother's comment. "KILL!" he yelled as he swung the blade down. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" he yelled as he sent out a blast of pure black energy that absorbed the Dragon Strike and slammed into his brother.

As the blast slammed into his brother, the Tetseijin broke completely in half. Matao stared on in shock at his broken blade while his brother's body slammed onto the ground about ten feet away from him. He heard a cracking noise and looked at his hand to see that the Hogyoukyu had turned completely black and had cracked all the way through.

He slowly made way to Kijin, his body covered in wounds as he saw her smile at him. He brought his hand up to the last bit of his mask and dispersed it. "Kijin." he said with a small smile.

"Matao look out!" she yelled as he turned around and his brother's chokuto slammed through the right side of his chest. "You will die here." Dijin growled out as Matao placed his fist under his Dijin's chin. "What would you like them to put on your gravestone?" he asked with a grow. "How does, once a failure, always a failure sound?"

"How about," Matao growled as Dijin tightened his grip as Matao choked out one final sentence, his mask flaring into existence, having changed completely, being pure white with a black crescent moon going from left temple to his chin. "Yippee kai yay mother fucker." he growled out as he sent chakra into the gauntlets sending the three claws through the bottom of his brother's chin with the tips of each claw sticking out of his brother's head.

Matao retracted the claws and hugged Kijin. "There are so many things I want to tell you, need to tell you. But I don't have time. It's time for me to go Kijin." he said before he let go of her. "I'll see you again one day, count on it." he said as he picked up the Tetseijin and made his way outside the house with Kijin following him.

Matao swung the lower half of the Tetseijin through the air, making a swirling black portal appear, his mask breaking and falling to the ground as blood continued to drip off his chin and the rest of his body as if it were sweat. His left ear suddenly twitched and he turned to see Kijin standing there. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my time." he said as she suddenly began to cry.

Matao stood in front of the swirling portal, Kijin standing behind him, tears streaming down her face. "Matao, why do you have to go? Please, stay with me!" she wailed as she fell to her knees. "Don't leave me." she whispered as she bit into her lip, drawing blood. "Please Darling." she whispered as she watched him have a few tears drip out of his eyes and mix with the blood.

Matao turned around and walked back over to her and kissed her. "I don't want to leave, but I have to. I have to go back to my own time. We will see each other again, you can count on it." he said before he disappeared into the portal, as she heard the last words she'd hear from him for a while come out of his mouth.

"I love you now and forever, Kijin."

/

Matao slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was about fifty feet away from the front gates of Konoha. He hacked up a glob of blood as he felt one of his ribs enter his right lung before he looked at the broken Tetseijin in his hands.

"I'm home."

**It's here folks. It's finally here. The finale is the next chapter. It's the epilogue, so yeah. It's been a great run, and I've loved every minute of it. I first started writing this story in late 07, early 08 and now I'm finally about to finish it. I've had to restart it a few times as I had better ideas than my previous ones, and my writing style improved. Thank you again for sticking with it, and I hope you all enjoy the next, and final chapter. It should be out soon. Thank you for enjoying, reading, and reviewing.**


	18. Final Fight: Epilogue

**HOLY FUCKING HELL! IT'S THE FINALE! IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS FAR, BUT I DID IT! Hoo, now that I've calmed down a bit, I'd like to thank everyone who read this story, and that reviewed. It took me a while to finish it, but I'm glad you all stuck through it with me. I had to change a few things from my original, so it took a bit longer than what I'd initially imagined. Here it is, the final chapter of A New Generation, A New Team. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all look forward to my next story, Konoha of the East. It's a Eden of the East/Naruto crossover, and I'll leave the summary of it in an authors note at the end. It should be up sometime soon. There will be a sex scene here, so avert ye eyes youngens! And now, the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: goddamn, I don't own shit. How many times do I have to tell those stupid lawyers…**

**Final Chapter: Epilogue**

Walking towards the gate was a beaten and bloody figure. In his hands was the hilt of a katana broken halfway through. He stopped momentarily as he approached the gate, smiling slightly, the dried blood flaking off his face as his grin widened. He slowly started walking towards the gate again. "I'm home, Konoha. I'm finally home." He wheezed out through cracked and broken ribs.

The two guards sitting at the gate stood quickly and hurried over to him the second he walked through the gate, holding up his beat up and broken hitai-ate, it no longer hanging around his neck as the cloth was all but gone. He looked up through slightly blurry eyes as he saw who was running up to him, Shikamaru and Choji. "Holy shit, they must have the eternal chunin doing something other than gate duty. Sign of the friggin apocalypse." Matao said with a dry chuckle that caused him to cough uncontrollably, gasping at the pain caused by his ribs.

Shikamaru laughed slightly at that as Choji enlarged his body enough that it towered over the gate. "SAKURA!" Choji yelled, making a loudspeaker pointless. "MATAO'S BACK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He finished before he returned to his normal size.

Matao rubbed his hurt ears, his demonic senses aching from Choji's yell. "Damn dude, think you could have yelled any louder?" He muttered as he rolled his eyes, wincing in surprise that such a small action could cause him pain.

Shikamaru sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, as he sat down next to Matao, sighing in relief as he felt the nicotine go into his system. "When Sakura get's here, which will be any second, let her do her thing. Then you can go and talk to Naruto about your little fun-filled trip." He muttered to Matao as he heard Sakura's footsteps approaching.

"MATAO UZUMAKI SAKANO! JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHY THE HELL DO I REMEMBER SEEING YOU 15 YEARS AGO? WELL? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" She yelled as she shook her injured, tired, bloody, injured, exhausted, INJURED, son. Did I mention that he was injured?

"Mom! Injured! Pain! STOP!" He yelled as best he could through the jarring of his ribs. "Christ, how'd you become a doctor? Your bedside manner is shit!" He growled out as she gently (not that it matters now) let go of him.

"Answer the question. NOW!" She said as she crossed her arms and glared at her son.

"Fine. I almost died when I fought Koori in the Valley of the End. Inukai took me into the past to heal my wounds and kinda messed it up. Instead of going back fifteen minutes, I got sent fifteen years in the past." He said as he attempted to shrug his shoulders and failed miserably.

"So you went back in time, without our permission?" She growled out. "Naruto has been Hokage for the last six months! He's sent countless squads of ANBU to try and find some trace of you! Kaijii told him that it was pointless but he told her that he still needed to try! And here you are now, all beat up and bleeding!" She yelled before she broke down at the end and wrapped her son in a hug, crying into his shoulder. "We missed you so much! Don't you ever scare us like that again!" She cried out, her hands covered in healing chakra.

Sadly, their mother/son moment was interrupted by an incredible amount of killing intent. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kaijii yelled as she walked up to Matao, Sakura inching away from him so she wouldn't get in the way of the irate (irate don't scratch the surface - Matao. Shut up I'm the author! - Youkai223) woman.

That whole hell hath no fury thing.

"Uh, hi Kaijii-chan!" Matao said as he tried to back away and failed miserably. "I can explain everything!" He said, her killing intent beginning to suffocate him.

She slowly walked over to him, and began to drag him away by his hair. "Really? You're going to explain?" She said in a sickly sweet tone that didn't match the sadistic expression on her face. She would have made Anko proud. "Great! Explain to me why you went through that portal BACK TO THE GODDAMN FUTURE INSTEAD OF STAYING WITH ME!" she yelled as she lifted him to her eye level, tears going down her face, a shadow of the lonely girl he met years ago momentarily coming to the surface.

"We could have been happy. I loved you." She said as she let go of him and began to sob into his shoulder. "I still do. Do you have any idea what it was like to see you again after all these years? When I found out it was actually you and you had been on my team, I-I just…" she trailed off again as she wailed into his shoulder.

"It's okay Kaijii, it's all right." He said as he winced slightly as he rubbed her back. "Can you wait for me outside the Hokage tower? I need to talk to my father about a few things. Afterward, I'll take you out for a really nice dinner." He said as she pulled back slightly, and nodded. "Great, I'll see you in a few minutes." He said before he disappeared into thin air.

/

He appeared inside the Hokage's office to see Naruto standing up and looking out the window, sighing sadly. "Where could Matao be?" He muttered as he struggled not to smile.

"POPS!" He yelled as he collapsed in chair in front of the desk, using his momentum to lift his feet into the air and drop them on his desk.

Naruto continued to stare out the window, an unseen grin on his face as he continued to grumble about where Matao could possibly be, as he heard his son continue to yell for him, trying to get his attention. Matao's already short patience was getting shorter by the second. He was going to be late for his date with Kaijii at this rate. He hated to say it, but if you thought about it he hadn't gotten laid in fifteen years. Technically it was a few days, but he counted the time travel. It helped him justify what he does when he's getting denied his nookie.

Like justifying throwing his dad's nameplate on the desk through the window frame next to his dad's head.

What? He wanted to hurry this the hell up. Besides, the look on his dad's face was priceless.

Naruto turned around, pouting slightly as he looked at his adopted son. "Geez, can't ya let me have fun?" He said, crocodile tears going down his cheeks.

Matao laughed as he set down his broken Tetseijin on the desk, before he pushed himself up. "Not when it's interfering with me getting laid." He said as he walked out of the office. "Get that fixed for me, will ya? Thanks." He added before he slammed the door.

"I'll just sign the papers that make you a Sannin now then!" He hollered at the door, not expecting any response as he chuckled at his son in all but blood's reaction to being away from the woman he loved.

/

Kaijii stood at the end of the stairs into the Hokage tower, waiting for Matao. She couldn't suppress the grin that was on her face. For the first time in fifteen years, she could be with the one she loved. She didn't have to date anyone else! She didn't have to pretend to help him with things only as a Sensei, she could actually show him that she cared about him. She jumped a little as she saw him come down the stairs. She went up and kissed him, surprising him slightly. "Sorry." She whispered, wrapping him in a hug. "I've waited fifteen years to do that." She said as she felt tears once again go down her face.

"Let's go to my apartment." He whispered into her ear, her eyes widening, as she felt him wrap her in a hug, and instantly shunshin there.

Kaijii held on to him as he almost collapsed onto the floor once they arrived at his apartment. "Shouldn't have done that when I was that low on chakra." He muttered with a small laugh.

Kaijii smiled as she helped him into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat and took off the remains of his shirt, throwing the scrap of cloth into the trashcan before gently pulling off his torn and almost destroyed pants, before chucking them in the trash as well. The boxers were still fine, so she tossed those in the hamper before sitting him in the tub and starting a nice hot shower.

Matao sighed as he felt the water cascade on him, washing the dried blood off his body, and out of his hair. He watched the reddened water go down the drain, before looking at Kaijii, who was sitting on the edge of the tub, her hand in his. "You can join me if you want." He said with a grin as one of his wolf ears flicked water at her.

Kaijii didn't reply. She let go of his hand and yanked all of her clothes off in less than thirty seconds, letting them stay where they landed, not really caring as she climbed into the shower, and Matao's arms. She sighed as she felt the familiar warmth in her stomach whenever she had been held by him. She moaned slightly as she felt him massage her breasts, his other hand slowly trailing down her stomach, before arriving at her soaking womanhood. She turned her head enough that she was looking at him, before they started kissing, their tongues dueling for dominance.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt him enter a finger and begin to work it back and forth. She moaned even louder as she felt him enter a second one a few seconds later. She began to moan his name as she felt him move his fingers faster, and faster. She grabbed him by his wrist a few minutes later, pulling his fingers out of her as she moved his member underneath her, before she slowly lowered herself onto it, moaning loudly as she felt him enter her for the first time in fifteen years. She began to bounce up and down, as she got into a rhythm that he almost instantly found a flow with, making their love making almost like an art.

Their rhythm was interrupted when the shower water became freezing cold. He lifted her off of him before climbing out of the shower after her, the both of them heading into his bedroom, where they almost instantly continued where they left off.

After a good while, they both were covered in sweat and close to reaching their climax. They both moaned as they climaxed together, before he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, kissing her before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

/About six years later/

A little boy of around five years old sat on his father's lap, his father's wolf ears twitching every now and then. He sat there, enraptured by his father's story of love and loss (the _special scenes_ edited out from what the boy heard), the boy's mother sitting next to them, holding his father's hand. "And that's the story of your mother and me." Matao said as the wind blew his now once again waist length hair.

The little boy twitched his pointed wolf ears, something he inherited from his father. As he looked at his father and mother. "So that's where I got my name then?" He asked.

"That's right Koori." Kaijii said as she ruffled her son's hair, being careful not to hurt his wolf ears, perched on his head like his father.

The child looked at them for a few seconds, a frown on his face. "He was a bad guy though, why name me after him?" He asked as he teared up.

Matao wrapped his arms around his son and gave him a hug. "He might have been evil, but he was my best friend, and it's thanks to him I was able to be with your mother. His last words before he died were, 'I'm sorry Matao, forgive me.' His final desire was forgiveness, so I granted him that by naming you after one of the greatest ninja I'd ever known. His methods weren't the most morally right, but he was still an incredible ninja. People had praised and cursed him as the second Orochimaru. That was a ninja that betrayed Konoha, and tried to destroy it, and killed the Sandaime, but he was still a foe to be respected for his skill, albeit grudgingly." He said as his son looked at him.

His little mind worked around what he had just heard. "So, he might have been bad, but he was still great?" He said puzzled. "I don't get it." He said as both his father and mother laughed a little.

Kaijii picked Koori up and gave him a hug as Matao stood up, his long hair fluttering in the wind. "That's fine if you don't understand it now, but you will someday. Now, it's time for you to go bed. After all, you start the academy tomorrow." He said as Koori blinked sleepily as his mother carried him to bed, Matao following.

After she had put him to bed, the two of them went into their room, and got ready for bed. "Do you think it was a good idea to tell him about our past?" Kaijii said as she pulled on her sleep pants.

Matao stayed quiet for a few seconds as he took off his shirt. "He's going to take the first step into our world tomorrow. He deserves to know what might happen. I just figured that it would make it better if it was our story, besides, he did request to hear it." He said as he lay down in the bed.

"I guess." She sighed. "I just want Koori to stay a child for as long as he can." She added as she hopped into the bed and curled up against her husband.

Matao sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Me too Kijin. And pops is making incredible headway with his peace strategy. He won't even need me to be there with Tetseijin." He said as he pressed his face into his wife's hair, his eyes glancing at the sheathed sword sitting on a wall stand. "Though, I am still worried that Kabuto is still out there somewhere." He added, his eyes flashing with anger.

Kaijii turned around and kissed him. "I agree, but at least you get to stay here with me." She said before kissing him again. "Now and forever."

"Now and forever." He agreed as he kissed her again before they both fell asleep.

In life, you only get one chance to have a truly meaningful relationship. Sometimes you have to leave that behind, but be it fate, an act of God, or your own damn hard work that requires you to bite, punch, kick and fight like hell, there is always a chance that you'll end back up with the one you love.

End.

**Here it is. The final chapter. The happy sappy ending. Thank you for reading. Everyone that read this story and reviewed made it possible for me to continue. Hopefully my next story will be as good as this one. Honestly, I don't feel like I'm done with this story yet. It only feels like an end to part one. If I ever get the chance, or the idea for a second part of this story enters my head, I'll be more than happy to start it. This is Youkai223, signing off of A New Generation, A New Team for the final time.**

**Also, here's the preview of Konoha of the East, as promised.**

_**This nation faces a grave crisis. One among you must save us. I cannot tell you how, I cannot tell you why. Should you fail, you will be eliminated. You have been given the tools. Do what you deem necessary to accomplish your goals. Always remember, the others are watching. Noblesse Oblige. I pray for your continuing service as a Savior.**_


End file.
